Before Your Eyes
by Tracy Davis
Summary: Previously Death's Baby. Can Christine ever be able to see what is right in front of her eyes?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic hmm…. Ever! Sobe gentle, but I'd love to hear your reviews good or bad!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no characters in this story belong to me. They belong to Weber, Leroux, and Kay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying in bed, she remembered that night like it was yesterday, even though two years had passed. Her mind kept replaying her Angel of Music, Erik's, last words to her no matter how hard she tried to forget; "Christine I love you". She felt his presence everywhere she went. Her husband, Raoul, was beginning to worry about her. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and most of all she couldn't sing. That night when her Erik, kidnapped her was one of the most terrifying night of her life. Partly because she feared for Rauol's life, but also for what she felt toward Erik. He was a murderer, and a beast, yet she felt something in her that she never felt when Rauol held her, or kissed her, or made love to her. She felt pain, but wonderful pain, a need to be in Erik's arms. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she didn't think, or dare to think it was love. Love was sweet, gentle like her and Raoul's love, not this hot burning feeling. She tried to dismiss this feeling as fear or anger, but she couldn't. In her heart she knew if only she saw him again she could place this feeling. The only problem was Raoul. He wouldn't talk about that night, or Erik, let alone let her go near the Opera House.

Carefully slipping out of the sheets, she walked out on to the balcony outside her and Raoul's bedroom. Looking at the stars and moon she wondered what Erik thought of her, and what would happen if they saw each other again. After her and Raoul's flee she had secretly meet with Madame Giry and asked about Erik. Madame Giry claimed there had been no more accidents at the Opera House, and that she had not seen him since. Christine sometimes wondered if Erik even lived at the Opera House anymore. Glancing at her sleeping husband, she made up her mind. She had to go see Erik, even if Raoul forbade her. Silently she crept back into bed, letting her Angle's music in her head put her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she got up early to eat breakfast with Raoul before he went to work. Picking at her eggs she thought she had better bring Erik up, but before she could speak Raoul spoke.

"Why are you constantly picking at your food Christine?" he asked. "You have to eat. You're becoming so skinny. Here have some bacon." He loaded her plate with food.

"Raoul, I can't eat, I can't sleep. I need to do something." She lowered her eyes to her plate, still picking at her food.

"What do you need a doctor? I'll send for one immediately." He made a move to get out of his chair.

"No!" Christine said loudly, jumping up. "Raoul, I need to see Erik." She finished quietly.

Raoul's face hardened. "How can you think I'd let you anywhere near that monster!" He shouted. "After what he did to you, to me! You think he won't try and kidnap you again!"

Christine's eyes filled with tears, as she stared at the floor. "I know." She said quietly. "It's like you said. I'm still haunted by him, and always will be, but I have to see if he's ok, if he's even alive." She looked up at her husband, with tear stained checks. "Please."

Raoul's face softened, and he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you. I don't want to lose you again, Christine. I'm just trying to keep you safe. I love you."

Christine hugged him back, tears cascading down her checks. "I love you too," she whispered.

"Now I have to go to work. Promise me you won't go to the Opera House."

"I promise." She spoke sadly.

"Thank you." Gently, Raoul kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Christine knew in her heart that Raoul was probably right; Erik might kidnap her again. But she also knew she had to see him again, no matter what the consequence. She had always seemed connected to him by an invisible string. When he had lead her down to his underground home for the first time, she felt that she would follow him across the edge of a cliff if that's where he wanted to take her. The only problem now was the string was pulling her back to him, and she was forced to go, even if it meant breaking her promise to Raoul.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey! I know the last chapter was kind of short, and a little boring, but it will get better (hopefullylol). This is another short chapter, but Erik's in this one. But because of him it was hard to write. He is such a complex character, you can never be sure how he will react. I'm trying to stay true to the charactors as possible, but if I'm not please tell me. And as I've said before, I'd love to hear your reviews, good or bad. In the future I will try to make the chapters longer, though.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. It all belongs to Weber, Leroux, and Kay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of her carriage, Christine was filled with anticipation and fear. Cautiously she stepped inside the Opera House, but stopped in the doorway shocked. It was so different, yet the same. For a moment she was overwhelmed with memories. She didn't know how long she stood there, but slowly she began walking. Suddenly a voice spoke behind her. "Christine is that you? What are you doing here?"

Turning around she saw Madame Giry, and quickly walked over to her. "Madame Giry, have you seen Erik at all? Please I need to know."

Madame Giry sighed. "No I haven't. There has been no sign of him anywhere in the theater. I'm not sure if he's even here anymore."

Christine's eyes filled with tears for the second time that day. "Have you been to his home?"

"No dear, I have not. I was long ago forbidden never to go there."

"Please Madame Giry may I go to my old dressing room?"

"Yes. Here is the key. I have to go look over ballet practice." As Madame Giry walked away, she thought about that conversation. She had lied when she said she had not seen Erik. She had, but no more then a hunched shadow leaving the Opera House to get his necessities. Christine did not realize how much she had hurt him when she left him. Not only breaking his heart, but also his soul. He had given up the whole Phantom of the Opera scheme for good. Seeing Christine again, might just put him over the edge. She sincerely hoped that Christine knew what she was doing. Not for her sake, but for his.

Christine slowly walked to her old dressing room wondering how it looked now. Walking into her room she realized it was exactly the same. Obviously the fire had not reached it. She walked around the room and stopped in front of the mirror. Gazing into it she remembered the first time she had seen Erik, watching her from the other side of this two-way mirror. She knew that the only way he would come to her now was if she was to sing. Nervously she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Father once spoke of an Angel…

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing, I can sense him…

And I know he's here…

Here in this room

He calls me softly…

Somewhere inside hiding…

Somehow I know he's always with me…

He the unseen genius…"

Her voice was a little off key and a little wavy, but she continued to sing.

"Angel of music

Guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory."

She stopped letting the last note hang in the air. Looking into the mirror she prayed with all her heart he would come. "Please God let him come," She murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his under ground world, Erik, had heard her. Her voice, like an angel though it was a little off key. He sighed to himself, thinking it only an allusion of his lovesick heart. After all, he dreamed about her every night. He figured it was the effect of his opium, just the next step to complete madness. After a few minutes, though, he began to realize her voice seemed to echo in his lair instead of his mind. Standing up awestruck he began to follow the sound of her voice. It lead him in front of his two-way mirror. He gazed at her wondering what she was doing here; Raoul certainly hadn't let her come. For a time he just watched her, as he used to do. Drinking her in. Suddenly she got up, silent tears dripping down her face. "Erik if you're here please talk to me." She whispered. It was as though she sensed his presence near her. As she was about to leave he spoke sadly, "You have not been practicing."

She slowly she turned around, and walked in front of the mirror. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you here Christine?" He spoke bitterly. "Your precious Viscount certainly didn't let you come."

She looked at the floor. "I don't know why," she said quietly. "Please come out from behind the mirror."

He didn't say anything. He wanted to come out. God, how he wanted to, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to contain his emotions. He would end up rapping her, or doing something he would regret. It was best for the both of them if the glass was between them.

"Please Erik." She said after he remained silent.

Erik knew he had to leave, and fast. Silently he turned and walked back to his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stayed in front of the mirror for 15 minutes, before realizing that he wasn't there anymore. Turning around she placed the key in her pocket, and went home, planning to return the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys.

Disclamer: Erik does not belong to me. However, in the case that anyone would choose to sue me, I assure you, my entire possesions consist of two balls of lint, a toothpick, and a pack of peanut M&M's. Thank you, and enjoy your reading.

* * *

The next day she returned, and called Erik with her singing. Again he went to the mirror, but this time he only watched her. He refused to speak, even when she began to cry. Eventually she left, promising to come back the again. The next day she did return and the day after that. Each time he spoke not a word. She continued coming every day, and as each day passed Erik realized it was becoming harder and harder to control his emotions. After about two weeks he stopped going to her, instead he would play his piano, trying to block out her voice. He played, but with no emotion. The music that once filled his soul disappeared the night she left.

Finally one day she stopped coming, or so he thought. In reality she was searching for a way to enter his home. He continued playing every day though, for even though she wasn't singing aloud, he heard her voice in his head. He hoped with all his heart that she would stay away from him. Even though two years had passed since he let her go, the wounds were still fresh. Seeing her again had made them worse than ever. He only found peace in sleep, for she haunted his dreams. Waking up on the other hand was anguish. It was like losing her all over again. Nothing brought comfort to him. He rarely left his house, and knew inside he was dying.

A few weeks later Christine found him like this, lost as if in a trance in his music. Quietly she walked up behind him. "Hello Erik."

He quickly twisted around, unsure of what was happening. His eyes filled with pain and anger. Trying to collect his emotions he stood up, his body ridged. "How did you get here Christine?" He spoke quietly, but forcefully.

Christine smiled; unaware of how close Erik was to his breaking point. "The mirror," she replied, "I've been searching it for a month trying to find a way through. Then yesterday I finally opened it, and went as far as the lake. Today I swam across it."

He glanced at her clothes, and saw that they were indeed wet, and sticking around her legs. He closed his eyes a moment trying to control his ragging emotions. When he spoke his voice was filled with bitterness. "What are you doing here Christine?"

Christine didn't know what to say, she didn't know why she was here. "I miss you," she simply said. As soon as she said it, she knew it was true.

For a second his eyes filled with pain and longing, but he quickly erased it. "Don't play games," he replied dangerously.

She looked at him astonished. Innocently she said, "I'm not. I really do miss you."

He looked into her eyes trying to read her. Then he said quietly, "I think it's best if you leave." He turned around and strode towards his bedroom door.

"Erik wait." She caught up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Why do you keep running away from me?"

He flinched away from her touch, and when he spoke he didn't bother to hide his pain. "I think, my dear, it is normally you who runs from me." And with that he closed the door and locked it.

Christine stood there for a moment, shocked, then whispered "Good bye." She walked to the lake and stepped into the cool water. Thinking over what Erik had said, she swam to the opposite side of the lake. He was right. It was usually she who ran, but as she said that fate full night, she was no longer afraid of him. He would never consciously hurt her, but now she feared she had hurt him. His music was emotionless, and when she had briefly touched his arm, she felt his bones sticking out. For the first time she wondered if she had made the wrong choice picking Raoul. Yes she loved Raoul, but Erik needed her, more than she ever imagined. He seemed to be drowning in himself, and his pain, yet now she couldn't save him. She was married. She saw clearly now what it meant to be past the point of no return. Stepping out of the lake, she put on the dry cloths she had left there, and walked home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a chair in his bedroom, Erik wondered what had possessed Christine to come. Did she think she could just come back, and act like nothing had changed between them? Act like he wasn't hurt? He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Couldn't she tell he didn't want to see her? He suffered enough as it was, imagining her, yet trying to forget her.

Even seeing her for a few minutes he could tell that she hadn't changed that much. She was still the child inside that he remembered. The only thing different was that she seemed to have lost all the joy and innocence she used to have. She seemed more serious, and sober, probably due to the maturity that comes with marriage. He sighed wishing for the thousandth time since she left, that she had chosen him. Deep inside though, he hoped she was happy, for that's all he ever wanted. Standing up, he grabbed his cloak, and prepared to take a walk. For once his home felt like a prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking back to the Opera House, he wondered why he did it. For a while he had wandered around with out a purpose, yet his feet seemed to know where they were going. Suddenly they stopped in front of a big pale yellow house. Then it hit him. This was Raoul's house. Cautiously he walked around to the back, where he knew their bedroom was. He had come here a few times to spy on Christine right after their marriage, but had stopped, because it was too painful to see them together. Those times had been for him, but this time was for Christine. He had to see if she was happy.

Silently he climbed a tree close enough to their bedroom balcony to see inside, but hidden from their view. By this time it was dark, and while he waited for them to appear he looked at the grounds. He had to admit he was impressed. Behind him was a lavish garden, filled with many different types of flowers. The house wasn't that bad either. Though it wasn't his taste at all.

As he sat in the tree, scent of the flowers floated up to him, making him drowsy. He quickly shook himself awake, when he heard the door in their bedroom opening. They didn't speak much as they went about their nighttime routines, but Erik watched each of them closely. Christine was very quiet and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Raoul didn't notice anything wrong with Christine, or if he did he didn't say anything. He looked happy, smiling and gently brushing against her now and then. As he would do this she would smile, but Erik saw that her heart wasn't into it.

Finally Christine sat in front of her vanity and began brushing her hair. In the Opera House she would do this every night, and he would always watch her. Her long, brown curls looked so soft, and so alive. They bounced and swayed, as if they had a mind of their own. When she put the brush down he sighed. He had always wanted to brush her hair, and he wondered if Raoul ever did. Carefully he changed position in the tree to get a better view of their bed. The few times he had spied on her, he had left after she had finished brushing her hair, not wanting to see Christine and Raoul make love. Tonight though he stayed, but turned around so he could not see them. His heart could not bear it.

After about an hour he turned around, and saw that Raoul was a sleep. Christine however, was not. She was gazing out the window, looking at the stars. Again Erik shifted positions, but this time not so carefully. The tree shook, and one of the branches taped the window of the French doors. Christine's head jerked up, and she gently eased her self out of bed. Erik cursed himself and scampered down the tree. He slipped behind it, and into its shadow, just as Christine opened the doors, and stepped out on to the balcony. She suspiciously studied the grounds, and her eyes stopped where Erik was hiding. Shaking herself, for her stupidity of thinking she saw a person there, she walked back into her room and closed the door. As soon as she was gone, he swiftly left her grounds, and started the long walk home. He could tell that she was content with her life, but he still didn't know if she was happy.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey guys! I don't really have much to say I just wanted to answer a few reviews, so here it goes.

**Phantazm:** You're right most people back then couldn't swim. But she did meet Raoul at the beach, and how else was she supposed to get across the lake to see Erik?

**Librarian of the Deep:** Thank's so much! I try to keep everyone in character, even though I may not like them. (-coughcough-Raoul-coughcough-)

And as always, all reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine did not return to Erik's home for a week, and for that Erik was grateful. He hoped she would stay away, but he knew that wasn't likely. Since he had a feeling she would be coming, he took his boat to the other side of the lake and left it there for her, and swam back himself. He didn't want her to get sick. While he waited for her, he played his piano, letting all his pent up emotions out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cautiously, Christine crept through the passageways that led to the underground lake. She knew he was angry and hurt, so she had waited until she hoped he would be calmer. She was used to his moods, and his temper flaring up. Sometimes, when he had been her teacher, he would disappear for weeks at a time, without explanation, and then just show up one day for her lesson.

When she reached the lake, she was surprised to see the boat there. Maybe she should come back another time, she thought, he's probably out. Then she spotted a small piece of paper on the seat of the boat. She carefully stepped into the boat and picked it up. On it was written, "Take It." Assuming he meant the boat, she made her way across the lake in it. At about the halfway point, she heard him playing. His music was so sad, yet so passionate. As it wrapped around her, her heart pounded, and her eyes filled with tears. It was so beautiful. Before she knew it she was at the other side of the lake.

Quietly, trying not to break the trance of the music, she stepped out of the boat and walked towards Erik. She stopped about 3 feet away from him, and let the music fill her. By now her tears were falling freely, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She didn't know how long she stood there, but suddenly he stopped playing. Turning around he stood to face her. He didn't seem surprised to see her at all. "Hello Christine," he said softly.

"Hello Erik," she replied just as quietly. For a moment she studied him. He looked like he had a fever. His face was flushed, and sweating. It was almost as if all the sadness and passion was drawn from him, leaving him weak, and feverish. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you." He gestured to a seat nearby and took a seat himself across from the other chair.

Christine gratefully took a seat also, for the music had worn her out emotionally. He seemed well enough, besides the sweating, and flushed face, so she didn't say anything about that.

Erik sighed. "Why are you here Christine?" he asked for the third time.

Christine looked away from him, not meeting his eyes. "I don't know," she finally said. "I feeling like something is missing from my life. Music is missing, and you are my music. You are the person who made music come alive for me. You are my teacher."

"What did I tell you about playing games Christine?" He snapped.

Christine looked him in his eyes. "I'm not playing games," she said, placing her hand on his arm. He immediately flinched away from her touch, but she continued like he didn't. "Erik will you bring music back into my life? Will you be my teacher again?"

Erik studied her silently, contemplating. He would do anything his power to make her happy, but he wasn't sure that he could stand being with her, knowing that she was married, and was taken. For the past two years he had been trying to forget her, yet wishing he could see her, and hoping that she didn't hate him, and now he had the chance. There was also Raoul to consider. If he found out he would probably come after Erik and kill him, but then again it would be a quicker, and less painful death than dying of a broken heart. "What about your precious Viscount?" He snarled, anger glimmering dully in his eyes.

Christine sighed. She had forgotten about Raoul for a minute. He undoubtedly would not let her take lessons from Erik, but she hated to lie to him. It was the only way though. She just wouldn't mention it to him, and come while he was at work. "I wouldn't tell him."

Erik sighed, inside himself. He knew he couldn't deny her anything. Again he studied her, trying to see if she was sincere. He could always read her so well, and he could tell she was. He sighed again, this time out loud. "Fine," he said unhappily. "Be here tomorrow at 2:00."

Her face light up. It was almost worth giving her lessons to see her so happy. Almost, but not quite. He knew that he would eventually regret it.

"Thank you Erik!" She exclaimed happily. "I better go," she said standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked to the boat, but stopped. "I don't want to inconvenience you. I'll just swim across."

Erik held up a hand to silence her. "No. Take the boat. There are other ways in and out of my home that you don't know about."

"Thank you," she said looking deeply into his eyes, as if trying to tell him more.

He nodded, strode to his bedroom and closed the door. Christine stepped into the boat, and started across the lake. It had gone better than she planned, she just hoped Erik would begin to trust her. He seemed cold and distant, as though he was afraid she'd hurt him. She really couldn't blame him though, after all the last time he had been open she broke his heart. She just hoped that he would be friendly, instead of a distant stranger.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I don't really have anything to say. Just that I'm lacking in reviews, and would love your opinion on my story so far, or on how you think the story should progress. Thanks!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sighed to herself as she tried to concentrate on her lesson with Erik. Her lessons were going very well, and her voice was becoming stronger, but lately she had been preoccupied. It wasn't that her lessons were boring; actually they were very similar to those she had when she lived in the Opera House. They would barely talk; just sing. They often did songs from up coming operas or old operas Christine had performed in. Erik was also much the same teacher; he never complimented her, but only pointed out her mistakes. He became a little friendlier, but not much, and made sure to keep his distance from her. He also made sure they never came in physical contact. Though two and a half years had passed, he was careful to guard his heart, and now she knew why. She was pregnant.

She wasn't entirely sure, but she knew within her heart it was true. After all she did miss her last two periods, no matter how much she wished to deny it. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, she did; her and Raoul had been trying for two years to give him an heir. They succeeded a few times, but each time she had a miscarriage. She feared that Raoul would make her stay in bed for her whole pregnancy to make sure she didn't have a miscarriage. That would mean she would have to stop her lessons with Erik, not that she thought he would let them continue with her pregnant. Sometimes she would catch him starring at her with such longing that it scared her. Raoul never looked at her like that, she would then catch herself thinking, but she quickly excused Erik's behavior as indecent.

"Christine! You're not concentrating," Erik interrupted her thoughts. "I stopped playing five minutes ago."

Christine blushed realizing that she had been singing alone for five minutes, while he undoubtedly was trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "That was the third time today. Maybe we should stop."

She agreed. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Silently she went to the boat, and started back to the other side of the lake. She knew she would have to tell Erik soon. He would find out anyway, as would her husband. She promised herself to tell Raoul tonight, and Erik tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, as she lay in Raoul's arms, she knew it was time to tell him. She had been dreading it all night. She had tried to tell him a few times, but chickened out. She wondered why it was so hard to tell him this time. All the other times had been so easy. It's because of Erik, a little voice in her head whispered. She sighed. It wasn't like anything happened between them in the past three months that she had been taking lessons from him, yet she often caught herself thinking about him when she shouldn't, like when her and Raoul made love. She knew it was extremely unfaithful, but she couldn't help it. She was so confused.

Carefully, incase Raoul was asleep, she turned to face him. "Raoul," she whispered.

"Umm," he muttered.

"Raoul, look at me. I have something to tell you."

He reluctantly opened his eyes. "Yes," he whispered smiling.

"Raoul," she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Raoul was fully awake now, and sat up on his elbows. "You are?" He was grinning broadly.

Christine nodded, trying to smile. She tried to say yes, but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Raoul. He was so happy, and she wondered again why she was not.

"How long have you known?" He asked when they stopped the kiss.

"Two weeks," She replied.

"That's why you've been so happy." Raoul too had noticed the difference in Christine since she had begin her lessons with Erik. He had often caught her humming, but just dismissed it as her getting over the trauma of two years ago. Now he attributed to her pregnancy. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Christine smiled. "I wanted to be sure." Again she found herself caught up in a passionate kiss.

"I'm taking off from work tomorrow, so we can start getting ready for the baby," Raoul said rather breathlessly, for they were both out of breath from the kiss.

Christine then sat up on her elbows too. "No, Raoul. I want to go on with my daily life for as long as I can. I wouldn't start showing for at least another month. I always hated being cooped up in the house during my other pregnancies."

Raoul frowned. "The last few times you had miscarriages because of it. No, you are going to start staying in the house earlier this time."

Christine's face fell. "Please just give me two weeks."

Raoul smiled, Christine was always his weak spot, and he could rarely say no to her. "Ok two weeks, but that's it. I don't want you to have another miscarriage."

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

"Now we sleep," Raoul replied grinning. "You need your rest." They laid back down, and Raoul wrapped his arms around his wife. "Good night." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Good night," She replied yawning. It had been easier to tell him than she thought. Now she had to tell Erik, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to take it like Raoul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine arrived at Erik's lair early, so that they could talk. Erik was playing when she arrived, so she just stood there listening. She wondered if this was the last time she would hear him play. Closing her eyes she just let the music take over her, savoring the sound. No matter how many times she heard Erik play he always seemed to amaze her. His music like nothing she had ever heard before, not something she would ever hear again by any other man.

When he stopped playing, she slowly opened her eyes to see Erik staring at her with such longing. He quickly erased it. "You're here early, are you ready for your lesson?" He asked.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. As always when she touched him, he flinched away as if he had been burned. "We need to talk," she said quietly.

He studied her a moment, nodded, and stood up. They walked over to his living room, and took a seat opposite each other. "Yes," he inquired.

Christine took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then not looking at him she replied, "Erik, I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry guys! Just couldn't resist leaving you hanging!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliff hanger! I couldn't resist! -insert wicked laugh- Anyways not much to say. As always I'd love to hear your reviews good or bad. It just makes my day when I go online and see the reviews you guys write.

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik could not believe his ears. Christine? Pregnant? It was as if Christine and Raoul's marriage had never sunk in for him. As if he never really comprehended what it meant. He didn't know why it was such a shock for him. He had basically seen them make love, then why did his heart seem to break all over again? It was because I love her, he thought. That's why I can't imagine her having anyone else's babies. He quickly tried to erase all emotion off his face, but he knew it was too late as soon as he looked at her. She looked so sad, so guilty.

"No more lessons," he said steely.

She didn't look at him, but said, "I know." Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry Erik," she whispered looking him deep in his eyes.

He suddenly became angry. Angry with himself for letting her back into his life, angry with himself for making her pity him. He quickly stood up, and walked to his bedroom, without a word to her, and slammed the door.

Going over to the coffin he used as a bed, he picked it up and hurled it at the wall. It cracked, but didn't break. Again he picked it up, and threw it at the wall. He did this over and over again, until it was nothing, but a pile of firewood. He didn't know why he slept in it, except that he felt as good as dead anyway. He didn't know why he even bothered with life. It only brought him rejection, and pain. Going over to his night table, he picked up his knife and held it to his throat. He breathing was ragged, and his hand was shaking. Inside he knew he couldn't do it, not because he feared going to hell (he didn't believe in God), but because no matter how many lives he took he could never take his own.

He sighed, sitting down his chair. Why had he been so stupid to give her lessons again? Softly there came a knock on the door. He sat up straight, shocked. Why hadn't she left? Slowly the door opened, and she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Why are you still here Christine?" He said wearily.

She looked him straight in his eyes. "I couldn't leave you like that."

He laughed hollowly. "That's all you seem to do, Christine, leave me."

Christine was silent for a moment. Then unexpectedly he spoke, surprising both him, and Christine. "Are you happy Christine?"

She looked surprised at his question. Again she was silent. Waiting for her to speak, Erik studied her. She seemed to be thinking about it. "I am content," she said at last.

"But are you happy," Erik persisted.

Christine sighed. "Yes." But Erik could tell she was lying. He believed she was content, but she was not happy. "I have to go. I just wanted to say good-bye, and thank you for the lessons. They really meant a lot to me." She turned, and left.

"Good bye," he whispered.

Erik felt empty inside. All emotion was gone. She had left him again. Again he asked himself why he had agreed to give her lessons. Suddenly he felt trapped, in his body, in his room. He needed to escape. Moving towards his desk, he opened one of the drawers and stared at its contents. A half empty poppy-cake bag lay in the drawer along with the pipe. Pulling out the objects, he sauntered out of his room and into the main one. Collapsing onto the divan, he lit the opium and let himself become lost in the drug filled haze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making her way home, she thought about what Erik had asked, was she happy. At first thought she would say yes, but then thinking about it she didn't know what to answer. She was not unhappy, that she knew, but was she happy. As she had told Erik, she was content, however there was no flavor to life, no sparkle. Only in the past few weeks from taking lessons from Erik had she found happiness. She hoped that she could find happiness with the baby that was growing inside her. No matter how much she would hate being locked in the house, unable to go anywhere, she was looking forward to having the baby. She hoped that it would be a boy, so she could fulfill her duty as a wife of a Viscount, and give Raoul an heir. She sighed. Yes, a baby was exactly what she needed to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I think I'm going to start putting authors notes at the end of the chapters, so I can say stuff about the chapter without ruining for you.

I'd like to give thanks to Phantazm for giving me the idea for having him wreck his coffin. I always found it creepy! I was going to have him smash ceramic figurines, but I liked this idea much better.

Again read, and review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter will have Nadir in it. I know I all ready have Madame Giry, as a link to Erik's past, but I always liked Nadir's role. He's basically Erik's best friend, while Madame Giry is more of Erik's "mother figure". I loved both characters, so they're both in my story (though I don't know how that fits Erik's history. Oh well. I probably won't get into his history too much anyway). As always, read and review please!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir had not seen Erik in two years, and was therefore surprised to see him at his door. Erik looked a wreck, his hair was not brushed and he had bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep. Nadir said nothing about his appearance, but ushered him in, gave him a chair, and hurried to make tea. Then he took a seat opposite Erik. He did not question him, knowing from experience that he would not get sufficient answers; he just sat sipping his tea.

Finally, after about an hour Erik spoke. "She's pregnant," was all he said, but Nadir knew whom he spoke of.

"How do you know? You haven't been spying on her, have you Erik?" He asked anxiously.

Erik shook his head. "No, of course not. I've been giving her voice lessons again," he replied, burying his face in his hands.

Nadir was shocked. "Whatever possessed you to give her voice lessons!" He exclaimed. "If her husband ever found out he'd kill you!"

Erik lifted his face from his hands, and replied sharply. "I know what would have happened, daroga. Do not scold me as if I was a child!"

"I don't think you do," Nadir started, but Erik cut him off.

"Are you going to scold me, or do you want to know what happened? I came here because I couldn't stand being in a place that reminded me so much of her, not to listen to you talk to me like a child."

Nadir sighed, "Fine tell me what happened."

Erik looked off into space remembering. Then softly he began. He told Nadir everything. How she had come to him, searching him out. Asking for lessons again, telling him of her pregnancy. His voice did not waver. It was as if all emotion left him. At the end though he broke down. His eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in his hands once more. "Daroga, what am I going to do? Her voice is haunting me. I can't go back to the darkness of the Opera House."

Nadir looks thoughtful, going over Erik's story in his mind. At last he spoke. "I think you need to move out of the Opera House, and get away from Paris."

Erik laughed hollowly. "What do you propose I do? Start living above ground? Incase you haven't noticed I'm not exactly welcomed with open arms."

"You used to live above ground before Erik," Nadir countered. "Why not again?"

"And what am I to do about money?"

"Again, you made money before, and you haven't been making money in the past two years."

Erik ran his fingers through his hair frustrated.

Nadir could tell he was relenting. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, your right," Erik shouted, standing up. "I should try to forget her, live again with the people who will eventually drive me away. Live with people who will constantly be trying to see what is under my mask. Live through the torment and try to make a life without her, but maybe I don't want to live without her. Maybe I don't want to forget her." The one visible side of his face was red, and his eyes gleamed dangerously.

Nadir stood up. "Erik sit down," he said calmly.

Erik glared at him a moment, but sat down. His body was shaking with suppressed anger.

"Why are you asking me things you know? You know you need to move. As for money you could always be an architect, or you could compose operas and sell them."

Erik stood up again, and began pacing, angrily. "I can't compose music! She was my music!"

Nadir nodded thoughtfully. "You could always retire you know. You should have enough money. After all, the Opera managers paid you 20,000 francs a month."

Erik held up his hands in defeat. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll move out of the Opera House."

Nadir smiled. "Good. I'll take care of finding you a house."

"Good," Erik replied. Abruptly he stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it, and then stopped. "I'll be back in a week to see what you've found for me," and with that he slammed the door, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir found Erik a fairly small house outside the city, and he moved into it with in a month. Erik did not do much in the house; sleeping during the day, and staying up all night. He could not stand the sun, and even when he was awake during the day he had the windows covered with heavy drapes. Often he would take walks, traveling miles in the dark. He became accustomed to his life, and never left the house except to go on those walks. Nadir brought everything he needed, except his opium. Nadir refused to bring it no matter how many times Erik threatened him, or begged. Erik was then forced to make trips to the city to get it himself. He did not use it as much as he used to, just when he couldn't stop thinking about Christine. Nadir did however bring Erik a piano, even though he didn't want one. He never played it, but many a times just sat on the bench staring at the keys. He, unlike Christine, was not content with his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine's life was uneventful, and her pregnancy steadily progressed, foe the next five months. She was rather bored, but was glad to be able to walk around the house. She knew within a few months Raoul would restrict her to bed, to make sure that she wouldn't have a miscarriage. She would often think of Erik no matter how hard she tried not to. He was always in her thoughts, and she wondered how he was and if he was even alive. Her memories of him, and the two weeks she first spent with him resurfaced after she had left him the second time. His music played in her mind constantly, calling to her. She wished she could erase all memories of Erik. They were too painful, yet she was glad they were there, filling her empty days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh by the way, I've been mostly putting up short chapters, so I can update more frequently. Do you guys like the shorter chapters, or do you want them longer? Remember the longer they are, the less frequently I'll update. Tell me what you guys want! All suggestions are welcome!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Wahh… No Reviews! Do you like the story? Do you hate it? Tell me! Please? **–**gives puppy dog face- Seriously, I feel like I'm in the dark. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking up from her book, Christine glanced at the clock. Raoul should have been home a half hour ago. He was often late from work, but for some reason she felt a sense of foreboding. She wished he'd come home, and make her feel silly for being anxious.

Abruptly, there was a knock at the front door. She stood up to answer it, but then remembered the servants. It was so hard getting used to them!

A servant walked in and said, "There is a Police Officer here to see you, Madame."

Christine grabbed the arm of her chair to support her shaking body. Something must have happened to Raoul, she thought. She felt light headed, but managed to reply calmly, "Show him in."

The policeman walked into the room, and by now Christine was frantic. What if something happened to him? I can't raise a child by my self! Trying to remain calm she tired to be a gracious host. "Take a seat officer."

"No thank you. I'll only be a moment."

"Has something happened to Raoul?" She replied her voice wavering in spite of herself.

"I'm afraid so Madame," the officer replied taking off his hat.

The last thing Christine heard before darkness consumed her was, "Your husband was in a carriage accident this afternoon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness swirled around her, as she struggled to gain consciousness. She could hear voices talking, but couldn't make out what they said. Desperately she tried to concentrate on them, to block out her fear. Raoul was injured, and possibly dead.

"She should be waking up soon. It's just the shock. Have her take this when she wakes up."

That must be the doctor, she thought. I need ask him about Raoul. No, I don't want to know. But I need to! She fought desperately with herself. "Raoul," she muttered.

"There she's waking now. If you need me you know where to find me.

She heard a door close, and she tried opening her eyes. "Raoul," she muttered again.

"Shh. It's ok Madame. You can visit him as soon as you're better."

She recognized the voice of one of her servants. He's alive! Tears gathered in her eyes, and spilled down her checks. She didn't know what she would have done if he had died!

"Here Madame. Take this."

Christine felt some bitter tasting liquid slide down her throat, before she was once again swallowed in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry don't mean to beg, but I'd really like to hear your thoughts. If you don't want to review, e-mail me at Sorry about the short chapter. I'll have the next one up probably tomorrow.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep reviewing! It always makes my day! This chapter is one of my favorites! Sorry about the last chapter being so short, it was really just a transition (though I can't promise there will be no more that short).

**Phantom-Lover72**: Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you who Christine will end up with. What's the fun in that? After this chapter you'll probably know though. And if you've read my profile you probably already know!

Disclaimer: What's the point of putting one up? We all know I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I wished I did. Oh well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day, three days later, not reflecting Christine's mood at all. She felt it should be raining her tears. As soon as she was better, the doctor had told her the truth, Raoul was dying. He received many injuries that were now infected, and wouldn't last much longer. She spent much of her three days crying, and begging the doctor to let her go see him. The doctor was concerned about the baby, and would not allow her to risk its health, when Raoul would last another week or two. Christine relented, but only because she thought that's what Raoul would want.

Now she was on he way to his room in the hospital. The doctor had said Raoul had a fever, and was slipping in and out of consciousness. She stopped outside his door, and took a deep breath. She had promised herself she wouldn't let Raoul see her cry. Silently, she opened the door, and closed it behind her. The sight that greeted her eyes made her cry out. He was lying in bed, his face red, and sweating. He had many cuts and bruises, and was therefore heavily bandaged. She couldn't believe this was her proud, handsome husband. Her eyes filled with tears, though she tried to stop them, and cascaded down her face. At the moment he was a sleep, and she was glad he was. She couldn't bear the thought of talking to him, and pretending everything was fine. As quickly as she could, she rushed out of the hospital, and went to her carriage. She didn't go anywhere, just sat in it letting all her tears fall freely.

When she was finished crying all her tears, she felt exhausted. She wanted to go home, and curl up in bed. To forget the past few days, but she knew she had to see him. Wiping the last of her tears from her face, she stepped out of her carriage, and made her way up to his room. This time he was "awake," though that's not how she would describe him. He seemed to hardly know where he was, but when he spotted her he smiled weakly.

"Christine you're here," he said with difficulty.

No matter how much it pained her, she forced her feet to walk over to his bed and sit down. "Yes." She tried to smile, but failed. Even in his daze Raoul noticed.

"I'm going to be ok. Don't worry. In a few days I'll come home, and then in a few months we'll have our baby." He tried to sit up, but fell back and was lost in sleep.

Christine's eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me," She whispered, her tears falling freely. "I need you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next week and a half Christine rarely left Raoul's side. She came early in the morning and left late at night. If she didn't have the baby to think about, she would have stayed all night. He didn't wake often, and less in the last few days. Most of the time she sat holding his hands, sometimes singing. When he did wake it was only for a few minutes. The doctors said he would only live a few more days, and she was devastated. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought of the life inside her. She wished with all her heart that Raoul could live to see his baby, but she knew it was impossible. The baby would be born months, and Raoul was dying in days.

At night, for the first time in two and a half years, her dreams were not filled with Erik's voice, but memories of Raoul. The most frequent one was of that day so many years ago, when he rescued her scarf from the sea. Her favorite though, was the one of that night on the roof when they had confessed their love for each other. Their love song rang in her head.

"Any where you go

Let me go, too-

Love me-

That's all I

Ask of you."

Now he was leaving her. Going somewhere, where she could not venture. Leaving her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks since Christine had found out the news. She was sitting in a chair, and suddenly she felt the grip on her hand tighten. Looking up, she could see that Raoul was waking. His face was contorted in pain. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here," she said soothingly.

Raoul's eyes opened. "Christine…"

"Yes. I'm here"

"Take good care of our baby… I wish I could be with you…. and see it born…." his voice was shaking, as though each breath caused him difficulty.

Christine wiped the hair that had fallen over his face away, lovingly. "Of course you'll be there. You're just sick right now. You need rest."

"No… I love you Christine… Thank you for staying with me… but you need to go home…. Stay healthy… For the baby… I love you…"

Christine felt tears stinging in her eyes. It seemed all she did was cry the past few weeks. "I love you too," she sobbed, but he was already asleep. A faint smile on his lips, and his breathing seemed a bit easier. Before she left that night, she gently placed a kiss on his forehead. She feared, that had been his goodbye. When she arrived at the hospital the next morning, she received the news that he had died in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: -skipping in a circle and singing- Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! Raoul's dead! –notices everyone watching- Opps. Glad I got that out of my system! I'd like to give credit to my friend Lady of the Opera for giving me the idea for making Raoul suffer in a hospital, I was just going to have him break his neck in the carriage accident, but this is so much better. -laughs wickedly- the more Raoul suffers the better. (In case you haven't caught on I'm not a big Raoul fan).

BTW: I hope this chap wasn't too dramatic. I was worried that it was. Well tell me what you think! What are you waiting for, go review my story!

Tracy


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates Raoul! Lol.

**Athena:** Good idea, but I have other plans for how Christine sees Erik again. You'll find out what next chapter!

**Phantom-lover72:** My thoughts exactly!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke at dawn, sweating. She had had a nightmare again. She had been having one every night since Raoul had died. It was always the different, but she was always running from an unknown fear.

It had been a week since Raoul's funeral. It had been a small, with only his closest friends. His parents came too, but only arriving the day before, and leaving immediately after. They had never liked her, and thought Raoul had married beneath himself. She did not see them at all, until the funeral, where they were cold, and distant. She knew that unless her baby was a boy, that she was of no use to them, and prayed, that it was indeed a boy.

For the past week, she had been very lonely. She had never bonded with any of the wife's of Raoul's friends, and no one visited her. She was alone in her sorrow, and she felt alone in the world.

Turning over she tried to fall back to sleep, which proved impossible. After about two hours of tossing and turning, she got up to find some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost 3:00, and she was almost asleep when her maid knocked on her door. "Come in," she said groggily. She had gone back to bed to try to make up for the lack of sleep she had been getting at night, but it was no use. It seemed her whole life had been haunted by dreams. First Erik's, now these. Inwardly, she sighed. Was she ever going to be free of them?

The maid entered, and curtsied. "Sorry to bother you Madame, but there are people at the door to see you."

Christine sat up interested. Who had come to see her? "Who?" She inquired of her maid.

"They did not tell me their names Madame," the maid said looking at her feet. "Would you like help getting dressed?"

Christine sighed. "Yes please." She let her maid pick out a dress, and do her hair however she liked. It didn't matter to her which dress she wore, or how her hair was done. All her dresses were black now, and she didn't care how she looked anymore as long as she looked acceptable. Over all it took her half an hour to get down stairs, by which time she had been informed her guests were in the sitting room having tea.

Straitening her dress, she opened the door and caught a glimpse of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, before her friend hurled herself at her.

"Meg!" Madame Giry exclaimed, shocked.

"I've missed you so much!" Meg's voice came, a little muffled.

Christine hugged her fiercely back. "Me too Meg, but your kind of cutting of my air supply," she joked.

Meg blushed. "Sorry," she said releasing her friend. Together they went and sat on the couch next to each other, across from Madame Giry. "How are you doing? We heard about Raoul."

Christine's eyes glistened, but no tears fell. She had cried all the tears she ever would for Raoul. "As good as I could be. I've been lonely though. I'm so glad you're here."

Meg compassionately stroked her friend's hand. "At least you have the baby to remember Raoul by."

"How long till the baby comes?" Madame Giry asked.

"Three months. I think I'm going to go out of my mind by then with boredom. How long are you staying?"

"Just for the evening," replied Madame Giry. "Meg has rehearsal tomorrow."

Christine's face fell a little, but she quickly smiled. "You'll come back, and visit won't you?"

Madame Giry smiled kindly. "Of course my dear."

The two younger girls were soon talking non-stop. They had seen each other a few times since Christine's wedding, but not often. Meg was always busy with rehearsals, and Christine was busy being a wife. They had only been able to catch a few days together in the past two and a half years.

Madame Giry watched the girls smiling. Christine looked awful though. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. There were bruises under her eyes, and her skin was deathly pale. Guests would do her some good. She wished Christine would take care of her self, if to for herself, then for the baby.

After about two hours a servant knocked on the door surprising them all.

"Dinner is ready Madame."

Christine looked up shocked. How the time had flown by. "Is it that time already?" She said standing up. "Thank You," she said dismissing the servant. As Meg and Madame Giry stood up, she led them to an adjoining room. "This way."

Madame Giry stopped in the doorway. "Christine, may I speak to you a moment alone?"

Christine gave Meg a questioning look, who shrugged. "Of course," she replied. "You can have a seat Meg," she told her friend as she walked make into the other room, and shut the door. Meg, of course, rushed to the door, and pressed her ear against it hoping to catch what they were saying.

"Is something the matter Madame Giry?" Christine asked.

Madame Giry looked at her hard. "I just thought I'd let you know Erik is gone."

Christine felt a little faint. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her teacher so soon after losing Raoul. "He's not dead is he?" She chocked out in a whisper.

"Of course not," Madame Giry said waving her hand to dismiss the thought. "He's just left the Opera House."

"How do you know?" Christine asked relived. "I thought you said your not allowed to visit his home."

"I'm not." Madame Giry's tone became hard again. "He left me this note." Reaching into a pocket in her skirt, she pulled out an envelope. Its seal was red, in the shape of a skull, and on it was written _Madame Giry_ in red ink. "Here," Madame Giry said as she handed the envelope to Christine.

Slowly, Christine opened the envelope, and took out the note inside.

_Dear Madame Giry,_

_ I would like to thank you for all your help over the years. __Your services are no longer needed. I have acquired a home outside Paris that suites my needs. I no longer feel at rest in the Opera __House, and wish to escape thememories it holds for me. Here is some money for all your troubles over the years. __Once again I thank you._

_O.G._

Christine shakily took a seat. She had driven him out. Made his soothing darkness into hell. She had driven him into the light, into the world of men, where he had been so cruelly received. Her eyes filled with tears. How could she have done this to her angel? "I've driven him out," she said shakily. "He couldn't bear the memories of me. Of the thought of me having Raoul's baby." She desperately tried to hold her tears in, as guilt overwhelmed her.

Madame Giry watched her carefully. "I thought I'd let you know in case you were planning to visit him."

Christine flushed. How did Madame Giry know that was the first place she planned to go after she had the baby?

Madame Giry saw her face redden and said quietly, "Please don't go looking for him. He has been hurt enough."

Christine looked up letting a few tears fall. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Then leave him be. When you left him it almost killed him. You can't do that to him again," Madame Giry interrupted her.

"I know," Christine said quietly. "But he haunts me. There isn't a night he doesn't visit my dreams, or a day I don't think of him. Raoul was right, I will never escape him."

Madame Giry looked at her for a moment, and then asked gently, "Do you love him?"

"No!" Christine said quickly. "He's a murder, yet he's my friend." She said in a calmer voice. "And I want him to stay that way. He was there when I needed someone the most. When I missed my father, or when Carlotta made fun of me. His voice was always there comforting me. That night I never wanted to abandon him, I mean I didn't want to stay with him, but… I still want him in my life."

"My dear, Erik doesn't want your friendship. He wants your love, and if you can't give him that I suggest you stay away from him."

Meg hurried to sit down as the door opened, just barely making it. Her mother was not fooled, and raised an eyebrow at her. Meg knew they would be talking at home. Christine, fortunately was too upset to notice anything, sat down and was quiet for most of the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope I kept everyone in character here, but tell me if I didn't. As always read and review please!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be longer. Also just to let you know I'm skipping ahead four months, to after Christine has had the baby. I thought about putting her birthing scene in, but decided against it, as I have no experience in childbirth. However if you guys want one or fell it needs one let me know, and I'll recruit my moms help for that chapter, and base it off movies I've seen and books I've read. That's about it… Read and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold winter night, about four months later that Christine showed up outside Nadir's apartment. In one hand she griped a small sleeping baby close to her chest, in the other a suitcase. Nadir was stunned to say the least. She was the last person he ever excepted to arrive on his doorstep. Too stunned to say anything, he led her in. She gratefully took a seat, while Nadir, coming to his senses, went and made tea. She gratefully sipped the scorching tea, burning her tongue in the process. After a few silent minutes Nadir opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as Christine held up her hand.

"Please just give me a minute," She replied unsteadily, as though she was going to burst into tears. Slowly she put the teacup down, and gazed at her baby's face. To her disappointment, it looked nothing like Raoul, but exactly like her. The only thing it got from Raoul was its baby-blue eyes (though she heard most babies have blue eyes, but lose them as they get older). Christine still couldn't believe this was her and Raoul's baby. The birthing had been awful, but thankfully dream like. All she could remember was pain, and her cries for Raoul. Madame Giry and Meg had been there the whole time, whipping her forehead and trying to calm her. As soon as she held her baby in her arms, the dream was lifted. She could remember gazing at its face, trying to memorize every detail. Then she carefully lifted it to her bare breast, so it could nurse, as she fell to sleep.

Christine closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the next memories from coming. After gaining her composer, she opened her eyes. Seeing Nadir watching her she smiled sadly. "It's a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

"What's her name?" He asked gently.

"Madeline," she replied.

Nadir paled slightly, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry I just showed up. I found your address among Raoul's things, and I have no where else to go." Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears.

Nadir waited a few moments while Christine collected herself. "Where is your husband?"

Christine looked down at Madeline sadly. "He died about four months ago."

"I'm sorry," Nadir said.

They were once again lapsed into silence. Suddenly Christine looked up and spoke. "Could you take me to Erik?"

Nadir sighed. He had been expecting her to say something like that. "No," he said quietly.

"Please, I have no where else to go!" She cried.

"Why do you have no where to go?" Nadir asked patiently. "What happened to yours and Raoul's house?"

"Raoul's family disowned me!" By now she was crying. "They never liked me. They thought Raoul had married far beneath himself. Then I didn't give them an heir, so I was no use to them. Dead weight! They gave me a week and some money and told me to move out. I went to Madame Giry's and she helped me get an inn. I stayed there for two and a half weeks. They only gave me enough money to support myself for a few weeks. I ran out of money! I can't get a job though. Who will take care of Madeline while I work?" She was now near hysterics. "I have no where to go. Madame Giry and Meg do not have any room in their tiny apartment for me. Madame Giry said Erik had moved out of the Opera House, otherwise I would have gone there. Please, I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do if you turn me down. He's my last resort," she finished sadly.

Nadir sat silently thinking over her situation slowly. She was right; Erik was the only one who could help her. The only problem was if he would be willing. After a few minutes debating he spoke. "I'll speak to him, but I can't promise anything. You may sleep here tonight. Tomorrow you will stay here, while I go talk to him."

Christine nodded. "Thank you. Please, don't tell Erik why I need to stay with him. If he lets me stay with him I will explain it to him."

Nadir raised an eyebrow. "You might have a better chance if I tell him."

"I know, but I need to."

"Here I will show you to your room." Nadir stood up and led her to his guest bedroom. "If you need anything just ask, and if you wake and do not find me here, help your self to anything in the kitchen." He pointed to another door.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she repeated. She took one look at the bed, and wished she could just lie down, and go to sleep. Instead she placed Madeline in the bed, while she changed her cloths. Finally, after struggling with her corset for forty-five minutes, she nursed and changed Madeline. Carefully she took some pillows and blankets, and made a type of bed to make sure Madeline wouldn't fall off the bed. After putting Madeline to sleep she finally lay down on the bed, knowing she would be awakened in a few hours by Madeline's crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: One other thing, I was thinking of changing the title of this story, but I don't know what else to call it. If you have any ideas let me know. On the same note, I want to name my chapters too. If anyone has good chapter names let me know also, and you'll get a big hug from Erik! (As you've probably noticed I am awful at coming up with names. I need your help!) My e-mail is or you can IM me at Starflower0190.

Read and Review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block, then I was sick. Ok here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine lay in bed trying to fall back to sleep. Madeline was asleep now, and Christine wished to take advantage of it. She knew she should get up, get dressed, and have breakfast, but all she wanted to do was sleep in this nice, warm bed. Resignedly she slowly sat up and stretched. After making sure Madeline was an ok, and covering her with another blanket, she got up. She struggled with her corset for some time, before giving up and throwing it in her suitcase. Putting on a plain black dress, she exited the room, leaving the door open, so she could hear Madeline if she cried. Finding the apartment empty, she helped herself to a slice of bread with butter, and a cup of tea. After cleaning up after herself, she checked on Madeline. She was awake and seemed content looking around herself curiously. Christine picked her up, smiling, and sat down in a chair to nurse her. Madeline immediately began sucking hungrily, and noisily. Christine laughed. "How can you eat so much, after you just ate three hours ago?" Madeline just looked at her, before closing her eyes contently. Christine laughed again. She had loved Madeline the moment she saw her. She had been the only bright spot in the past few weeks. After about 15 minutes, Christine eased Madeline away from her breast, burped her, and changed her diaper. Then she returned to the main room.

Nadir was not back yet, so she went over to his bookshelf, and selected a book at random. She had never been very fond of reading until she had meet Erik. He would all ways read her when she went to his home. Subconsciously she hoped that they would have those times again. She sat down in a chair, placing Madeline in her lap, and began reading aloud. The book wasn't that interesting, but she continued reading, until Madeline was asleep.

By the time she placed Madeline on the bed, and ensured her comfort, Nadir was back. He sat heavily in a chair, while Christine made tea. She was very anxious to hear what Erik had said.

Nadir had tried his best to convince Erik to let Christine stay with him, but to no avail. Erik wanted to know why Christine needed to stay with him. Without that information he would not let her stay. Nadir was actually quiet proud of him. He said he wanted nothing to do with Christine, and he stuck to it. The only problem was what would Christine do? Nadir gratefully took the cup of tea from Christine. Arguing with Erik always wore him out.

Christine tried to wait patiently, but couldn't stop herself. "What did he say?" She burst out unexpectedly.

Nadir slowly lowered his cup of tea to the table. "He said no."

"Why?"

Nadir sighed. "It's like I said. He wants to know your reasons."

Christine's face grew angry. "Am I not allowed to keep them to myself!"

"If you were going to live in his home, he has a right to know why." Nadir countered.

"Fine! I will go talk to him!" She snapped angrily. Standing up she walked to her room to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir tried to persuade her not to go, but she was determined. The carriage ride to Erik's home was spent in silence, except for Madeline's wailing. By the time they arrived, she was fast asleep. Nadir opened the door with a key, and let them in. He motioned to Christine to stay put, while he went to find Erik.

Erik at the time was asleep in his room, but was rudely waken by a knock on the door. He silently cursed Nadir, while he went and opened the door. "What is it now, Nadir?" He asked agitatedly.

Nadir looked at Erik up and down. "Get dressed, there is someone here to see you."

Erik growled. "You brought her didn't you?"

"Yes, she's determined to talk to you," Nadir said, ignoring Erik's death glare. "I'll have her wait for you in your music room." He quickly left the room, before Erik could say another word.

Erik cursed Nadir again, this time out loud. He didn't see how he could refuse to see her. If he didn't come down stairs, she would just come up to find him. He took off his robe, and hurriedly put on some cloths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine walked around the music room studying it. She could tell he decorated it himself. The walls were a dark red, and the curtains were black to block out the sunlight. The furniture was dark, though she couldn't tell what type of wood it was. On the shelf there was blank music paper. There was a soft couch in the middle of the room, across from a divan. Her favorite thing in the room was a piano in the corner. She walked to it and ran her hand over the keys. When she lifted her hands from it, she was surprised to see streaks were her fingers had been. She could tell he had not played it in a while. It both saddened and troubled her.

"You came here to talk to me?"

Christine jumped. She had not heard Erik enter. "Yes," she said turning from the piano. Her heart beat faster as she looked at him. She could tell he was angry by the way he held himself, but he looked better from when she had seen him last. His frame looked like it had filled out a little, though he was still terribly skinny. When she met his eyes again she could tell that he had been studying her too. She blushed, realizing she wasn't wearing a corset. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes, until she realized he was waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath. "Erik may I stay with you?"

"No," he said right away. "I believe I told Nadir to tell you that. If that's all…" He turned to leave.

"Erik, please. I have nowhere else to go," she said stopping him.

"That, I am afraid, is not my problem, but of your husbands."

Christine dropped her gaze. "Raoul died three months before the baby was born."

Erik stood shocked. Raoul's death was news to him, but he swiftly tried to cover it. He was not moved by Raoul's death at all, had it been his way Raoul would have died three years ago in his torture chamber. For a second he had a sliver of hope that Christine had returned, because she was free again and wanted him. Her next words however banished that hope.

"I had a baby girl, about a month ago. Then Raoul's family disowned me. For the past month I've been living in an inn." She looked up into Erik's eyes. "Erik, I'm out of money. If you don't let me stay with you I'll be living on the streets." She finished softly, wishing she hadn't given Madeline to Nadir to hold so she would have something to do with her hands.

Erik experienced a wave of different feelings wash over him. He was mad at himself for believing that she wanted him, but at the same time he was mad at Christine for thinking of him as a last resort. He felt love for her and a need to protect her, but he also felt a need to protect himself from her. They stood like this for ten minutes, while Erik thought about his possible choices. He rapidly tried to think of something to buy time with. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Christine replied confused.

"Why do you want to live with me? There must be someone else you can move in with."

Christine shook her head sadly. "I'd move in with Madame Giry, but there is no room in her small apartment for me." She paused, and lowered her eyes. " And I missed you."

Erik's anger immediately sparked. He wished she would stop lying to him. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself, and think rationally. He wouldn't necessarily see her if she moved in. The house was pretty large, and with his nocturnal behavior there schedules would not over lap that much. "How long would you be staying?"

"Until I can find a job, and apartment."

He sighed. There was no way he could turn her out into the streets. "Fine. Your room is upstairs, to the left, and the last door down the hall. Have Nadir bring your bags."

"Thank you Erik." She said quietly.

Erik nodded and left the room. He had conveniently given her the room farthest away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, this story doesn't really have a plot. It's mostly an Erik/Christine fluffy story. I'd put a plot in, but I have no ideas for one! Anyone have one for me? –looks out at the reading audience- If anyone has a good one let me know. My e-mail is Thanks! Read and Review. Oh and by the way I'm still looking for chapter names and a new title.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. There has been so much stuff going on in my life, with progects, and concerts, and homework, and so on. I'll try to update more frequently. Good news though. POTO is finally out on DVD! I must have gone to 5 or 6 stores in order to find the 2 disc special edition! It was worth it though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine silently crept down the stairs. It had been a week since she had moved in with Erik, and he had avoided her entirely. Every night she watched, from her bedroom window, him creep out of the house. Tonight she was going with him. He couldn't avoid her forever. Madeline had just fallen to sleep, so Christine approximated two hours at the least until she had to return. She stopped in front of the front door to await his arrival. She did not have to wait long.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her. She saw his back stiffen, and she could tell he was angry even in the dark. Without saying a word he continued towards the door. Trying to stop, she stepped in front of him. "May I come with you?"

"No," he said side stepping her.

"Please," she said stepping in front of the door. "It's a beautiful night out."

"No," he growled. He had nowhere else to go, so he headed to the back door. Christine immediately began to follow him. Unexpectantly he stopped and turned around, causing Christine to bump into him. "Go back to bed Christine."

"No, you've been avoiding me all week. You can't avoid me forever Erik." She gazed at him steadily.

"Go back to bed," Erik repeated.

"No," she said calmly.

Erik was surprised. She had never ignored a command he gave her twice. He realized she had grown up. "What do you want Christine?" He asked wearily.

What Christine said next surprised the both of them. "Would you give me lessons again?"

Erik did not try to hide his surprise. He did not want to give her lessons again, but he knew she would then leave him alone. "Fine. Be in the music room at 3:00 sharp."

Christine smiled. "Thank you." She turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

Erik shook his head half smiling. Maybe she hadn't grown up that much after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine walked into the music room three weeks later. She was late for her music lesson for the first time. Erik was waiting for her at the piano bench.

She loved having lessons again. She had missed them when she had been pregnant. It seemed no matter what happened in her life, she always had her lessons.

Her lessons were the only time she ever saw Erik. Everyday, after her lesson, she invited him to have dinner with her, but everyday he refused. She felt like she was intruding in his house, and spent most of her time in her room reading. Other times she would take long walks with Madeline. Despite this Erik never left his room, except at night.

Nadir often came bringing food, and other necessities. Christine enjoyed his visits. They would talk; Christine about Madeline, and Nadir about the "outside" world. After talking with Christine Nadir would retreat to Erik's room, sometimes staying there for hours. Christine had no idea what they did or talked about, and she never asked. She didn't want to intrude in Erik's life anymore.

"Erik, I'd like you to meet someone," Christine said holding up Madeline. Erik had never meet Madeline before, and Christine had never brought her to a lesson before. Today Madeline refused to fall asleep.

Erik reluctantly stood up and walked towards Christine. He had known he would eventually have to met Christine's baby, but he dreaded it. He feared it would look exactly like Raoul. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Erik, this is Madeline."

Erik sucked in his breath. Madeline had been his mothers name. Gathering up his courage he looked down at the baby. As he did, all thoughts of his mother disappeared. Madeline looked exactly like her mother. He looked up at Christine in aw.

She was looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry. I had to bring her. She wouldn't fall asleep, and I couldn't leave her in our room by herself…" She trailed off nervously.

Erik looked back down at Madeline. She raised her chubby little arms trying to get his mask. He took an alarmed step backwards. "That's fine."

"Maybe if you sang to her, like you did when you first took me to your home, she would fall asleep?" She asked timidly. Erik had not sung to her since the duet in _Don Juan_.

Erik nodded and began singing.

"_Night-time sharpens, _

_Heightens each sensation…_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination…_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses…_

_Slowly, gently_

_Night unfurls its splendor…_

_Grasp it, sense it-_

Tremulous and tender… 

_Turn your face away_

_From the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away_

_From cold, unfeeling light-_

_And listen to _

_The music of the night…"_

Christine was soon lost in the music, and her memories. Erik's voice was as great as it had been that night, long ago. She closed her eyes, and let his voice possess her. The voice that still haunted her dreams every night. The song ended too quickly, and she opened her eyes. Glancing down at Madeline, she saw she was asleep. She looked up at Erik with glistening eyes. "I'm sorry Erik."

"For what?" He asked quietly.

"For everything." She silently left the room, and placed Madeline in her bed.

Their lesson continued as normal, as though nothing had happened. When Christine asked him to have dinner with her, for the first time he accepted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Still don't have a good title, so if you have any ideas tell me, same with chapter titles. My e-mail is Now go review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Here's my first really (ok well kind of) fluffy chapter. I haven't responded to your reviews for a while so here I go.

Clayphan16: It's not gay. I'm not sure it fits my story, but its better than my title now, and since no body else gave me anymore ideas, that's going to be the new title. Thanks!

GoldenLyre: Here's the fluff!

SyioandthePhantom: Thanks! If you have any pointers let me know!

LadyoftheOpera: Thanks!

I'd love hearing your reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik cleared his throat nervously, looking up at Christine. They were enjoying dinner together. Well Christine was enjoying dinner. Erik still refused to eat in her presence. For the past few weeks Erik had joined her for dinner. He knew she must be lonely, though she never said anything. He told himself, he was merely her companion, but deep down he knew he was falling in love with her again. No matter how hard he tried not to, he was.

Christine looked up questioningly.

"Would you like to take a walk with me tonight?" He asked nonchalantly, though he was very nervous.

Christine smiled, but then frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Yes."

Christine smiled again. "I'd love to. I just have to feed and put Madeline to sleep, and grab my cloak."

Erik raised his eyebrows at her. "My dear, its not dark yet."

Christine blushed. "Oh."

"Finish your dinner, and then you may do all of that. You may meet me by the front door at dark."

Christine quickly finished her dinner, and retreated to her room. As soon as the sun had set, she walked down to the front door. Erik was waiting for her.

"Come," he said offering her his arm.

Christine took his arm, and shivered. It was the first time he had willingly touched her in years. It sent a shock up her arm, though there were layers of clothing between them.

They left the house, and Erik led her towards the forest. It was a beautiful night out. The moon was full and glowing.

Christine hardly realized where they were going, until they were at the edge of the forest. She stopped short, and refused to move. "We're… We're not going in there are we?" She stammered.

"Yes. Is something the matter?" Erik asked curiously.

"Aren't there wolves in the forest?" She replied timidly.

Erik fought hard not to laugh. "Yes."

"Won't they attack us?" Christine said shaking slightly.

Erik could not keep a smile off his face, "No. And even if there were, do you think I'd let anything happen to you? Come."

Christine gripped his arm harder, but continued walking, glancing about at ever noise.

"Watch your step." Erik warned. "This is a path, but sometimes branches fall on to it."

They continued walking, and slowly Christine relaxed her grip on Erik's arm. Suddenly there was a noise in the bush next to them. Christine looked up quickly, not noticing the large stick in front of her, tripped and fell. As she fell there was a loud crack.

"Christine! Are you alright?" Erik cried worriedly as stepped over the stick and sat down next to her.

Christine face was white, and contorted in pain. "Erik, I think I broke my ankle." She said unsteadily.

"Let me have a look," Erik said kneeling down beside her. He carefully took off Christine's boots, and examined each ankle. Christine bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. "You broke your left ankle. You won't be able to walk on it for some time. I'm going to carry you back to the house, ok?"

Christine nodded, still biting her lip.

Gently Erik picked her. As Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, his heart began to pound. He was finally holding her in his arms again. Trying to calm his beating heart, he began to walk. Once inside the house Erik took Christine to her room. It was the first time he had ever been in to it since she had moved in. Gently he placed her on her bed, though he wished he could hold her forever. As he lit candles around the room he spook. "I'm going to have to set your bone. I'll go get some bandages."

"Can you give me Madeline first? She's awake, and sure to be hungry." Christine said.

Erik looked over to Madeline's crib, and indeed she was awake, gazing sleepily at them. "I've never held a baby," Erik said uneasily.

"Just pick her up under her arms, and cradle her like you held me," Christine replied, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the dark. "There you go," she said, as Erik picked Madeline up, and walked over to her. "Thank You."

Erik nodded once, unnerved. Madeline was so small. What if you accidentally hurt her? Christine would never forgive him. He slowly got bandages, taking more time than needed, and returned to her room a half hour later. As he walked into the room he caught his breath. Christine looked so beautiful. Her curls tumbling over the pillows, and sleeping Madeline in her arms.

"Can you put her back in her crib?" Christine whispered, as he walked towards her.

Erik silently placed the bandages on the bed, carefully took Madeline from Christine's arms, so not to wake her. Gently he placed her in the crib, and pulled a blanket over her.

"Let me look at your ankle again," he said returning to her bed. He took off his gloves, and tenderly examined her ankle.

Christine's immediately bit her lip from crying out, though she did not fail to notice the bolts of electricity coming from Erik's touch. She closed her eyes trying to focus on it. It was so soft, and caring.

"I'm going to bandage it now. You won't be able to walk or move it for a couple of weeks," Erik whispered.

Abruptly Christine's eyes flew open. "What am I going to do? How am I supposed to take care of Madeline, if I can't even walk?" She said angrily, brushing away the tears that gathered in her eyes. She was angry with herself for putting in her in this position.

Erik carefully sat on the edge of her bed. "I'll help you take care of her. Anytime you need me just call." He said running his hand through the air by Christine's check.

"Thank you," Christine said brushing away the last of her tears.

"Now may I bandage your ankle?" Erik asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Christine nodded.

Erik tried to be gentle with her ankle, but she still had to bite her lip from crying out in pain. This time, she didn't have Erik's touch to distract her as he wound the bandages around her ankle. Finally he was finished. Even if she had tried to move her foot she wouldn't have been able to.

"There," Erik said standing up. "I suggest you sleep. It's near one o'clock. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He picked up the extra bandages, and left the room.

Christine tried to get comfortable, and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm changing the name of this story to "Death's Baby". All credit for it goes to ClayPhan16! I suck at making up names for things. If anyone has a better name than that let me know. So look for the next chapter under "Death's Baby".

Read and Review!

Email: 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Wow I'm glad for all the feed back from the last chapter. That chapter was my favorite so far. Of course the chapter Raoul dies in is also my favorite! LOL. This chapter and the next chapter will have some Raoul bashing in it. It's more of a fantasy Raoul though. You'll understand when you start reading. Sorry for the longer update again. I hate the end of the school year. I feel like I have a hundred projects due right now! I'm sorry to say that when summer starts the updates might not be fast updates either. I will be going out of the country, where the Internet is slow, and expensive. I will try to update at least once a week though, and will post more than one chapter at a time. Just a heads up. Ok I think I've ranted enough. On to the chapter, but first thank yous.

**GoldenLyre: **I love fluff, but unfortunately I don't think there will be much in the next few chapters. 

**Clayphan16: ** I don't know why, but I love it when Erik takes care of someone. He really is cute when he does.

**Pinkichigomewmew:** I'm glad you like it (and read it lol).

**Lady of the Opera: **Like I said before. I love Fluff!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up! NOW on to the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Christine was walking down the beach. Her hair lose and her feet bare. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shinning and there was a slight breeze. Unexpectedly, there was a large gust of wind, and a red scarf around her neck, was blown into the sea. She ran to the edge, trying to catch it , but stopped. Suddenly a voice called. "I'll get it!"_

_Raoul ran into the water, laughing and swimming after the scarf. He dived into the water and when he surfaced he had the scarf in his hand. Smiling, he made his way towards the shore. "I believe this is yours," he said grinning, and handed it to her. She tried to take it, but he wouldn't let go of it. Gently she pulled it, but he still wouldn't let go. She pulled harder, and he still didn't let go. Looking up at him, she saw he was frowning._

"_Let go," Christine said._

"_No."_

"_Let go."_

"_No."_

_There was a moment of silence. Raoul's face grew angry. "Your falling in love with him, aren't you? How can you! He's a monster! Did you forget what he did to Buquet and Piange? What he almost did to me?" He screamed at her. _

"_No" she cried, tears falling down her face. Raoul had never yelled at her before._

"_Don't lie to me? How can you forget me so quickly? Forget the father of your baby?" He screamed; his face contorted in anger._

_Christine fell to her knees, crying and denying it, still holding onto the scarf…_

"Christine! Christine!"

Christine woke with a start, tears streaming down her face. Erik was looking worriedly at her from beside her bed, Madeline in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked. "You were tossing and turning. I've been trying to wake you for five minutes, Madeline was crying. I heard her all the way in my room."

"Yes. Thank you for coming. I was having a nightmare," Christine said unsteadily, sitting up, and whipping away her tears. "I'm sure Madeline's just hungry."

"I'll let you feed her then." Erik said handing Madeline to Christine. He quickly left the room.

When he returned, both Christine and Madeline were asleep. Highly amused, he placed Madeline in her crib, and tucked her in. Then, he gently moved Christine from sitting position, to lying down, and tucked her in too. He moved to the door, but hesitated. Quickly, before he lost his nerve, he crossed the room, and placed a kiss on Christine's forehead. In her sleep, Christine smiled. Amazed at his daring, he went to the music room, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He sat on the piano bench, and ran his fingers over the keys. After a few minutes, he softly began to play. He had not played for enjoyment in months. The tune he played was a simple, but haunting, nonetheless. It was filled with hope and fear, and he was soon lost with in the music, making it steadily more complex. Suddenly there was a scream from above, which broke his trance.

"No, Raoul, No!" Christine's cries broke the silent house. Madeline's cry's soon followed.

Erik immediately got up, and rushed to Christine's room, taking the stairs two at a time. Christine was on her bed, tossing, and turning, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Before he woke Christine, he picked up Madeline whose cries were beginning to rival Carlotta's. He started to rock and bounce her, as he'd seen Christine do, and within minutes, she was asleep. He gently placed her in her crib, and turned to Christine. She was tossing and turning more violently.

"Christine," he whispered, shaking her shoulders. "Christine wake up." You're just dreaming." Abruptly Christine shoot up into sitting position. She took several deep breaths, then began sobbing.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik asked bewildered.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." She said barely auditable over her sobs.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Christine flinched away, and Erik dropped his hand to his side. "Yes leave me alone," she cried.

"As you wish," Erik said coldly, letting the hurt seep into his voice. As he reached the door, he turned and looked at Christine. She had pulled her good foot up to her chin, and staring into space, slowly rocking. Erik wondered what she had dreamed about to shake her up so badly. It was probably about me, he thought angrily, that's why she didn't want me to touch her. He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just one more thing, READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey! Two chapters in one week. Wow! First time in a while! Short chapter though. Sorry. That's the price to pay. Not much to say, except thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me.

**LadyWillow:** Thanks!

**Pinkichigomewmew:** Sorry short chapter, but glad you liked the last one! I promise a long one soon!

**Clayphan:** I love pissed Erik almost as much as I love concerned Erik! Lol

**LadyoftheOpera:** Can I join you beating Raoul with a stick? It sounds like fun. Like I said more fluff to come soon, well not too soon, but decently soon. And you need to calm down. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine woke in the morning, sun streaming through her windows. She groaned shutting her eyes. She had not fallen to sleep till at least 6:00 a.m. She had been afraid to sleep, incase she dreamed of Raoul again. Finally in the early hours of the morning, she drifted to sleep.

"Good your awake. Madeline's hungry," came a brisk voice from the corner.

Christine opened her eyes, to see Madame Giry sitting there with Madeline in her arms.

"She was crying when I arrived, it was amazing you didn't wake, though from what Erik has told me I'm not surprised." She stood up and placed Madeline in Christine's arms.

"Where is Erik?" Christine asked as soon as Madeline was attached to her breast.

Madame Giry hesitated. "He asked me to come take care of you, until you can walk again."

"Why?" Christine asked her stomach sinking.

"He did not say. I'm sure your hungry. I'll go prepare your breakfast," Madame Giry replied leaving the room.

Christine's stomach sank even lower. Her second dream had picked up where the other one had left off, Raoul yelling at her. He became frustrated, and began hitting her. He had said he would beat Erik out of her. She called for Erik to save her, making Raoul madder. He kept hitting her, and hitting her, and she kept calling for Erik. He never came. After a lifetime it seemed she had woken up. It had seemed so real. When Erik tried to comfort her, she remembered flinching away, thinking that he would hit her too. She remembered telling him to leave, and the hurt that flashed across his face. Madame Giry entered the room with a try of food interrupting her thoughts. She silently at the toast, and fruit, pondering how she would get Erik to talk to her. She knew he would avoid her at all costs, pushing her away. She wanted to apologize, and explain, but not tell him about the dream.

"Can you ask Erik to come here?" Christine asked Madame Giry, as she picked up the tray of food.

"I'll try my dear," Madame Giry replied leaving the room. She placed the tray in the kitchen, and went to find Erik. He was sitting in the dark in his room. He looked up as she knocked, and entered.

"She is asking for you," Madame Giry said quietly.

"She didn't seem to want me near her last night," Erik replied coldly.

"She was scared," Madame Giry said exasperatedly.

"How is it that she is still scared of me, when I have never lifted a finger to her," Erik said angrily, getting up and staring to pace.

Madame Giry sighed. "I didn't mean she was scared of you. She had had a nightmare. She is still very much a child inside. The nightmare shook her up. She didn't know what she was doing. Not everyone is afraid of you, you know."

"Everyone is afraid of me. Even you. How can they see my face and not be!" Erik shouted.

"Your face is just a face. I fear your temper, and what you may do while in a temper. I think Christine does too."

"I wasn't angry at her last night," Erik said through clenched teeth.

"We have already discussed why she was scared last night. I am tired of discussing this with you. Either go in and talk to her or don't. It's your choice," Madame Giry said turning on her heal and leaving.

Christine looked up from her book, as Madame Giry entered her room. She folded the corner of her page to mark it, and set it on the nightstand where she found it. "Is he coming?" She asked hopefully, though fearing she knew the answer. She had heard Erik shouting, though she couldn't make out what he said.

"He didn't say my dear," Madame Giry said apologetically.

"Why does he always avoid me?" Christine said frustratedly.

Madame Giry looked sharply at her. "He is afraid to get close to you. He is afraid you will break his heart again, and frankly so do I. He will not survive it if you do."

"I know," Christine said sighing. "I have not done anything to gain his trust, yet I wish I had it."

"I think you should move into my apartment. If you did not have a broken ankle, I would insist on it. Seeing that you do, and can't be moved you will have to stay here." Christine opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced as Madame Giry raised a hand. " I know my apartment is small, but you could share a room with Meg. I understand you are an adult, and a mother, so I will let you decide. I expect your answer by the time you are able to walk. I expect you to think about it," Madame Giry finished quietly.

"I will. Thank you for the offer." Christine smiled sadly. She did not wish to leave, but now realized coming here was a mistake. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't, but she should have stayed out of Erik's life. She didn't know how living with Madame Giry and Meg would work out, but she would think about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I almost forgot. To make up for the short chapter I have a poem I wrote which was POTO inspired. We had to poems for English and I couldn't resist. LOL. It's a Haiku just to let you know. It's almost as long as this chapter. LOL. Ok here it is.

_No sunlight escapes._

_Mist rises above a lake._

_Darkness conquers all._

What you think? Read and Review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Sorry this is another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.

**LittleViperPhan:** Glad you liked the Haiku. LOL. I know most stories do have Erik not trusting Christine, but think about it. What reason did she give him to trust her?

**Clayphan:** I know! Pissed Erik Sexy Erik. The Buquet scene is one of my favorites too. I like how he keeps appearing, and Buquet keeps running. He should have kept his hand at the level of his eyes! LOL.

**PhantomSparker:** I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry I'll keep writing, and it will have a happy ending, eventually. -insert evil laugh- -normal voice- Erik deserves one.

**Pinkichigomewmew:** Thanks! I had to perform it for my class, but I don't think many people got it. LOL.

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine lay in bed at night a few weeks later, thinking. Her bandages were coming off within the week, and she would be able to walk soon. Madame Giry had bought her crutches, but assured her once she built up her muscles again she could walk with a cane. She couldn't wait to be able to walk again. It was incredibly boring lying in bed all day. Shortly she would have to decide if she would move in with Madame Giry and Meg. The living quarters would be cramped, especially with Madeline. If she did move in it would only be for a short while, she hoped to get her job back at the Opera House, and move into her own flat. Madame Giry said Firmin and André were desperate for a new diva. Carlotta refused to return to the Opera House after the fire.

Christine turned her head, as she heard the door open. She didn't know who it could be and her body tensed with fear. Madame Giry always knocked before entering her room, and she hadn't seen Erik since the night of the dream. Oddly they had stopped a few nights after. She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a white mask, but at the same moment Erik saw she was awake, and quickly turned to leave. "Oh no you don't," Christine said dangerously.

Erik hesitated, his hand on the doorknob ready to close it behind him.

"You've been avoiding me! I've asked Madame Giry to ask you to come speak to me everyday, and everyday you've refused. I want to know why!" Christine said as loudly as she could without shouting, she didn't want to wake Madame Giry.

"I didn't think I was wanted here," Erik replied stiffly, still not turning around. Inside he was stunned. Never, never had Christine raised her voice at him, or yelled at him.

"Don't lie to me," Christine hissed. She didn't know why she was so mad. Erik had avoided her before. "You can't use that excuse when I've been asking for you!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Erik hissed back, turning to face her, his temper rising. "You told me to leave that night, so leave I did."

"You know I didn't mean forever. I had had a nightmare, and was still recovering from it. I needed time to think, and wake up fully! And if you really believed I meant forever, you wouldn't be sneaking into my room at the dead of night! Have you been coming here every night since I broke my ankle?" Christine didn't even bother to keep her voice down anymore. Immediately Madeline started crying.

Erik had had enough. Without a word he turned around, and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Don't you dare leave!" Christine shouted. "Come back here right now!" She was tired of his games. He avoided her during the day, yet he came to sit by her in the dead of night! She had never understood him, and frankly she didn't think she ever would. How could he be kind and caring one minute, and cold and distant the next? She looked sharply at the door, as it opened, opening her mouth to yell again, but was silenced as Madame Giry opened the door. She first quieted Madeline, before turning to Christine.

"Christine what is going on here?" Madame Giry asked sternly. Christine felt she was a little girl in the Opera House again, caught misbehaving with Meg. At this thought she burst into tears. Madame Giry was instantly at her side comforting her, in a motherly way. Christine cried on her shoulder until she couldn't cry anymore.

"Now tell me what happened, my dear," Madame Giry said, as soon as her eyes were dry.

Christine sat up shakily. "I couldn't sleep, and then Erik came in, but when he saw I was awake he tried to leave, but I wouldn't let him. I hadn't seen him in weeks, and then he shows up in my room at the dead of night? I snapped. I don't know why! Its not the first time he's avoided me. When he gave me lessons in the Opera House, before I knew he wasn't my Angel of Music, he would sometimes disappear for weeks, and then turn up one day, like he never disappeared. So many nights I stayed up wondering what I had done to make my Angel angry, but when he returned I never asked, fearing I'd make him angry again. Why does it bother me now? Why?"

"Shh. I don't know why," Madame Giry replied. "You have to figure it out for your self. I will speak to Erik in the morning. You will need to settle your argument before you leave. If you leave," She corrected herself. "Now you need to sleep. I will see you in the morning." She stood up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Christine, tired out by her tears, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Is it just me or does Christine always seem to be crying in my story? LOL. Don't worry that will change!

Read and Review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Hey everyone! This might be the last update in awhile. I have tons of projects and finals coming up, but when I do have the time I will try to and update. I apologize in advance. Speaking of projects, I have a huge Rube Goldberg project due Tuesday, and my group has barley started. If you have any ideas for me, they would be hugely appreciated! If you do e-mail me at ! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter. I think it's my fav so far, and the longest. Lol. 

**Phan:** Sorry I forgot to thank you last time. Thanks for your compliments. I'm glad you can't find anything to complain about! LOL.

**RachErikaSam01:** That second review you gave me has got to be one of the most flattering compliments I've received. Thank you so much! I love the story too. (Not mine though I do love it, but the original story) I couldn't wait for the DVD to come out. I went to all these fan sites, and down loaded all these clips from it! I must have half the movie in clips. After I saw it in theaters, right after I had my mom take me to the library to get the Original novel. Then my friend recommended Phantom by Susan Kay (If you haven't read it I highly recommend it). Then I started reading POTO phan fiction. I can't get enough of it. That's why I wrote my own. Whew. I think I told you enough of my history with POTO, which isn't that long, but I'm sure you want to read the next chapter, so I'll shut up now! LOL.

**Clayphan16:** I know. He can get annoying sometimes, but don't worry they make up in this chapter!

Oh one more thing, I make a reference to the Original novel, for those of you haven't read it, about the roof scene. It's a line I wish could have been in the movie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock came at Christine's door the next morning. "Come in," she said sitting up, figuring it was Madame Giry with breakfast for her and Madeline (she had started eating solid food). She had been up since dawn, thinking about what she was going to do. Christine was shocked to see Erik enter the room. For a moment they both looked at each other, before Erik turned to glare behind him. Christine saw Madame Giry give her a small smile, before the door closed. They continued staring at each other for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry," Christine blurted out.

Erik watched her in silence.

"I just couldn't believe,' Christine continued, " that you came every night, when I've been asking for you during the day. I've missed you."

Erik still didn't speak.

"Please say something," Christine said quietly.

Finally he spoke, somewhat coldly. "You're right. I shouldn't have come at night."

"That's it?" Christine said shocked. "That's all you have to say to me!" She began to grow angry again. "I would have accepted that as answer when I was I child, but I am no longer a child Erik! You seem to fail to recognize this. I want a real answer! I'm tired of playing your stupid games."

"What do you want me to say? That you didn't want me, so I didn't come. That I did come every night to check on you, to make sure you were ok! Is that what you want to hear!" Erik spat out.

"Yes!" Christine screamed. "I want the truth! That's all I ever wanted." She paused a minute to calm herself. "I deserve that much, even if you don't want to give me friendship," she finished tiredly. All the emotion in the past few hours had worn her out. She lay back down in her bed. "If your not going to talk to me or give me the truth, I want you to leave."

"Christine…" Erik started.

"No! If you want to **talk **come back in a few hours when we can both talk rationally, without anger influencing us."

Silently Erik left. Christine did not expect him to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, while Christine was playing with Madeline, there was a knock on the door. She looked up stunned at Madame Giry, who was sewing in a chair. "I didn't think he would come," She whispered, shocked.

"I'll take Madeline, and leave the two of you alone," Madame Giry said standing up.

"Here," Christine replied handing Madeline to her.

Madame Giry took her, and opened the door. Erik stepped into the room. Madame Giry gave Christine a small encouraging smile, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat," Christine said gesturing to Madame Giry's empty chair.

Erik mutely sat.

Christine didn't know how to begin. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"I apologize for my behavior the past few weeks," Erik said calmly, but distantly as though he was talking to a stranger. "And hope you can forgive me."

"Thank you," Christine said quietly. For a moment or two no one spoke. Finally Christine opened her mouth. "I think you might want to know that Madame Giry would like me to move in with her and Meg."

Erik looked up at her sharply. "I thought they had no room, that's why you moved in here."

"They don't. Madeline and I would have to share Meg's already small room, but she is very insistent on it," Christine said calmly.

"What did you say?" Erik said trying to be nonchalant, though his heart was pounding. She was leaving him again. _But look at the way you treated her the past few weeks_, a little voice in his head said. _What reason did you give her to stay?_

"I didn't give her answer yet. Even if I moved in, I couldn't stay there for long. I can't take their food, and money, though they are being paid more than they used to. Plus, Meg's room is too small to raise a growing little girl, so I'd have to find a job. But who would watch Madeline while I work? There are just too many questions." Christine sighed.

Erik felt a glimmer of hope. "I could watch Madeline for you." _That would make up for the way I've been treating her._ Christine looked uneasy, and he immediately regretted his words. His face hardened. "Of course you might not want to leave your child in the hands of a monster…" He spoke bitterly and made to go.

"Don't you dare leave." He froze. "Why do you always assume the worst? Maybe, just maybe I was concerned that you have no experience what so ever in caring for a child and its needs?" Erik didn't say anything. "Please sit back down." She said it as an order, not a question. Erik obeyed. "You also live quiet a ways from the city, and it would be difficult to travel back and forth every day. However I will think about it."

Erik nodded. She had a point, but it didn't make him feel any better. "Tell me when you have decided," he said standing up to go.

"Please, don't go. I could use a break from Madeline, and Madame Giry," She said hopefully.

"As you wish," he said sitting back down. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Yes, please," Christine smiling. "Here," She said taking a book off the nightstand, and handing it to him. Erik found the page she was at, and began to read. Closing her eyes, Christine could almost imagine herself in his home by the lake, listening to the rise and fall of his voice as he read. She remembered days like this when he would read for hours, his voice growing horse, but never faltering. Erik had given so much to her, never complaining, never asking anything in return, except for her love. Instead, unconsciously, she had given him her mind. She realized that he would always be in her life, and head no matter what happened to her. Before she had been scared of this, but now she didn't think it was such a bad thing. Instead she actually feared being without him.

Unbidden a voice spoke, _Maybe your falling in love with him._

No, I can't be. Think of all the things he's done, all the people he's killed.

_Did you really care about Piangi or Buquet?_

That's not the point.

_Yes, the point is no matter how much you wish to deny it, your falling in love with him. Everyone sees it but you. Madame Giry, Raoul…_

If Raoul thought I loved Erik, why did he marry me?

_Maybe he though he could make you forget about him._

I never did though. I never will. Anyway, I would know if I loved him.

Remember what Raoul said on the roof, about love of the most exquisite kind. The kind, which people do not admit, even to themselves.

I do not love him!

Keep telling yourself that.

Finally the voice was silent. She then realized that Erik stopped reading. Opening her eyes, she saw that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I really do not like this chapter. I'm not sure why. It's more of a filer/ funny chapter. I hope I kept Meg in character. She has proved difficult to write, anyway let me know.

**pinkichigomewmew:** Thanks. I think Christine needs a backbone, if she's ever going to end up with Erik. Other wise he will continue to think of her as a child.

**Clayphan16:** Sounds good to me, though it would get boring if all I had was make out sessions. What am I saying! It would be great! –Erik jumps out with a Punjab Lasso (he's still mad at Christine), and I glance nervously at him- However I think my characters have different plans. Soon I promise! Soon!

**unleashimagination:** Thanks. I will! I just hope they stay civilized. Lol

**bea:** Thanks to you too. I will update as much as I can.

**Phan:** Thanks! And like I said I will update as much as possible!

**Mrs.Butler:** Did you get my e-mail? I'm not sure what's wrong.

**RachErikaSam01:** I know. Some stories I read I'm just like Erik/ Christine would never do/ say that. My biggest pet peeve though is when authors use modern slang in their stories. I try to stay away from it as much as I can, but tell me if I mess up. I'm glad you're getting anxious though. It makes me want to update faster.

**xavilyn: **Thanks. Christine is really ignorant sometimes! Ah well, she'll get better though don't worry. I agree with you about Erik for President. Maybe we should make a petition. LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christine!" Meg squealed, running into Christine's room unannounced. It was a week later, and Christine had just gotten her bandages off. She had been enjoying lunch, with Erik's company. Meg's eyes widen with shock, when she realized Christine was not alone in the room.

"Meg! It's so good to see you," Christine said smiling. "I'd like you to meet Erik. Erik this is Meg."

Meg's eyes were transfixed on Erik's mask. Of all the people in the Opera House, the person who loved talking about the Opera Ghost the most, besides Buquet, was Meg.

"Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Giry," Erik said somewhat coldly, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Meg blushed, realizing she was staring.

"I remember you from the Opera House. You seemed to have a _habit_ about telling stories about me," Erik continued, his eyes glimmering.

"Yes. Um…. It's a pleasure to meet you." Meg said awkwardly.

"I must be going. I will see you later Christine. Nice to meet you Mademoiselle Giry," Erik replied smoothly. He stood up and left the room.

"That was the Phantom?" Meg asked awestruck.

Christine giggled. "Yes."

"I knew you were living in his house, but I didn't expect to see him," Meg whispered.

Christine just smiled.

"Maman should have warned me!" She continued. "I would have at least knocked, if I expected him to be in your room."

"Meg, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you," Christine said.

Meg immediately came out of her daze. "Oh. I haven't had a day off in a while, and this is my first day, so Maman told me to come visit you. She said you might be moving in. Is it true?"

Christine tried to smile. "I don't know yet. It would be awful small space for you, me, and Madeline in your room."

"Oh do say yes. It will be like we're sisters! But speaking of Madeline where is she?" Meg looked around the room.

"Your mother had her, so I could have a peaceful lunch with Erik," Christine said, a smile back on her face.

"It's so weird hearing you call him Erik. I never knew he had a name," Meg replied. "Maman never told me anything," She said, with a slight pout. "Christine," she said suddenly serious. "What… what exactly happened that night three years ago?"

Christine looked away for a minute. "Can we talk about this some other time?" Looking back at Meg she saw her open her mouth angrily. "I know I never told you, but not now. I will tell you eventually though. I promise."

Meg opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Madame Giry with Madeline. "I'm so glad you've calmed down Meg," she said.

Meg blushed, bowing her head in guilt. "You should have told me he was in her room."

"My dear, you didn't give me a chance! Before I could say more than Hello you were running up the stairs," Madame Giry replied.

Meg blushed brighter red. "You still should have told me," she mumbled.

"Did you feed Madeline?" Christine asked, holding her arms out for her.

"Yes," Madame Giry said giving Madeline to her mother. "And I changed her diaper."

Christine gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Oooo. Let me see her," Meg said walking towards Christine's chair.

"Here," Christine replied handing Madeline to Meg.

"Ohh. Look at how cute she is. She's grown so much since I saw her last," Meg cooed.

Madeline smiled, and gurgled happily.

"She loves the attention," Christine said smiling. "Though God knows she gets more than enough."

Meg grinned. "And she deserves every bit of it. Just look at how adorable she is. She looks just like you Christine."

Christine smiled proudly.

"You must be hungry Meg. I'll go get you something to eat," Madame Giry said exiting the room.

"Meg…?"

"Yes Christine?" Meg said absently.

"I have something to tell you."

"Hmm."

"Come sit down next to me," Christine said gesturing to the chair next to her.

Meg sighed and sat down, placing Madeline in the crib near by. "Yes."

"I think…I think I will be moving in with you. Not because I want to, but because, well, I need to," Christine said quietly.

"Christine that's wonderful!" Meg replied excitedly. "Is that all? You had me worried."

"No… I was thinking, I mean, I would have to get a job. And I was thinking that maybe I could go back to singing in the Opera House, or at least as a dancer," Christine said nervously.

"Christine, that's great. You would get your job back right away. Firman and André are desperate for more singers."

"What about the scandal? Are you sure they'd want me?" Christine said worriedly.

"They said before it was free publicity. And they need it. They haven't sold out for months," Meg reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Meg said squeezing her hand. "Now I'm only here for one day, so lets have fun! Now tell me what is new."

For the rest of the day Meg and Christine talked happily. Or Meg talked happily as Christine listened, still thinking over sing at the Opera House again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Read and Review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Yes! Over 50 reviews! Thank you guys some much! Everyone who reviewed gets chocolate chip cookies and a hug from Erik!

**Clayphan16:** I'm not going to say if she does or doesn't, you will have to wait in see. –grins wickedly-

**bejou:** Thanks! I'm glad!

**TheatreAngel:** I'm glad you like it!

**Starfire: **I'm happy I kept all the characters in character. I try really hard to, and I'm glad it's paying off! (Though I would love to make a story, where I can beat up on Raoul. Maybe after this one I will!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik?"

"Hmm."

Christine and Erik were playing chess. Christine wasn't good at all, and way below Erik's level, but he never complained. She even suspected that he let her win sometimes.

"I have to talk to you about my moving in with Madame Giry and Meg," she said taking a deep breath.

"Yes? What did you decide," he asked his heart racing.

"I've decided to move in with them," she replied in a rush.

Erik felt a pain shoot through his chest, and he doubled over in pain in his chair. He clutched his chest breathing raggedly. Black spots appeared before his eyes, and he closed them try to make them disappear. "

"Erik!" Christine screeched, immediately kneeling by his side despite her still weak ankle. She touched his arm hesitantly, as though she was afraid to hurt him, but was pushed roughly away. Christine's eyes widened with realization. He was having another attack! She had witnessed one before when she had been staying at his lair.

"Madame Giry she screamed, but only came out as a whisper. She tried again, but it didn't come out much louder. "Madame Giry!" She called using all her strength. She heard feet rush up the stairs, and a few seconds later Madame Giry burst into the room. She took one look at Erik, and immediately realized what happened. "Come, we must get him into bed, " she said hurriedly.

"How can we move him? He's too heavy!" Christine cried hysterically. "And even if he wasn't, he would never let us help him!"

"My dear, I doubt he will be able to resist now. He was passed out. Come, if you want to save him we must hurry," Madame Giry replied more sharply than she intended.

Christine froze, her heart gripped in fear. Erik could die! How can that be? Erik is invincible. He was the Opera Ghost! He was her angel! If he died, she surely would!

"Christine!" Madame Giry said sharply, waking Christine from her daze. "We must hurry! Come you get his shoulders, and I'll take his feet."

How the two of them moved Erik to his bed, Christine would never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine sat by Erik's side waiting for Madame Giry to return with Nadir. Madame Giry wanted her to go get him, but Christine refused to move from Erik's side. Eventually Madame Giry left, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Christine was in shock. She couldn't believe Erik was dying. He couldn't leave her! He couldn't! He said he would always be there for her, and protect her. Several times Erik cried out. Shouting things about some women (or girls, she didn't know) by the name of Lucian and Sophia, and about things she knew must have been about when he was a caravel freak. Each time she would try to calm him as he thrashed about the bed. Each time she would be reduced to tears. She was becoming frantic. Madame Giry had left two hours ago. What if she didn't come back in time!

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and Nadir enter with Madame Giry not far behind. Not even bothering to say hello, he began examining Erik. "What happened? How long has he been like this?" He bombarded her with questions.

"A little over two hours. We were playing chess, and I told him that I was moving out. He seemed fine for a minute, but then he collapsed, clutching his chest," Christine said shakily, tears silently streaming down her face.

Nadir sighed. "There is not much we can do except wait to see if he wakes up. I will remain here. You should go check on your daughter, I believe I heard her crying as we passed."

Christine nodded, wordlessly. She did not want to leave Erik, but she couldn't abandon Madeline. She rose, almost falling. She caught her self just in time by grabbing a bedpost.

"Let me see your ankle. You probably sprained it carrying Erik," Nadir said.

Christine sat back down and allowed Nadir to examine it.

"You will need to bandage it again, however you will still be able to use crutches," Nadir said finally. "Madame Giry could you get bandages, and Madeline. Her crying is beginning to give me a headache."

"Yes Mousuier," Madame Giry said leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with Madeline and the bandages. She handed Madeline to Christine, and the bandages to Nadir. "I believe Madeline is hungry. I will get her some food," She said as she handed Madeline to Christine.

Nadir was finished wrapping the bandages around Christine's ankle, by the time Madame Giry returned with food.

"I brought some food for both of you," she said placing the try on Erik's night table. "You should really eat. Would you like some tea, Mousier?" She said turning to Nadir.

"Thank you Madame," Nadir replied, as Madame Giry handed him a cup of tea.

"I can't eat anything," Christine whispered.

"Just have a little tea then," Madame Giry insisted, handing her a cup too.

Christine took, without a word, but took one sip, then set it down. She then coaxed a bit of smashed fruit into Madeline's mouth. Madame Giry, sensing that she wanted to be alone, took Madeline with her out of the room. Christine continued sitting, never taking her eyes off Erik's face, Nadir sitting beside her in another chair. After many minutes, she reached out to Erik's face and removed his mask.

"He would not like you doing that," Nadir said softly. And as if to prove his point, Erik's hand flew to his face, searching desperately for his mask that was not there. Christine reached out, and caressed Erik's unmarred cheek, trying to soothe him. Erik immediately relaxed, and Christine took his hand in hers.

"I don't care," she whispered. "He has hidden from me long enough."

They lapsed into silence.

"What can I do?" Christine whispered more to her self than anyone else after a while.

"There is nothing you can do," Nadir replied, "Except pray."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok I'm really nervous about this chapter. I've only read Kay's book once, so I don't really remember Erik's attack very well. Tried my best, but if I made a mistake somehow, let me know and I'll fix it.

Now go review! My new goal is 100 reviews!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Two things. First of all I really hate the beginning of this chapter. It's very similar to other peoples. Also I know a lot of people use Evanescence for Phantom Phan Phics, and so am I, but not one most people use. The music doesn't really go with my story, but I like the lyrics. The second half of this chapter however I love! One other thing, I'll probably only have one more chapter up in the next week and a half to two weeks because I'm going on vacation, and it will be a hectic time for me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter (even though I don't like the first half).

**Clayphan16:** Calm down. I'm not going to kill Erik… Yet. –insert evil laugh-

**bejou: **Nope that's not why! Hahahahahahahahaha!

**RachErikaSam01: **He's addicted to opium. You should really read Susan Kay's book. It's really good. Especially the ending!

**LaylaWendel:** Thanks so much. I sent you an e-mail explaining everything. Again you should really read Phantom by Susan Kay!

**pinkichigomewmew:** Good I'm glad I didn't mess it up. I've been meaning to get it out of the library again, but I keep forgetting. I want to buy it, but it's so expensive. Even on E-Bay its like $60.00!

**Sally:** Thank you. I've never written a story before, though I write poetry. About the opium, I have to confess I know nothing about the history at that time period. I got it from Susan Kay's Phantom. I'm guessing he bought it illegally. One question. Why did you cry when Raoul died? Who cares? Ok that's kind of harsh, but I hate Raoul! Though it was sad for Christine. And once again, I'm not killing Erik…Yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days had passed since Erik's attack, and he had not woken up yet. Christine had rarely left his side. Nadir said that if he didn't wake up soon, he would never wake up.

Christine prayed, almost nonstop. Begging God not to take her Angel from her. She still needed him. If he died, she surly would. No, she wouldn't think about it. She couldn't.

Nadir walked into the room, his eyes blood shot from the lack of sleep. Christine didn't even look up. She just continued holding Erik's hand, and staring at his face. The right side was grotesque. Its skin was yellow, and paper like, so you could see all the veins in his head. He was missing half his nose, yet she didn't fear his face any longer. It was just another part of him. It was after all only a face.

"Maybe you should sing to him," Nadir suggested quietly. "It might help bring him back."

Christine nodded, her throat had seemed to be unable to work the past few days. She took a deep breath. Using all the strength she possessed she sang.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into my self_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep Never die_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fears_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep Never die_

It was a song she had heard in her dreams in the first few months after she had left him. She didn't know how she could still remember it, but somehow it all came back to her.

As she sang the last notes she collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik drifted between life and death. He longed to give into death, to be lost in its vast darkness, but something attached him to life. If only he could remember what! A song wrapped around him. What a beautiful voice, he thought, one to make angels weep. He knew that voice! He loved that voice! Whose was it? Something with a C. Christine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir watched Christine collapse. She was really tiring her self-out. He didn't remember the last time she ate, or slept. Standing up, he placed a blanket over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik tried to open his eyes. His eyelids seemed so heavy. Slowly he pried them open. For a moment he saw nothing except an extremely bright light, and had to close his eyes because of the pain. He wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was playing chess with Christine. Suddenly it all came back to him, Christine was leaving again. He must be in his bed. He moaned, causing his head to burst into pain. He wished he had let himself give into the darkness. Maybe if he wished himself to fall back asleep, he would never wake up. It wouldn't be so bad; the bed was really comfortable, with its soft, cool pillow cushioning his head, and checks. His eyes flew open. Where was his mask! He had been wearing it, when he had his attack, where was it now! Madame Giry probably removed it. What if Christine had seen him! He would kill Madame Giry! He looked around trying to find it, but he couldn't move his head. His eyes swept the room, landing on a man leaning over a pale figure of a girl curled up in a chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir straightened up, and glanced at Erik. He was surprised to see Erik's golden eyes glaring at him. "Thank Allah your awake!"

Nadir whispered trying not to wake Christine.

"Where's my mask?" Erik replied coldly, though it barely came out more than a horse whisper.

Nadir hesitated. "Christine took it off. She said you needn't wear it around her."

"I don't give a damn what she said," Erik answered in the same horse whisper. "Give it to me." He raised his hand out from under the sheets, though it felt like a hundred pounds.

Nadir sighed, and reached over to the nightstand, and handed it to him.

After Erik safely secured it to his face he spoke again. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Close to two days. I had almost given up hope. Christine has been out of her mind with worry for you. She has scarcely left your side."

Erik did nothing, but nod, which proved to be a mistake. His head felt like it was about to explode. Trying not to pass out, he croaked, "Water."

Nadir quickly poured him a glass of water, from the pitcher from the nightstand. Despite Erik's refusal for help, he helped him sit up, and take a few sips of water. "I'll go get you some medicine for your head," Nadir said. "I'll be right back," he said leaving the room. When he returned Erik was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Erik woke up again, Christine was awake.

She gave a little cry of joy, and flung herself into his arms before he had time to react. Awkwardly he put his still heavy arms around her, basking in her touch.

"Your awake!" She cried, causing his head to pound. "Nadir said you woke before, but I didn't want to believe it," she said, beginning to cry, still holding on to him. "I thought you were going to die, and leave me!"

Erik would have commented angrily on that, but he didn't have a chance, and even if he had, he wouldn't have wanted to ruin the moment.

"I was so worried!" She said, as Erik stroked her curls gently, unsure of what to do.

There was a cough in the doorway, and Christine looked up and turned around.

"Christine that can't be good for him. I'm glad your awake Erik. Christine give the poor man a glass of water," Madame Giry said in her usual brisk manner, Madeline in her arms. "I'll go get your medicine that you didn't take last time." She placed Madeline on Erik's lap and left to go get it.

Erik struggled to sit up, but had to succumb to Christine's help. Once he had drank the glass of water he laid back down. Madeline crawled to the middle of his chest. She smiled, and put her hands on both sides of his face, only then he realized that his mask was once again missing.

"Christine, give me my mask," he said angrily.

Christine hesitated. "Erik you don't need to wear your mask. I've seen your face before, and I don't care."

"Give it to me," he said dangerously quiet.

Still Christine did not give it to him. "Madeline doesn't care either. She saw it while you were asleep. Look."

He suddenly took in that Madeline's hands were gently examining his face. He held his breath as she felt every crack and crevice. "Boo-boo," she said sadly. ((A/N: Yes Madeline can talk. I didn't see how to fit in her first words, so I just kind of put them in here, though it's not her real first word. She learned to talk a few weeks before. She would know "boo-boo", b/c Christine would have had to explain her ankle to her. Her first word was Mama, like most babies. Ok back to the story.)) Not daring to move, he watched as Madeline lowered her head to his and placed a gentle wet kiss on his deformed cheek.

"Christine, my mask," Erik said shaking slightly. "Please."

Silently, she handed his mask to him.

Erik had only felt someone touch his face once, Christine when she had kissed him. Never before, though, had anyone kissed his deformed flesh. He continued shaking.

"Here," Madame Giry said holding a small glass out to him. He hadn't even known she had returned. Carefully he sat up, ignoring the spinning of the room as he moved. Christine quickly took Madeline off his lap to make it easier for him. Trying to steady his hand, he took the glass from Madame Giry. In one gulp he finished it.

"Come Christine," Madame Giry said quietly. "He needs rest and so do you." Gently she took Christine's elbow and helped her walk out of the room.

Erik was asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahh. I love babies! I had to put that little part in!

Review!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Sorry a short Chapter, but I'll have another one up within the week!

bejou: I know! I was squealing when I wrote it. LOL.

RachErikaSam01: Thanks! Tell me what you think of the book when you're finished!

xavilyn: Thanks! Babies are the best! I get to see my baby cousins (3 of them) within a week, that's probably why I did that scene. I miss them so much I haven't seen them in a year! They're four years old.

Clayphan16: -looks innocent, and whistles-

LaylaWendel: Your welcome. Thanks! I have to make them distant, but close. I mean Christine broke Erik's heart. It's not like he'd welcome her with open arms. Half of him wants to let Christine in, but half is afraid to. This will be more obvious in the next few chapters, as their relationship develops.

TheaterAngel: Your welcome!

pinkichigomewmew: I know! I really want it!

Sally: -again looks innocent, and whistles-

All That Remains: Thanks! I really like Evanescence too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nadir entered Erik's room a two weeks later, and shocked to see him out of bed. He was leaning against a bedpost attempting to walk. Nadir was immediately at his side supporting him, so he wouldn't fall. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet," he said gruffly.

Erik pushed Nadir away. "I am perfectly capable of walking my self, Daroga."

Nadir ignored Erik and helped him into a chair. "Your not strong enough yet," he warned. "It might bring on another attack."

"Christine, and Madame Giry do enough fussing over me, without you joining in too," Erik said coldly.

"I'm not fussing, I'm helping," Nadir said indigently. "I know for a fact that you are not strong enough to walk yet. You should rest some more. If not for your self, then for Christine."

"And why should I do anything for Christine. Right before I had my attack she said that she was leaving. She caused my attack," Erik replied bitterly.

"Don't tell her that," Nadir said in a hushed voice. "She was worried sick about you. Don't make her blame herself."

"And why would I want to make her do that!" Erik said sarcastically.

"Erik you didn't see her when you had your attack. She never left your side, she didn't sleep at all, and the only thing she had to eat or drink was a sip of tea. If you had died I don't know how she would have taken it." Nadir paused, contemplating his next words. "She loves you," he finished quietly.

"Do not joke about such things, Daroga. You will find it is not good for your health," Erik said dangerously quiet.

"Are you so blind not to see what is in front of your face? I she might not have said it out loud, and I doubt she realizes it herself, but you can tell by watching her," Nadir said exasperatedly.

"I suggest you leave," Erik replied coldly.

Nadir sighed, but left, knowing it was useless to argue.

They had both been to busy talking to see a shadow of a lone figure in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine hurried to her room, limping a little from her bad leg, still holding the tray of tea she had been planning to give to Erik. Reaching her room she shut the door behind her, wondering if they had seen her. She placed the tray on her nightstand, and began to pace.

Did she love Erik? She didn't know. Feeling claustrophobic, she grabbed her cloak and cane, and rushed outside. It was a fairly warm day, with a nice breeze, but she quickly headed to the woods where she and Erik had walked. She was no longer afraid of wolves, after all wolves only came out at night. She really needed to get away from the house and think.

She wandered aimlessly for a bit, before reaching a stream. Finding a clean rock on the edge, she quickly sat down. Making sure she was alone, though why wouldn't she be in the middle of a forest, she took off her shoes and striped off her stockings. Gently she placed her feet in the cool water. Immediately she felt better.

She was so confused. Everything that concerned Erik confused her. During the whole "affair" at the Opera House she had been confused. Raoul was the only thing that made sense, so she had run to him for comfort. She had wanted him to tell her what to do, and he had. She had been so much of a child then, always wanting someone to tell her what to do. She had come so far from then. She sighed wistfully thinking about her more carefree days. Now she had no one to, to tell her what to do, and frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to run.

Suddenly she remembered that she was indeed leaving. Madame Giry had told her to move in with her and she had accepted. It turns out she was still that child she had thought of wistfully only a moment ago. She realized she was running towards the comfort again. Now though she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Erik. But if she stayed she might never be able to leave. She needed to be in the city where she could get a job. She didn't want to be dependent on somebody else her whole life. I'll save that for another time, she thought. Right now I'm here to think about Erik.

Did she love him, she asked herself once again? No, she said immediately. But then she thought about it.

If she didn't love him, then why did just his touch send shivers up her spine?

If she didn't love him, then why was it so hard to leave?

If she didn't love him, then why did she feel like if he died she would too?

There were so many questions running through her mind. Maybe I'm thinking too much, she thought.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

Do I love him? She asked herself again.

_I don't know._ Her mind said truthfully. _Nadir certainly thinks I do. _

She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see it growing dark. They would be worried about her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she completely lost track of time. Quickly pulling her stockings and shoes on, she picked up her cane, and walked as fast as she could out of the forest. She would have to sneak back out to think again soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh one other thing. About Susan Kay's Phantom, my friend found a petition online to get it back in print. Anyone who loves it should go sign it at 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N: I like this chapter a lot. More Madeline and Erik cute scene! I hope to have one or two more chapters up before I leave for vacation, which is in exactly a week! I think that's it. Ok go read this chappie!

**Salinde:** Thanks!

**Layla Wendel:** I agree. They are both very stubborn, but don't worry. Things will heat up pretty soon!

**TheaterAngel:** Thank you!

**RachErikaSam01:** Don't worry. This is the chapter!

**Clayphan16:** -talking with hand at the level of my eyes- Sorry about the short chapter. This one is longer.

**bejou:** Keep going with that description! I was drooling myself while reading it, and was seriously contemplating just locking them in the Room of Requirement together, and letting them…work out their differences. LOL.

**Sally: **Thanks! I don't really like writing longer chapters. I get chapters up faster, when they're shorter. By the time I write the chapters, usually during class, and then type them at home, if they're long it takes double the time. I will try though, with summer here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine walked into the house to be greeted by a very angry Madame Giry. It was dark by then, and she had had a hard time finding her way out of the forest.

"Where have you been?" Madame Giry demanded. "I have been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Christine said dropping her head guiltily. "I was thinking, and lost track of time."

Madame Giry sighed. "Come lets go get you some dinner."

"I'm not really hungry," Christine said quietly.

Madame Giry looked into her eyes, trying to read her. Christine felt that Madame Giry could see through everything. Finally she dropped her gaze.

Madame Giry sighed again. "That's fine, but I'll bring something up to your room just in case."

"Where's Madeline?" Christine asked.

"She's playing with Erik in his room," Madame Giry replied.

Christine nodded and headed for the stairs. First she stopped at her room to drop off her cloak, but then headed to Erik's room. The door was open, and Christine stood in the doorway to watch them.

Erik was in the same chair he was in that morning, with Madeline on his lap. In his hands was his monkey music box.

"See when you wind it up music plays," he whispered demonstrating.

Christine smiled as the boxes haunting melody reached her. Madeline clapped her hands and giggled with glee, mimicking the monkey. Erik placed his lips by Madeline's ear, and began singing.

"_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_So the world will _

_Never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around-_

_There's another_

_Mask behind you!"_

He sang it so quietly; Christine had to lean in to hear. Not entirely sure why, she felt a pang of jealousy.

Madeline smiled up at Erik, completely enwrapped. When he stopped singing Madeline was asleep. He held her for many minutes, just staring at her chubby face. He gently brushed her curls away from her face, his face lit up in a smile. It was the first time Christine had seen him truly happy. She hated to ruin the moment, but she had had a long day, and wanted to put Madeline in bed. She walked in the room, but found she couldn't speak. Finally after many minutes, she spoke.

"You're really good with Madeline. She adores you."

If Erik was surprised to see her he didn't show it. He didn't even look up. "Where were you today?' He asked quietly.

Christine hesitated. "I had a few things to think about, and lost track of time."

Erik did not pursue the subject, he just nodded. "Madeline missed you," was all he said.

"I think I'll go to bed," Christine said. "I'll take Madeline." She took Madeline from Erik's arms, though he seemed reluctant to let her go. "Good night," she said leaving the room, with Madeline in one hand, and her cane in the other.

"Good night," he replied.

On the way to her room, Christine ran into Madame Giry.

"Here let me take Madeline for you," she said taking her. "I left some dinner for you on your table."

"Thank you," Christine replied. "Where's Nadir?" She asked curiously. She had not seen him since she had over heard his and Erik's conversation.

"He went home this afternoon. He will be back next week with Meg."

"Oh," Christine said. He probably left because of his and Erik's fight, she thought.

They reached Christine's room, and Madame Giry placed Madeline in her crib.

"Thank you," Christine whispered trying not to wake up Madeline.

"Your welcome," Madame Giry answered. "Make sure you eat," she said leaving the room.

Christine sighed, but walked over to the table, and made herself a cup of tea. Instead of filling her it made her hungry. Resignedly she had some bread, though she didn't eat anything else on the tray. She was hungry, yet she didn't feel like eating. Then she changed into her nightgown, and lay down in bed to read. After reading a few minutes, and finding she couldn't concentrate, she pulled on her robe, grabbed her cane, and left the room.

Christine wandered the house awhile not sure where she wanted to go. She was about to go back to her room, when she heard music coming from the music room. The music stopped abruptly, and she knocked on the door. After a few minutes she opened the door. Inside she could see Erik hunched over the piano, writing feverishly.

"What are you writing?" She asked curiously.

Erik didn't look up as he answered. "A lullaby, for Madeline."

"Oh."

"What are you doing up Christine?" Erik asked, still not looking up.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered. "Will you play it for me?"

"It's not finished yet," Erik replied, absently.

"Please."

"Alright," he said sighing, finally looking up.

"Thank you," Christine said taking a seat at the edge of the piano bench.

As Christine listened to the music, she could tell all he felt about Madeline. She could hear how much he loved her, and how much joy she brought him. She could also hear Erik's pain, and how much he wished Madeline was his daughter.

_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing_, a voice in her head whispered.

She realized music was his voice. It was how he expressed all his feelings. This was the first time she had ever bothered to listen, really listen to his music. She had never been so over whelmed by music since she had performed _Don Juan Triumphant_.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she asked herself if she loved this man. This time she got an answer.

_Yes. _

Or she was pretty sure she did.

Abruptly the music stopped, and Erik turned towards her expectantly.

Not realizing what she was doing until it was too late; she leaned in and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow first kiss in my story! I hope its ok. I didn't really like that scene. I pictured it so much better in my mind. Oh well tell me what you think.

Review!

P.S. Don't you love cliffies!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Wow lots of feedbacks on that chapter, though some of you think now that they kissed things will be all lovie dovie around here. Sorry to disappoint you, but they still have lots of problems to work out.

This chapter is short, but very important, so enjoy!

Silinde: Maybe. –smiles secretively-

bejou: I am a romance freak, so there will be lots of romance, but not yet. And no I don't _like_ Harry Potter. I LOVE Harry Potter. You should have seen my friends and me this weekend. We went to see the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, and when the Harry potter trailer cam eon we were on the edge of our seats screaming. Then when it was finished, we all stood up and started clapping, and everyone was looking at us. We are such freaks! LOL

LiltingBanshee: Thanks! Though Erik does not take it well.

RachErikaSam01: WOW! Thanks. But like I said before many of you will not like Erik's reaction.

pinkichigomewmew: Thanks!

Layla Wendel: Thanks for the cookie! What kind is it? LOL

bludgers-n-broomsticks: Thanks! I will!

TheaterAngel: I'm glad it's realistic. You have no idea how much trouble that chapter gave me! I always thought Erik would make a good father, but we have to wait and see!

Glitter Queen of The Ice show: show: I like the new name!

phantomofleopera: I've been waiting for them too kiss too, and it's my story! LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Christine kissed Erik all her doubts disappeared. She felt him tense up, but after a few seconds he hesitantly kissed her back. Christine placed her arms around his neck, however knew immediately it was a mistake. The moment her hands touched his neck, he came to his sense. He threw himself away from her, falling on the floor with his hurry. He quickly picked himself up, and stood supported by the table.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, angrily.

All Christine could think was that she had made a terrible mistake. He didn't love her anymore. She tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out. She hadn't seen him this mad since she took off his mask for the first time. "I'm sorry," she finally croaked, tears filling her eyes.

"Your sorry!" Erik roared throwing his hands up in the air.

"Please Erik, you'll wake up Madeline and Madame Giry," she whispered frightened.

"You should have thought of that before," he shouted. He grabbed Christine by her arm, and pushed her into a corner.

"Erik please," she whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"You don't know anything of pain!" He shouted, pushing his body against her so she couldn't move.

Christine struggled against him, despite his size and strength. "Please stop Erik."

Feeling her struggling body against him, and the look of terror on her face, he came to his senses. He pulled away from her, and left slamming the door behind him.

Christine couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She laid down on the piano bench and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry entered Christine's room the next morning, and was not surprised to see her laying in bed staring out the window, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Have some tea my dear. It will make you feel better," Madame Giry coaxed, putting the tea tray on Christine's night table, and sitting on the bed next to her. Christine's eyes were puffy, and blood shot, with bags under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, and the bed sheets where tangled. Madame Giry could tell she had not gotten any sleep that night

"I love him," Christine whispered, not entirely aware of what she was saying.

"Shh. I know," Madame Giry said rubbing her back soothingly. "Come have some tea." She poured Christine a cup, and put some sugar in it. "Here drink this."

Christine struggled to sit up. With shaking hands, she took the cup of tea, and brought it to her lips. Her chattered on the edge of the cup, but she managed to drink a little. The tea felt so good going down. She had a sore throat from crying all night, and it made it feel so much better.

"Now take a deep breath," Madame Giry commanded, "and tell me what happened."

"I couldn't sleep last night, so decided to walk around the house. I headed to the music room and heard music. Erik was inside writing a lullaby for Madeline, and I asked to hear it. He started playing, and I knew loved him," She spoke sobbing hysterically the whole time. "But he doesn't love me! He hates me! I kissed him, and he got so mad! He hurt me."

Madame Giry looked up sharply at these words. "What did he do?" She asked furious with Erik.

"He grabbed my wrists and pushed me into a corner. Then suddenly he let me go," her whole body shock with sobs. "I don't know why I did it. I don't know why!" She threw herself at Madame Giry, burying her head in her lap.

Madame Giry stroked her hair, letting her cry herself out. After a few minutes Christine stopped crying. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you my dear. Don't worry things will work out." When she got no response from Christine, she realized she had fallen asleep. Gently she put her head on her pillow, and tucked her in. Next she took Madeline from her crib, so she wouldn't disturb her mother. Then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I am worried about what you guys will think about how Erik took the kiss. He didn't mean to hurt Christine, he was just angry. He has an awful temper, and I think it can sometimes lead him to do things he wouldn't normally do. He is not abusive. I just wanted to clear that up just in case.

Review!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: I don't have much to say on this chapter. Only that I need 3 more reviews till I reach a hundred!

**Xavilyn:** Thanks! Just to let you know, Erik didn't actually physically threaten Christine, he just bruised her wrists. And actually I was thinking about the original novel. When she took off his mask, if I remember correctly, he was a little rough. Like I said I think he has a bad temper, that sometimes gets the better of him. He would never hurt Christine purposefully. By the way, I don't think they had anger management classes in the 1800, but if they did yes Erik would defiantly need to go. LOL.

**TheaterAngel:** Thanks! I try my best to keep the characters in character. I just try to see the characters do what I'm writing in my head, and if it doesn't feel right, I don't make them do it. It's one of my pet peeves when they're not in character.

**LiltingBanshee:** I'm glad you can see that, but don't worry. He should get over that soon.

**pinkichigomewmew:** Thank you! The kiss isn't going to solve anything, its just going to make more problems! But don't worry. They'll work through them!

**GoldenLyre:** Erik's mad at Christine because he thinks she's playing with his heart. It will go into a little detail about that in this chapter.

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show: **Thank you! I'm glad.

**bejou:** LOL. I can't wait till the forth movie comes out. That's probably what we're going to do with Dan! Your welcome, and what did you expect Erik to do?

**Silinde:** Don't worry it explains it a bit in this chapter.

**Layla Wendel:** I take that as a compliment. LOL. I'm trying to show how many things they would have to work out before they could get together. I mean they have been through a lot, which they have to over come. Add that with Erik's stubbornness, and temper…Well things could take a while. But don't worry they'll get there eventually.

**phantomofleopera:** I know the chapters have been getting shorter, and I'm sorry. Here's a longer chapter for you, and the next one will be longer too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine moped around her room for the next few days. She didn't eat, she barley slept, and she barely spoke. She would however she would stare out the window for hours. Madame Giry was worried about her. She hoped that Meg's visit would cheer her up.

"Come my dear. Put on a nice dress," Madame Giry said the day of Meg's arrival. "Meg is coming today, with Nadir."

Christine was sitting by the window, in her nightgown. She turned to Madame Giry when she spoke, but she looked so lost, as though she didn't know what was going on. However she nodded her consent.

"Here where this nice blue one," Madame Giry said holding a dress up.

Again Christine nodded.

"I'll leave you to change. I expect you to be dressed, and have eaten, by the time I get back," Madame Giry spoke sternly.

Once again Christine nodded.

Madame Giry looked at Christine hard, to make sure she would do as she said, and left the room, taking Madeline with her.

Christine looked at the dress for a few minutes, before standing up and reaching for it.

For the past few days she had felt dead, cut off from all emotion. Her mind and body were numb. She now had an idea what Erik had gone through after she had left him.

With great effort she took off the nightgown and pulled on her dress. Then she sat back down and had a cup of tea, and a small piece of bread. Even though she had eaten little the past few days, she was not hungry. She felt a little better having put on nice cloths and eaten a little though.

Madame Giry entered the room a few minutes later, Meg was with her. Meg smiled kindly, and Christine knew Madame Giry had told her everything. At this point she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything.

"Hello Christine," Meg said cheerfully, taking a seat in a chair near her. Her mother had forbidden her to mention anything about Erik and Christine.

"Hello," Christine croaked, trying to smile.

"Why don't we take a walk? It might make you feel better," Meg suggested.

Madame Giry shot her daughter a look, but said, "I think that's an excellent idea. The fresh air will do you some good."

Christine knew arguing wouldn't do any good, so she nodded.

"Perfect!" Meg said happily, leaping up from her chair.

Christine however rose slowly from her chair, and limped to her cane, which was leaning against her bed.

"I'll stay here with Madeline," Madame Giry said.

Christine nodded her consent for the hundredth time.

Meg happily helped Christine down the stairs and outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched the two girls walk outside from his window. Meg was chatting happily, while Christine didn't seem to hear a word she said. He had not seen Christine in a week, not since she had kissed him.

She had kissed him.

He still couldn't believe it. What had she been thinking! Doing something like that! She should know better. The only reason he could come up with was that she was trying to ruin or kill him again.

He too had spent the past week in a slump, never leaving his room, and not eating, though Madame Giry did bring him food everyday. That and a glare, as though any of this was his fault! Of course he shouldn't have reacted so badly, but what was he supposed to do? Take her in his arms and tell her he loved her? He did love her, with all his heart and mind. He couldn't stop loving her, no matter what she did.

He sighed angrily turning away from the window. If she didn't leave soon, he certainly would!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were away from the house, where Meg was sure her mother was watching them from, she turned to Christine. "Come let's sit on that bench, where we can really talk," she said indicating to a bench surrounded by flowers. It seemed Erik was a gardener as well as so many other things.

Christine silently sat down.

"Now Christine," Meg said taking her hands in hers, "tell me what really happened. Everything from the moment you met him."

Christine nodded slowly. It was time for Meg to know everything, so softly she told her story for the first time. "I love him. I think I've always loved him, but there was always something in the way. First my father, then Raoul. He was my Angel of Music. Then he showed me he was a man, and I got scared. He killed people! Raoul was there for me, so I ran to him for shelter. Before I knew what happened I was engaged to Raoul. The there was a sword fight between the two of them; I didn't know what to do. Raoul almost killed him then, but I stopped him just in time. Then Raoul came up with a plan to capture Erik, and I didn't know what to do. I was so confused the night of _Don Juan_. I didn't really know what I was doing. I was only doing what people told me to do. Then Erik took me down to his lair, and forced me to choose between Raoul and him…. What could I have done? He was going to kill Raoul, if I didn't stay with him. I kissed him; trying to get him to let Raoul go, but then I felt something more in that kiss. He needed me. He loved me. I would have stayed with him, but he told me to take Raoul and go! Again I did what he said, only stopping to give him, the engagement ring he gave to me back. Then last week I realized I loved him. Despite all he had done, I loved him. I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. I don't know why I did it; I just knew I had to! He got so mad! Yelled at me and pushed me into the corner. Then suddenly he left!" She stopped to let Meg process the information. Her voice was hoarse, and there were tears, she hadn't noticed till now streaming down her face. "What am I going to do Meg?" She whispered.

Meg paused to choose her words carefully. "What about Raoul?"

Christine sighed. "I love him, I always will love him, but not how I love Erik. I think about it all the time, what he would think. I know he wouldn't approve. I just try not to think of him. Its funny. I think I will always be trying to not think of someone. First my father, then Erik, now Raoul and Erik," she said thoughtfully.

Meg stopped to think for a moment. Finally she spoke. "I think you need to tell him this." Christine opened her mouth to protest, but Meg stopped her. "Just listen. He needs to understand. You both need to say what your feeling, otherwise you will keep misunderstanding each other."

"He doesn't love me, Meg. How can I tell him?"

"He loves," Meg answered calmly.

"How do you know!" Christine demanded. "You barley even know him!"

"Maman says he does," Meg simply said. "Listen, Christine, You need to tell him. I'm not saying he'll believe you, but it's a start."

Christine smiled warily. "When did you learn so much about love Meg?"

Meg just smiled secretly. "Come we should head in. Maman will be furious we missed lunch."

Christine nodded, already thinking over they're conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: YES! Over one hundred reviews! I can't believe it. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story so far. My new goal is two hundred, then three hundred, then four hundred, then five hundred, then six hundred, then seven hundred, then eight hundred, then nine hundred, then a thousand… Wow I think I'm getting ahead of my self, LOL. Anyways keep reviewing!

**phantomofleopera:** LOL. I take it you liked the longer chapter?

**bejou:** Its ok, I confuse myself all the time! LOL. I'm glad you understand. My favorite characters in Harry Potter are Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

**RachErikaSam01:** Thank you! I'm glad you understand why Erik toke the kiss the way he did, and that he's not abusive. Thanks for recommending me to your friends, that's really touching. And don't worry he takes the next kiss a little better.

**xavilyn: **Thank you. -smiles- Maybe Meg has a boyfriend, I'm not saying yet though! And about the reviews, you guys take the time to ask, compliment, and criticize my story; the least I can do is answer you! I also like getting to know my reviews better! Thanks!

**TheaterAngel: **I'm glad you liked that chapter!

**LitlingBanshee:** Of course he loves her! He will never stop loving her, no matter how hard he tries. Christine is growing up and that's why she's starting to understand Erik a little. As for Madame Giry locking them in a room together, I highly doubt it. I think Madame Giry doesn't trust Christine, and feels protective of Erik, therefore, I think she wants to keep them away from each other. I wish it were easy as locking them up together, LOL.

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** DON'T WORRY! DON'T WORRY! DON'T WORRY! LOL.

**Beckswashere:** Thanks!

**RachErikaSam01:** Patience! It's coming! LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg, I can't do this," Christine whispered outside Erik's door. Her heart was pounding, and she felt light headed.

"Yes you can Christine. Madeline, and I will be right here if you need us," Meg whispered back, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

They had spoken together at breakfast, and Meg had convinced her to talk to Erik. Christine however insisted she came.

"No, I really can't," Christine, said attempting to break free of Meg's grasp.

"Yes you can," Meg replied pulling her back. "Now Madeline give your Mama a hug, and tell her to be brave."

"Mama, I wud you," Madeline said reaching for her mother, and giving her hug, and sloppy kiss.

Christine gave her a weak smile. "Thank you darling." Trying to calm herself she took a deep breath.

"You can do," Meg whispered.

Taking another deep breath, Christine knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A stern voice asked.

Christine waited, and Meg smiled encouragingly. "Christine," she said, her voice a little hoarse.

There was a long pause. Christine was about to leave, when she heard the key in the lock turn.

"What is it that you want Madame de Chagny?" Erik stood in the doorway, blocking her entrance to his room. He spoke as if they were strangers.

Christine looked to her friend to help, who was hiding behind the door. "Ask him to come in," she mouthed.

"May I come in?" Christine asked, her mouth dry.

"As you wish Madame," Erik said, giving her a mock bow and allowing her entrance to his room.

Christine nodded, not finding her voice. Erik did not ask her to sit, so she stood, waiting for Erik to speak.

"May I inquire to why you are here Madame," Erik said coldly.

"Erik please don't do this." Christine begged.

"Do what Madame, may I ask?" Erik asked, his tone steely.

"Acting like you barley know me," Christine said closing her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes, and continued. "I came here to talk with you, and if you don't want to talk, at least let me talk. I have a few things I'd like to say."

Erik looked at her coldly, but said nothing. Inside he was a nervous wreck. What did she want to tell him? "Of course Madame, be my guest," replied mockingly.

Christine took another deep breath to calm her nerves. "I want to apologize for my behavior last week. I don't know what came over me."

Erik's heart sank.

"However, I would like you to know…" she stuttered, and stopped, turning away from him.

"Yes," he said coldly.

Christine stuttered. "Erik I… Erik I love you. I …I think I always have." She turned to him, her face a mixture of hope and fear.

There was an awkward pause.

Then Erik laughed harshly. It was a cold bitter sound, so unlike his singing voice. Christine wanted to cover her ears, but she restrained herself.

He stopped laughing abruptly. "I'm sure that's why you left me that night. Why you married your Viscount!" He spat out.

"Erik you had him at the end of a noose! You told me to go. What was I supposed to do?" She said her voice filled with anger.

Erik choose to ignore this, glared at her silently.

Christine continued, trying to calm her nerves. "The mob was coming, I didn't know what I was feeling. I was scared, and confused. You told me to leave, and Raoul told me to leave, so I just obeyed. Do you know how many times I wanted to go back to you? To make sure you were alright, to see if you were even alive."

"If you wanted to come back so much, why didn't you!" Erik screamed.

"I couldn't! I was engaged, and Raoul rarely let me out of his sight!" Christine said angrily.

"You could have come if you wanted!" Erik roared.

"I was a child Erik! I didn't know what I was feeling, or what I wanted. And even if I did, I couldn't break Raoul's heart," Christine said quietly.

"Yet you had no problem breaking mine," Erik hissed.

"I didn't want to break yours, but what choice did I have. I loved you then, but not the way you wanted. You were my teacher, and friend. I didn't realize till last week you were more than that to me," Christine whispered. She started walking towards him; her eyes were filled with tears. "Erik, I can't change the past, but if I could I would. Will I ever be able to convince you that I love you?" She stopped right in front of him, there bodies almost touching.

Erik's whole body screamed he should run, but somehow he couldn't move. "No," he said, but it barley came out as a whisper.

"I love you Erik," she repeated.

It took all Erik's self control not to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to believe her, God he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't risk his heart again. He had once, and he almost died, he wasn't going to again. He refused to be ruined by the same woman twice.

"I love you Erik," Christine repeated again, as though saying it over and over would make him believe her. Her mind worked franticly. She had to prove to him that she loved him.

With one thought on her mind, she placed her hands on his cheeks, and drew his head down to hers. She kissed him; with all the love and passion she had, trying to make him believe. This time he responded immediately to the kiss, his lips desperately clinging to hers. She could feel his fear, and his unwillingness to trust her. She tasted salt, but wasn't sure who's tears were they.

Abruptly Erik broke off the kiss. "I can't do this," he whispered, breathless.

Christine now saw that the tears were her own. "I love you," she whispered.

"I won't do this," Erik said, his voice stronger. "I don't love you anymore," He said coldly.

Christine just gaped at him in silence.

"I think you should leave," Erik said, his voice like ice.

Christine silently left, collapsing in Meg's arms the moment she closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, they were in Christine's room. Christine was sitting on her bed hugging Madeline, as though she was a lifeline. It was as though she needed to be felt loved. Meg was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"He doesn't love me," Christine whispered. "I can't stay here anymore."

"Christine, what happened?" Meg asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Christine said, stroking Madeline's curls. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Madeline looked at her mother. "Mama sad," she said sadly.

"Yes darling. Mama's very sad," Christine said, attempting to smile. "Meg," she said turning to her friend. "I'm going to leave with you tomorrow."

"Christine, you can't just leave. You have to talk to him again."

"He'll never believe me. I can't make up for the past," Christine said determinedly. Now that she knew what she was going to do, she felt better. "Can you find your mother, and tell her. I want to begin packing."

"Alright, " Meg sighed, defeated.

"Thank you," Christine said quietly.

Meg left closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh. One more thing. I am changing the title name once again. For the next up date my story will be called **_Before Your Eyes. _**

Review!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven Part 1

A/N: I know a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry. Monday I left for vacation, and it took me three days flying to get there(I'm somewhere in Asia, but that's all I'm saying), and I haven't had much time to write. Therefore this is an extremely short chapter, again I'm sorry. I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon. BTW I have update in two parts b/c my uncles computer is so slow so here are the answers to reviews, and part two will be the actual chapter.

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** Your title was good; it just wasn't good for my story though. And don't worry we're getting somewhere with Erik, you notice in the last kiss he didn't hesitate!

**phantomofleopera: **I know! But for some reason I find him the easiest character to write.

**bejou:** I'm glad you like the new title! I like writing the emotional chapters and Madeline. BTW Ron can get annoying, but he is funny a lot of times. I hope he gets together with Hermione! P.S. You don't sound lame!

**LiltingBanshee:** Don't worry! Patience!

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks! Don't worry, he does love her, he's just afraid to. The way I look at Erik and Christine's relationship is two people who are afraid to love each other. They have to learn to get over their fears and trust each other before they can have a serious relationship.

**TheaterAngel:** I know! It gets better though. Don't worry! I mean Erik and Christine, though Madeline will get cuter as she gets older.

**XCiel:** Thanks! And I understand. I rarely review other people's stories. I don't like it when Erik succumbs to Christine easily either. He risked everything to love her, and he's not about to do it again. Thanks again! I'm glad you like y story and its one of your favs!

**satinzevi89:** Thanks! Hmm. I don't know. Maybe ten times. What do you think? LOL.

**Layla Wendel:** Ok. I'll be sure to remember that. Right now I think it's at its peak of angst. It should be getting happier. Sorry about the title change again! But I didn't think the currant title fit.

**Lady Skywalker:** Of course! Erik will come to his senses soon. Don't worry!

**pinkichigomewmew:** Thanks!

**Xavilyn:** Don't worry! Things will get better for them. They just have a lot of problems to work out.

**Starfire:** Thanks! You have Erik exactly right! He has to get over his fears in order to have a relationship with Christine.

**Silinde:** LOL!

**InuLvr7:** Thanks for all of your reviews! I am a huge E/C shipper! Just ask my friends. They refuse to watch the movie with me, because I twist everything to make it E/C. LOL. I'm glad I can appeal to all my readers though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine looked around her room one last time, making sure she didn't forget anything.

"Christine! The carriage is here," Meg called from the stairs.

"Coming," Christine replied. She picked up Madeline, who was sitting on the bed, and left the room. She walked down the hall, and passed Erik's room, without pausing. She knew he wasn't in there, all night she had heard him playing his piano in the music room. Without a second thought, she headed that way. Stopping at the door, she placed her hand on the doorknob, but instead of opening it, she removed her hand and placed it in the middle of the door. "Good bye, Erik," she whispered.

Madeline seemed to sense something was wrong. "Eriwk?" She asked fearfully.

"Christine!" Meg called again.

"Shh. It's alright darling," Christine whispered to Madeline. "Come. Meg is waiting for us." Taking one last glance at the door, she walked to the front hall. Madame Giry was scolding her daughter on how unlady like yelling was, while Meg pretended to be sorry. Nadir was waiting by the door. They all looked up as she walked towards them.

"Finally," Meg said. "You were taking forever."

"Come Christine, The carriage is waiting," Nadir said quietly.

Christine nodded, and looked towards the hall, wishing Erik would do one of his magic acts, and appear.

"Christine?" Nadir inquired.

"Yes I'm coming," Christine replied absently. Meg and Madame Giry were now waiting in the carriage. She sighed turning from the hall. "Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure," Nadir replied kindly.

"Madeline, say good bye to Nadir," Christine said.

"Bye Bye," Madeline recited.

"Good bye Madeline, "Nadir said fondly. "You should be going," he said to Christine.

"Good bye Nadir,' Christine said embracing him. "Make sure Erik's alright," she whispered.

"I will," Nadir replied seriously.

Christine nodded, and left closing the door behind her. She entered the carriage silently, and watched the music room window, as they pulled away from the house. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a white mask watching her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik kept watching the road long after the carriage had disappeared from view, as though he expected it to reappear any moment. Half of his face was covered by the curtain, only his mask showing. As he predicted about half an hour after the carriage had left, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he replied automatically, turning from the window.

Nadir entered the room silently.

"Ah Nadir. I thought it would be you," Erik said somewhat coldly. "Come to talk about Christine leaving?"

"No," Nadir said.

Erik raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"I understand your reasons, although I might not agree with them," he continued. "I have just come to make sure that you were alright. I promised Christine I would," he added as second thought.

Erik glared at him.

"As I see you are, I will also be leaving tomorrow," Nadir said. "But right now, I would like a game of chess."

Erik was shocked, but didn't let it show. Nadir rarely left him alone, or refrained from voicing an opinion. However, he replied smoothly. "Of course," and went about setting up the chess table. As they played, Erik thought over this change in Nadir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight Part 1

A/N: Sorry about the confusion with the last chapter/ chapters. My uncle's computer is so slow that it won't upload big documents, so I have to put the chapters in parts. Sorry about that. Anyway this chapters longer, for those who have been requesting bigger chapters, so it will be in three parts. Here are the review answers!

**InuLvr7:** I know! I love Gone with Wind, and Raoul does remind me of Ashley. Of course Erik reminds me of Rhett. They both have a problem expressing their feelings and have the same sarcastic air to them. Christine doesn't really remind me of Scarlett though. The only similarity I see is that they don't really see who they love until its too late. That's weird about my name. I just made it up!

**All That Remains:** I'm sorry!

**Lady Skywalker:** Don't worry! –hands you a Kleenex- Just in case. LOL.

**Starfire:** Trust me, it won't last long. I hate keeping them apart!

**TheaterAngel:** I know! Every time I watch that part, I'm like why couldn't he have just died in there? Maybe after I'm finished with this fic, I'll write one where he does! LOL.

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** WOW are you psychic or something? LOL.

**Layla Wendel:** Ya it was basically a filler chapter, but it was important.

**phantomofleopera:** I'm sorry! I'm been to tired/ haven't had time to write. The chapter (I hope) will be longer. This one is.

**satinzevi89:** I'm sorry for the title change, but the last title didn't really fit. I promise I won't change it again. LOL. And I'm sorry, but Raoul doesn't look cute ever! LOL.

**angel of mystery:** Yup. Maybe hitting them with a stick will help.

**pinkichigomewmew:** I know! But don't worry things will work out.

**LitlingBanshee:** Yes, give them time to think, and change their minds –coughcoughERIKcoughcough-

**bejou:** LOL. Thanks!

**Silinde:** OK. I have been trying! This one is longer.

**RachErikaSam01:** Sorry to change the title. They just need time! About the reviews, like I said before you guys take the time to talk and read my story, the least I can do is answer you. Also I like talking to my reviewers and getting to know them better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat at the piano bench thinking. Nadir had left an hour ago, and the reality of Christine's leaving had sunk in. How could he have let her leave again? How many times will she reappear in his life, only to leave again? The silence in the house was choking him. He needed to escape. All he had were his thoughts, which were driving him crazy. There were too many questions.

Did Christine really love him? If so why did she leave? Why did he let her? He could have stopped her if he wanted. Did she love him? She couldn't love him. Nobody could love him. If she loved him she wouldn't have left. But he had let her.

His thoughts kept going in circles. He couldn't stand it! He stood up, grabbed his cloak, and headed out the door. He had to think, and get away. Walking briskly, he headed to the one place he ever felt at home. The opera house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik arrived at the opera house, and the first place he went was his "home". It was deserted and covered in a thick layer of dust. It brought so many memories back of Christine, and once again he felt trapped. He quickly retreated, and headed to box five, coming out of the pillar to hide in the shadows.

_Maybe I need to get my mind of Christine,_ he mused. _And I might as well see what awful singers and dancers they have hired to replace the ones who refused to come back. _

He glanced at the stage, and was shocked to see Christine standing there. She seemed to follow him everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stood on stage, taking deep breaths. Madame Giry had talked to Firman and Andre and they were happy to take her back as a singer, but insisted she audition as a formality. She was incredibly nervous. She was not as good as a singer as she had been three years ago, having not practiced much the last few months. She needed this job though, singing was the only thing she could do. She prayed silently to sing well.

Subconsciously she glanced at box five, and thought she saw a white mask. Doing a double take she was disappointed to see she was mistaken.

"When ever you are ready, Madame," Monsieur Reyer said.

Christine glanced at Madame Giry, who smiled reassuringly. It was almost as if she was 17 again singing in front of the new managers for the first time. The only difference was Erik wasn't there to watch her. She felt a lump rise in her throat, but shook herself mentally. She shouldn't think about him. He was out of her life.

Silently she nodded cueing the music. The music started, and she began to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik winced, as Christine began to sing. It was awful. She was worse than Carlotta. It was the worst he had ever heard her sing. She wasn't concentrating! Her notes were off key, her rhythm was wrong, and most importantly she put no emotion into the song. He wished he could do something to help her, but knew he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the song was finished, Christine had tears in her eyes. She was awful, and she knew it.

The managers glanced at each other surprised. "I don't think you are what we are looking for," Firman said finally.

Christine nodded, unable to speak. Without speaking she left the opera house, refusing to look back. If she did she might have noticed a shadow following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik trailed Christine all the way to Madame Giry's apartment. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he had to be with Christine. To comfort her, to protect her.

He saw Christine enter the apartment building, and went to stand at the door not entirely sure what he wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was greeted by Meg. Seeing Christine's tear streaked face she was immediately by her side.

"Oh Christine, what happened?" Meg said gently.

"I was awful," Christine said tonelessly.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Meg said trying to comfort her.

"Yes it was. I was off tune, I wasn't in beat, I was awful," Christine replied, taking a seat in a chair, and burying her face in her hands. Meg took a seat next to her.

"What happened?" Meg asked softly.

"He wasn't there," Christine said quietly.

"Who?" Meg asked.

"Him." Christine replied even quieter. "He used to be always there when I sang. He wasn't there this time. Why doesn't he believe I love him? Why?" She was near tears again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry walked up the stairs to her apartment as fast as she could. She had dismissed the ballet dancers early so she could get home to Christine. She knew she had been crushed, and hoped Meg had cheered her up a bit. She reached the top step and was not surprised to see Erik standing there. She had seen him in box five, and figured that he would follow Christine; she was right.

"Would you like to come in Erik?" She asked.

Erik turned around quickly surprised. "Is she alright?" He said worriedly.

"Why don't you come and see?" Madame Giry replied.

"I don't think she wants me with her," he said coldly.

"Don't be a fool Erik," Madame Giry said just as coldly. "Of course she wants you with her. She loves you."

"Don't say things that aren't true," Erik hissed.

"Of course it's true, and you know it," Madame Giry said harshly, but then softened her tone. "You still love her too. What are you afraid of?"

"I don't have to discuss this with you," Erik growled dangerously.

As always Madame Giry ignored his tone. "Your right," she said, "You need to discuss this with Christine. Now come in and talk to her."

Erik angrily turned and brushed past her, striding through the hall and down the stairs.

Madame Giry sighed and shook her head. She knew he would be back. Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out her key and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine Part 1

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I wanted to perfect it, because it's such an important chapter (and a long one! My longest yet!). I'm still not happy with it. LOL. But I know you want it, and I don't know what else to add or change so… Anyway I tried not to make it too cheesy, but I'm afraid I might have a little. Well tell me how I did.

**InuLvr7:** I agree. Christine is too nice, though both Christine and Scarlett are child-like, but in different ways. BTW Have you ever read Scarlett? Because Rhett does not get over her. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.

**bexxy:** Thanks!

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** Yup!

**RachErikaSam01:** Yea, but he might go back and talk to her. Don't worry they have to talk, and sort out their problems. That's this chapter. That's cool about Broadway. I'm trying to get my mom to take me to see it in August for an early 16th birthday present too. I'm not sure she'll take me though. She's like what if you're not into it by August! LOL. Parent! –rolls eyes-

**satinzevi89:** Yea. That's my favorite part too! I love it how Erik keeps pulling the noose around Raoul's neck tighter and tighter. –insert evil laugh- LOL.

**TheaterAngel:** Thanks! Who knows? He might turn around.

**LiltingBanshee:** Yup!

**All That Remains:** Thanks!

**Carolinus the Opera Ghostess:** Don't worry. They will be. Eventually!

**Starfire:** That's a good idea. LOL. Your right about removing weapons, but I'm more likely to make Christine throw things at Erik's head. I don't know why, but I like girls throwing things at guy's heads. LOL

**angel of mystery:** I totally agree. But what guy/man isn't stupid when it comes to feelings and love?

**Layla Wendel:** Christine can sing. She just always sings for Erik, and with out him there she was, well, bad.

**Silinde:** I will. I think I'm a little more than half way done.

**grace:** Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik walked as fast as he could away from the apartment and Christine. The nerve of that woman telling he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of anything, or maybe he was. He was afraid of what Christine would say if he came back, he was afraid she really loved him. He couldn't run from her forever. Despite that he was half way home, he turned around and headed back towards the apartment. He had to talk to her; he had to know the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry entered the apartment to see Christine and Meg sitting next to each other. Christine had tear stained cheeks, but she was relieved to see that there were no tears falling at the currant time. "Are you alright Christine?" She asked.

Christine nodded, and whipped her cheeks. "Where is Madeline?" She asked Meg.

"She's taking a nap," Meg answered. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Christine said, attempting to smile. "I think I'll take a nap too."

"Alright," Madame Giry said. "I'll wake you for dinner."

Christine nodded and headed to Meg's bedroom. Not even bothering to change, she lay and bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About two and a half hours later there was a knock on the door. Madame Giry had returned to work, so Meg answered it. She was shocked to see Erik standing there.

"Is Christine here?" Erik asked quietly.

"Yes," Meg stuttered. "Would you like to come in?"

Erik nodded curtly.

"Have a seat," Meg said leading him to the sitting room. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Erik replied smoothly, as he took a seat on the couch.

They sat in awkward silence, until it was broken by Madeline's cries.

"I'll go get her," Meg said quickly getting up, thankful to escape his presence. She returned a few minutes later with Madeline in her arms. Madeline instantly perked up when she saw Erik.

"Eriwk!" She squealed happily, reaching out her chubby arms for him.

Erik stood up, and took her from Meg's arms.

"Hello, Madeline," he whispered, sitting back down.

"I'm going to see if Christine's awake. I'm sure Madeline's crying woke her up," Meg said exiting the room. She went down the hall and entered her room to see Christine sitting one her bed.

"Where's Madeline?" Christine asked groggily.

"Christine, there's someone here to see you," Meg replied apprehensively.

"Who?" Christine asked, immediately awake.

Meg heisted. "Erik," she whispered quietly.

Christine looked up shocked. "He's here? What? Why?" She stuttered.

Meg shrugged. "I have no idea. He's waiting in the sitting room with Madeline."

"I'll be there in a minute," Christine said. Meg left the room, and Christine looked in Meg's mirror. She looked a mess. Her hair was tangled, her dress was wrinkled, and her eyes were blood shot. She went to her suitcase and grabbed a dress to put on then. Then she quickly ran a brush through her hair. Finally she splashed some water on her face. Taking one last look in the mirror, she exited the room.

She entered to find Meg sitting in a chair opposite Erik who had Madeline in his lap. He stood the moment she walked into the room.

Madeline was the first to speak. "Mama, Eriwk," she said happily.

"Yes darling I know," Christine replied smiling weakly.

"I'll be in the other room with Madeline," Meg said standing and taking Madeline from Erik.

Once Meg was out of the room Erik spoke. "We need to talk," he said quietly.

Christine nodded and gestured for him to be seated again, as she sat down. "Yes," she said calmly, though she was a nervous wreak inside. What did Erik want?

"I need to know the truth," he said in a guarded tone, as though he thought she had changed her mind.

Christine sighed, not looking at him. "I told you before. I love you Erik," she said looking him in the eyes.

Erik had never seen her look at him that way before. There was longing, and pain, and something else he couldn't place. Love. He had often looked at her the same way, when he thought she wasn't looking. He didn't doubt what she said anymore. He knew she loved him, but instead of it filling him with joy, it filled him with fear. Madame Giry was right. He was scared. He had always wanted this, and dreamed about this, but now that it was here he didn't know what to do. He reacted the only way he knew how.

"What about the Viscount?" He spat out.

Christine kept holding his gaze as she spoke. "I've always loved Raoul, and always will," Erik opened his mouth to speak angrily, but she silenced him with her hand. "But not the way I love you. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. Raoul was from my child hood and a time when my father was with me. He was familiar. I thought you were an angel, and suddenly you're a man and… It was too much. I choose him. He was a safer option. Raoul will always have a place in my heart. We were married for two years. You have to accept that."

"If you loved me, why did you leave me?" Erik's voice was quiet, and he turned away from her so she couldn't see his face.

"Erik," Christine said leaning over to take his hand, but he pulled away. She sat back up. "We went over this. What could I have done?" When he didn't answer she continued. "The mob was coming. I didn't know how I was feeling. That kiss I gave you was like no kiss I had ever received from Raoul. He was usually tentative with anything concerning our love, but you… You needed me. You wanted me. And I… I wanted you. I didn't know it then, as inexperienced with love that I was, but now I know what I was feeling. I left you. I regretted it so much. I left you when you needed me most. You were always there for me, and never asked a thing in return except my love, and I was too scared to give it. I never forgave myself. I'm sure Raoul saw it, though I tried to hide it. Erik, you wanted my love then, why don't you want it now?" She was silently crying by the time she had finished.

Erik wanted to break down and cry, or take her in his arms and tell her he still loved her, but he had said he wanted to talk, and there was much still left unsaid. "I still love you," he said barley audible, just loud enough for her to hear. "I can't stop, no matter how hard I try." Though he tried to hold back his tears, a few leaked out of the corners of his eyes and down his mask. Christine was openly sobbing by now, and Erik didn't try to hold back his tears any longer.

Silently Christine moved from her chair, to sit next to Erik on the couch. She knew they had problems to work out, and that Erik still didn't trust her, but there was hope. He loved her! Without hesitation she threw her arms around his neck, and cried. Hesitantly Erik put his arms around her, and they clung to each other and cried.

Finally they drew apart. Christine looked up at Erik expectantly, not sure what to do. When he didn't speak, she spoke. "What now?" She asked, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"My dear, I wouldn't know," Erik replied dryly, back to his normal self.

Christine was silent a moment. "Could you give me voice lessons again?" She asked. "I want to rejoin the Opera House. I've missed it so much these past few years. And after today…"

Erik studied her a minute, then nodded.

Christine leaned against Erik's shoulder, and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a few minutes Christine spoke quietly. "What about us Erik? What are we going to do?"

Erik did not speak right away. Finally he spoke truthfully. "I don't know. Let's focus on getting you back as a singer in the Opera House."

Christine nodded, and they lapsed into silence once again. After about ten minutes they heard the scrap of a key in the front door, and they sprang apart.

A few seconds later Madame Giry entered the room. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked Erik, not at all surprised he was here.

Erik glanced at Christine, and much to her disappointment answered, "No."

Madame Giry nodded, and exited the room.

He turned to Christine. "I should be going. Be at my house after lunch to start your lessons."

"Alright," Christine said standing up, and walking with him to the front door.

Erik opened the door, but didn't leave. He just stood there facing Christine, a war raging in his head. Finally he turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: BTW Over 150 reviews! Thanks everyone!


	30. Chapter Thirty

A/N: Hey! This chapter is just a filler chapter, and really short. Sorry, but I really didn't want to add anymore to it. I don't really like it, but it fits its purpose. Anyway, that's about it. The next chapter should be up in a few days!

**Layla Wendel:** Don't worry! I love romance, and want to put all that good stuff in my story. I'll drag it out if I have to. And of course they still need to resolve a lot of things. I hate it in stories when they just kiss and make up and that's the end. There is more to come!

**phantomofleopera:** I know! 

**angel of mystery:** Yup!

**Carolinus the Opera Ghostess:** Yup! We're getting somewhere.

**satinzevi89:** Thanks!

**gbmarie:** LOL

**TheaterAngel:** I know!

**grace:** Thanks! I didn't want to rush it. They both have to heal, Christine getting over Raoul and his death, and Erik forgiving Christine. And we're still not there yet! Almost, but not quiet. I don't think Erik has forgiven Christine yet. BTW in some stories the Opera House was burned and yucky, but in mine I had it rebuilt.

**RachErikaSam01:** Yup! I'm sure I'll still be into the Phantom too. Now I have to convince my mom. LOL

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** Sorry, but no. He still doesn't trust her!

**Starfire:** Yea, I know. But I feel the lessons bring them closer together. And as you'll see Christine doesn't really need them. I put them/ it in to clear things up.

**Danaya Reina:** Thanks!

**Silinde:** -bows-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knocked on Erik's front door, Madeline in her arms. It was a day later, and Christine didn't know what to expect from Erik.

"Hello Christine," Erik said opening the door almost immediately.

"Eriwk!" Madeline said happily.

Erik gave her a smile.

"Hello Erik," Christine said smiling. "I'm sorry, but I had to bring Madeline. Madame Giry and Meg had to work at the Opera house. Is that alright?"

Erik nodded his consent, his eyes searching hers, as though to see if she had changed her mind about what had she said the day before. Christine felt naked under his gaze, but held it firmly, determined to not look away and give him reason to doubt her. Finally he looked away. "Come," he said leading her to the music room.

Christine placed Madeline on the floor, with a stuffed monkey she had made for her, and went to stand next to the piano. Erik was already seated at the piano bench. Together they went through some scales, before Erik proclaimed her fully warmed up.

"Now," Erik said taking a score of music off the table next to the piano, and placing it on the piano for her to read, "Sing this for me."

Christine's heart skipped a beat. It was the music for Don Juan! "Didn't it… Didn't it burn the night of the fire?" She asked trying to stay calm. The music brought back so many memories, and she knew Erik was testing her to see if she really loved him.

"My dear, why would I give the managers the original copy?" He asked raising an eye brow mockingly at her. He turned away from her and shuffled through the pages, finally opening them up to one. "Ah. Here we go. Start right here."

It was the beginning of her part in Don Juan and Aminta's duet. Erik began playing, and Christine took a shuddering breath trying to block out all the memories. The feeling of Erik's bare hands on her arms and neck. The feeling of his body press close to hers. The sound of his voice surrounding her. The look on Raoul's face as she sang. Seeing the guards all around the theater waiting to shoot. Trying desperately to concentrate she began to sing.

Erik stopped her not even thirty seconds into it. "Your not concentrating, Christine. Try again."

Christine was determined to not give Erik a reason to doubt her. Erik started playing again, and Christine forced herself to concentrate. Blocking out all memories, she began to sing. This time Erik did not stop her.

"_You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . ._

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."

Erik stopped playing as she finished the last note, looking at her amazed. She had never sung better, or maybe he only thought that because she had sung so bad the other day. "There is nothing wrong with your voice. That song was near perfect."

Christine was shocked. Erik always had something to correct even if it was a little thing. Numbly she nodded, blushing at the unexpected compliment.

"Now sing it again that way," Erik ordered.

He made her go through the song about ten times, until she got it perfect.

"You will be fine in your audition," he finally said.

"Will you be there?" She asked.

Erik hesitated. "I will be there," he replied standing up.

"Thank you," she said, picking up Madeline.

Erik nodded.

They stood like that a few moments, just looking at each other, before Christine broke the silence. "I should go."

"Alright," Erik said leading her to the front door.

"Will I see you before the audition?" Christine asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Erik replied.

"Well, good bye," Christine said, not really wanting to leave, but turning and leaving anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	31. Chapter Thirty One Part 1

A/N: Sorry again about the short chapter. I just didn't want to add anymore to it. This one is longer. I'm changing my story a little. When I introduced Nadir, I said that Nadir had not seen Erik in two years. I'm changing that a little. You'll understand when you get to that part of the chapter. I will change it at the beginning of the story, but seeing as I don't have that chapter on this computer; it will have to wait until I get back home. Anyway enjoy!

**TheaterAngel:** I agree with the smile. His murderous one is the best! I hope to make Erik smile a little bit more in my story, but not too much because that's out of character for him. Don't worry romantic stuff will come. I love romance novels, and am a hopeless romantic, and will make sure my story is filled with romance!

**Starfire: **Yup!

**Danaya Couell:** Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see!

**grace:** Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** 

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks!

**WaytoointoErik:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Christine stood on stage a nervous wreck, this time even more so. The news of her awful audition had spread through the theater like a wild fire, and a lot of people had shown up to watch. She almost didn't get to audition again, but the mangers owed Madame Giry, so they let her.

Anxiously she glanced up at box five. She could just make out the figures of Erik and Madeline in the shadows.

She then glanced into the audience, where Firman and Andre sat looking rather bored, as though they knew what to expect. Her stomach dropped, she would have to be very good in order to make it this time.

"Whenever you are ready Madame," Mousier Reyer said as before.

Ignoring all the whispers around her, she looked at box five and nodded. The music started, and she began to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From box five Erik watched Christine sing. She was a hundred times better. It amazed him the difference between the two auditions. He wondered what brought on the change. He knew she would get the part. Madeline fidgeted on his lap, and he was forced to tear his gaze away from Christine, to occupy Madeline.

As Christine sang her last note, Erik, with Madeline in his arms, entered the passage in the pillar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine finished her last note, and looked at the mangers. They were looking at each other speechless. Seeing Christine's gaze on them, they found their voice.

"Well done!" Mousier Firman said excitably.

Christine beamed.

"Yes! You have the part of Margarita in Faust. See Mousier Reyer for the music and you will need to see the seamstresses for your costume. Rehearsals start tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. You are expected to be there," Mousier Andre said. "We are happy to have you back."

"Thank you Mouser's," Christine replied. She was smiling broadly.

She left the stage walking on a cloud totally oblivious to the whispers around her. She wanted to find Erik, who was waiting for her in her dressing room as planed, but she had things to take care of first.

First she went down to the orchestra pit to get her part. Then she went to the seamstresses' workshop where she was measured for her costume. Finally she was able to escape to her dressing room.

Opening the door, Christine saw Madeline on the floor playing with some blocks and Erik standing nearby.

"Mama!" Madeline squealed happily, abandoning the blocks and trying to stand up.

Christine rushed over to her, and caught her before she fell. "Hello darling," she said scooping her up in her arms.

"Congratulations," Erik said.

"Thank you," Christine replied smiling.

"Who will be watching Madeline while you have rehearsals?" Erik asked casually.

Christine frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. You live too far away to go to everyday, and Madame Giry and Meg have their own rehearsals…" Her face fell. "I'll have to talk to Madame Giry, and see if she has any friends…"

"Come," Erik said abruptly. "I have something to show you." He walked over to the mirror and opened it. He stepped through, and held out his gloved hand to Christine.

Christine hesitated for a moment, but then took it, holding back a shiver as she followed Erik down the passage ways towards the house by the lake.

After about fifteen minutes they reached it.

"Close your eyes," Erik instructed.

Christine obeyed.

"Give me Madeline," Erik ordered, and Christine gave her to him, her eyes still shut.

Erik opened the door, and taking Christine's hand, led her inside. Releasing Christine's hand for a moment, he entered another room and placed Madeline in the crib he had brought from his house. He then led Christine to the middle of the room.

"Open your eyes," he commanded.

Slowly Christine opened her eyes, and looked around the room. It was completely different! All the old furniture was gone, and in its place was new furniture. Well she shouldn't say new, it was the furniture from Erik's house. There was soft carpet on the floor, and the furniture was rearranged. The only thing that was the same was Erik's organ.

"I thought you and Madeline could move in here, and I could watch her during the day for you," Erik said nervously.

"Oh Erik," Christine cried throwing her arms around him, and burying her face in his shoulder. "That's a wonderful idea. It's perfect!"

He could just make out her muffled voice. Cautiously he put his arms around her. He wasn't used to so much human contact, even though Christine was making a habit of touching him. "I take it you like it?" He asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes!" Christine was her muffled reply. Finally after a few minutes she released him. "Thank you," she said quietly her eyes glistening. Hesitating she reached up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Would you like to see the rest?" Erik asked a little hoarsely afterwards.

Christine nodded eagerly.

Erik took her hand, and led her from room to room. Christine's room was mostly the same, but there was a new carpet, and a crib by the bed incase Madeline wanted to sleep with her mother. The library was mostly the same, but he had added a few new books. The last room he showed her was Madeline's bedroom/nursery. Christine cried out in delight when she saw it. There were toys everywhere for Madeline, and a new crib. There was a rocking chair in the corner, and the softest carpet she ever felt on the floor.

Madeline was in the crib playing with a stuffed animal. "Mama oys!" she cried happily.

"It's perfect," she said. "But where did you get all these toys?"

"I bought most of them, but some I made," Erik replied.

"Oh Erik that must have cost a fortune!" Christine cried.

"Just think of it as Madeline's early birthday present. Isn't her birthday soon?" Erik said calmly.

"Yes in two weeks, but..."

Erik silenced her with a hand. "Come; let's start practicing the music for the opera. Which opera is it?"

"Faust," Christine replied absently still looking around the room.

"Christine," Erik called, when she did not follow him to the door.

"What? Oh," she said looking up. Sighing she followed Erik out of the room.

Together they ran through the Margarita's lines once, without stopping. They then went through the spots were Christine had had the most trouble. Finally they stopped.

Erik turned around on the piano bench to look at Christine. He hesitated. He didn't want to pry, but he had to know. "Christine, why did you sing so badly at the first audition?" He asked quietly.

Christine sighed, but didn't say anything. When Erik started to think he wouldn't answer she spoke. "Because of you," she said even quieter.

"Because of me?" Erik said confused.

Again Christine paused. "You weren't there. I thought you were gone forever. You are my music, my voice."

Erik was shocked at this proclamation, but said nothing.

"You know I never sang while married to Raoul, not once, until I started taking lessons from you again," Christine continued, smiling wistfully. "You gave me my voice, and when I left you it stayed with you." She paused. "What happened when I left you Erik?" She said seriously.

Erik sighed, and turned his face away from her. He didn't want to tell her anything, but he knew she deserved to know. "I was broken. I probably would have died within a week or two if Nadir hadn't come." He spoke emotionlessly. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't compose, I couldn't do anything. I slept a lot trying to find some peace, but you haunted me there. I would wake up as broken as I had been when you first left me. I gave up sleeping. Nadir forced me to eat, forced me to stay alive, though that was the last thing I wanted to be. I made him to bring me opium; that was the only peace I ever got. Eventually he stopped bringing me any. He stayed with me for months, knowing if he left I would die. His presence has always been a nuisance to me, and I forced myself to get better. Eventually I started regaining my strength, and he pronounced me well enough to care for my self, though he would come every week without fail to check on me. One day we had an argument, and he stopped coming all together. I don't know what it was about anymore, and I don't think he does either. We never talked about it. I continued living, though forever haunted by you. Every night I would dream of you. When you sang to me at the mirror the first time you returned I thought you were in my head. I realized it was really you, when I heard your voice echoing in here," he stopped and said nothing more.

While he was speaking Christine had taken a seat next to him on the piano bench. She was watching him intently tears silently streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should never have left you."

"No," Erik said angrily. "Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong, who would want to be married to monster after all!" He stood up and started walking towards the door.

Christine stood up, and grabbed his arm. He tried to shake it loose, but she held on turning him to face her. "Maybe I would!" Still holding on to his arm with one hand, she tore off his mask with the other. Before he had time to react, she reached up, placing her lips on his deformed skin. She moved slowly upwards until his whole face had been touched by her lips, deformed side and normal. She ended on his lips. By the time she was finished he was shaking. "I love you Erik. Never doubt it."

"I have to go," Erik said shakily. He quickly tore himself from her grasp, and left, taking one of his secret passages up, so Christine could have the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	32. Chapter Thirty Two Part 1

A/N: Hey! I forgot to tell you last chapter that Erik's "lair" is not like the movie. I'm using Leroux's version (actually house like) because it fits my purpose better. Also this chapter I thought I might try something different… a funnyish chapter! It's not hilarious but (I think) slightly amusing. I wanted to show Erik taking care of Madeline, which I thought might be funny, seeing as he's never taken care of a baby before. Other than that I thought it was rather boring, sorry. I was going to make it longer, Christine coming home, how rehearsals was ect… but I thought it would be too long, and take too long to get up, so that's next chapter. Anyway enjoy!

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks! I really liked that chapter too! Erik's nervous (in my opinion) because he's always wanted Christine to love him, but now that it's happened he doesn't know what to do or how to act. He's also worried of doing the wrong thing and losing her again. And you're right he does have some trust issues. Make that a lot of trust issues. LOL

**TheaterAngel: **Thanks!

**grace:** Thanks! Well I wouldn't say she's over Raoul yet, she's just trying not to think of him or what he would think of her and Erik. It will probably come up in later chapters.

**angel of mystery:** Same here, but I don't think it will ever will. He'll get used to it; however a part of him will always not trust her.

**Obsessed with the Phantom:** Thanks! LOL

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** 

**LiltingBanshee:** Thanks! I don't think he'll ever not have second thoughts. He doesn't trust people in general and Christine already broke his trust once. He will always have a little nagging voice in his head that will not trust her. He will learn to ignore it though.

**Lady of the Opera:** Thanks! I know I wrote a lot! I have a lot of time here. Aren't I technically in Asia (I'm talking continent), I mean I'm not in Europe. I miss you! E-mail me!

**Danaya Louell:** Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik returned the next day, not saying a word about the day before. Christine was a nervous wreck about returning to the stage. She had taken so long getting dressed (she had finally decided on a lavender dress), that her hair was still not done when Erik arrived at 7:45.

"Here take Madeline for me," She said shoving her into Erik arms, and returning to her room. Erik followed her. "She's been fussy all morning."

Erik rocked Madeline as he watched Christine rush about trying to hurry.

"Ohh, I'm going to be late, and on my first day back," she moaned. She grabbed a brush, and started attacking her curls, while Erik watched trying to hide his amusement. She messily pulled her hair up, many curls escaping, and Erik could not stand watching any longer.

He placed Madeline on Christine's bed, and walked up behind Christine at her vanity. Gently touching her hand, he took the brush from it and began working the knots out of her hair, finally feeling her silk like curls on his hands.

"I don't have time for this," Christine moaned, though his hands felt so good in her hair.

Not bothering to reply, Erik started sweeping her hair up on top of her head. After about a minute he was done.

"Thank you," Christine said looking at her self in the mirror.

"You had better go," Erik said quietly.

"What? Oh! Be good for Erik Madeline," Christine said rushing to the bed and giving her daughter a kiss. "Are you sure you can handle this?" She asked turning to Erik.

"We'll be fine," Erik said soothingly. "Would you like me to take you up?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thank you," she said exiting her room and heading to the door. "Good bye!" She called over her shoulder.

The moment Christine left Madeline started crying. Erik immediately picked her up and started jiggling her, as he had seen Christine do, shushing her, and rubbing her back. He did it too no avail. "Shh. It's alright. Your mother will be back soon. Here you want me to play you some music?" He was getting desperate. Walking over to the organ, he sat down with Madeline in his lap, and began to play.

Madeline was immediately silent, enwrapped in the music. After a few minutes he stopped playing. Madeline looked at him angrily, and banged her hand down on the keys. Jumping in surprise, she clung to Erik. With amusement plainly in his eyes, he took her hands and placed them on the organ, resting his on top. He gently pressed her tiny fingers, helping her play a few notes.

Madeline laughed happily, and started pressing down random keys. Erik removed his hands from hers, and cringed, but let her amuse her self.

Just when he thought his ears couldn't take anymore, she stopped and looked up at him with big baby blue eyes. "Ungy," she said.

"Your mother didn't feed you, did she?" Erik asked, and Madeline shook her head. "Come; let's go get you some food then." He picked her up and they went to the kitchen.

When he had "fixed up" the house, he had made sure he had stocked enough food for the two of them. Now he looked around the kitchen for something for Madeline to eat. On the counter he spotted a bowl covered with a towel. On it was a piece of paper, with Madeline scribbled on it. He lifted the towel to see what appeared to be smashed carrots.

"I see your mother had enough time to make you something, if not to feed you," Erik said getting a spoon, and placing the bowl on the table. He then sat on a chair, and placed Madeline on his lap. Scooping up some carrots onto the spoon, he tried to feed Madeline, but she wouldn't eat.

"Icky," she said making a face.

"No, it's good Madeline. Please just try a little bit of it," Erik said coaxingly. He lifted the spoon up to her mouth once more, but she refused to open it.

"Madeline please open your mouth," Erik pleaded.

Madeline just shook her head, her lips sealed tight.

"Madeline," Erik said sternly.

She stared at him, but opened her mouth a crack. Erik took advantage of the opportunity, and slid the spoon into her mouth.

"See that wasn't too bad," he said despite that most of the carrots ended up on her cloths He continued prying her mouth open, until all the carrots were gone. Madeline's cloths were by that time filthy, and he had to change her.

After Madeline had fresh cloths on, Erik placed her in a little pen he had made in the main room. At first he didn't like the idea of putting her in a cage, but he reminded himself it was not a cage, more of a fence. He then put some toys in with her so she could occupy herself. Seating himself at the organ bench, he was soon lost in his music.

His trance was broken by Madeline's cries. He hurried over to see what was the matter, but was stopped in his tracks by an awful smell that seemed to be coming from her. Cautiously he took a few steps closer, and realized indeed that the smell was coming from her.

_She must need her diaper changed, _he thought, panicking. He had never changed a diaper before! Reaching into the pen, he lifted Madeline out and held her away from his body, as he walked towards a table. He hoped he could remember what Christine did when she changed Madeline's diapers. He placed Madeline on her back on the table, as he had seen Christine do. Then he lifted her dress, so he could see her diaper. Trying not to breath, he undid the pins, and opened up the diaper. What he saw horrified him. Now trying not to look, or breath, he lift Madeline's bottom up by her ankles, and pulled the dirty diaper out from under her. Using the ends of the diaper, he wiped Madeline clean. He then quickly folded the diaper in half, but now what was he supposed to do with it? He could vaguely remember Christine washing it, but was appalled by actually washing it him self. For the moment it he set it on the table.

Leaving the room for a moment, he went into Madeline's room, and returned with a clean diaper. Again he picked Madeline up by her ankles, only this time sliding the clean diaper under her. He pulled the diaper over her front, and was able to pin it in place, though somewhat sloppily.

He returned Madeline to her pen, and then turned his attention to the dirty diaper. As much as he didn't want to he fetched some soap, and then went "outside" by the lake. Trying not to think about what he was washing, he quickly washed the diaper, and returned "inside", placing the wet diaper over a chair in the kitchen.

Erik reentered the main room, to see Madeline falling asleep in the pen. He gently picked her up, and took her into her own room. Sitting in the chair there, he rocked and sung to her, until she was asleep. Carefully he placed her in her crib.

He couldn't play his organ for fear that it would wake Madeline, so he entered the library. Picking a book he sat down and read until Madeline awoke hungry. After he had feed her once again he placed her in her pen while he composed. The rest of the day he continued to compose, sometimes being interrupted by Madeline's cries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	33. Chapter Thirty Three ALL!

A/N: Hey everyone! Over 200 reviews! I love all you guys! And just wanted to say thanks! I always love hearing your comments! Ok sorry this chapter took longer to get up. I've had awful writers block. I hope this chapter is ok; I personally don't like it, and am worried not everyone is in character. Tell me what you think. BTW I posted a new story called HIM. It's written in poem form, and it will (of course!) be E/C. I hope you guys check it out! One other thing. I started using my sisters lab top, and it is much faster (which surprises me since it's a piece of crap. I only started using it b/c my uncles computer broke), so I

can update the chapters all in one. Ok on to the chapter! Oh one more thing, I'm glad every one liked the last chapter, especially the diaper scene!

**phantomofleopera:** Thanks! I liked writing that part!

**grace:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Layla Wendel:** Thanks! BTW thanks for warning me about the chapters, I didn't know.

**Blood of the Wolf:** Thanks! I know! Poor Erik.

**Glitter Queen of The Ice show:** I know!

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks!

**pinkichigomewmew:** I know! Thanks!

**Utara Mikagammi:** Thanks!

**BroadwayGirl257:** Wow! Thanks!

**Daniher21:** Thanks! That's how I got the idea for this phan phic!

**LiltingBanshee:** Yup! 

**InuLvr7:** Thanks! I know that last paragraph was sloppy. I didn't like it either, and did a few different versions, but thought that one was the best. And don't worry. They will make love!

**Carolyn:** Yes! You finally read it! I'm glad you like it! Thanks! I am having fun, and will e-mail you soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine entered the house after rehearsals to see Erik softly playing his organ. Silently she took off her cloak, placing it on a chair, and went to sit next to him on the organ bench. He turned his head slightly towards her, but continued playing, his body swaying with the music.

Christine sighed contently, and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her. Rehearsals had been awful. They had been good in that they made a lot of progress, and she had sung well, but other than that they had been awful. Everywhere she went whispers followed her. They said all the old rumors about how she slept with Raoul in order to get the lead parts in opera's, while others said she had seduced the Opera Ghost in order to get the lead parts. Now they were also saying that she had killed Raoul to get to his money, and that Raoul was not Madeline's father. They spoke loud enough for her to hear, as though they wanted her to deny it, or say something about it. If it had not been for Meg, she didn't know how she could have taken it. Meg was by her side any spare minute she had, whispering under her breath for Christine to ignore them. Without Meg she probably would have left in the middle of rehearsals.

Erik stopped playing and turned his head to see Christine.

"Don't stop," she murmured.

"As you wish," he said turning from her, and playing once more.

Christine breathed deeply, filling herself with the music. Much too soon the music stopped again.

"Play more," she murmured again.

Erik didn't answer, but put his arm around her. "Come, I have dinner waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Please," Christine said readjusted herself, so she was leaning against his chest.

"Were rehearsals that bad?" Erik asked amused.

"Yes," Christine said wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his chest, so she was barley audible. "Everyone is just awful to me."

"Maybe I should send a note to the managers." Erik paused thoughtfully. "I could always threaten them with another chandelier."

Christine turned around sharply, but stopped at the look on Erik's face. "Your joking," she said astonished.

The corners of Erik's mouth twitched, yet he didn't say anything.

Christine sighed, and leaned back against Erik, closing her eyes. She knew he would never admit it. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke again. "Where's Madeline?"

"She's sleeping. She fell asleep just before you arrived," Erik replied.

"Umm," Christine said, while Erik subconsciously played with her curls.

They lapsed once more into silence. Finally Erik sighed. "Come I have dinner waiting for us."

Christine groaned, not wanting to move, but stood up. Erik stood up too, and offered her his arm. She took it smiling as he led her to the kitchen.

She gasped in shock at the table. It was set for two with a dark red tablecloth and white napkins. On the table was not the usual their bread, cheese, and fruit, but a small chicken, with fresh vegetables, some sort of potatoes, and wine.

Erik shifted uncomfortably, waiting her judgment. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

Christine looked at him shocked for the second time that night. "Thank you. It's wonderful," she said awestruck. They walked towards the table, and Erik helped her into her chair before sitting down. Everything was delicious, and they ate silently, until Madeline's cries broke the quiet.

"I'll see to Madeline," Christine said standing up. "I've missed her today."

Erik, who didn't feel like sitting there alone, stood up too, and followed her out of the room.

As soon as Christine entered the room, Madeline stopped crying. "Mama!" She cried frantically extending her arms to be picked up.

Christine happily picked her up, giving her a fierce hug, making Madeline giggle. "How was she today?" She asked Erik curiously. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"She was fine," Erik replied.

"I'm glad," Christine said. "I'll just change her diaper and feed her, and then rejoin you in the kitchen."

Erik nodded, and rushed out of the room, not wanting to face another dirty diaper that day. He returned to the kitchen, but then decided that they should work on Christine's parts in Faust, before it got too late. She was sure to be tired after the long day she had. He entered the main room, and sat down on the piano bench, to wait for Christine. About 15 minutes later, Christine exited Madeline's room, with Madeline in her arms. She looked a little surprised to see Erik sitting there, but placed Madeline in the pen, and went to stand next to the piano. Without a word, they began their lesson, and did not stop until Christine was nearly falling down.

"I think you have practiced enough," Erik said firmly. "It's time you go to bed. I will put Madeline asleep for you, and be here in the morning." He stood up, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and went to pick up Madeline, but Christine would have none of it.

She glanced at the clock on a shelf, and stepped in front of Erik. "You can't go all the way back to your house tonight," She said, though it was not that late, only 8:00. "Besides, all your furniture is here."

Erik glanced at the clock too. "It is not that late, and I will be fine. The furniture Nadir all bought, and I do not need it. Now you should go to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow."

"So do you," Christine protested.

Erik sighed wearily, not in the mood at all to argue with her. She was never this stubborn before! "Fine," he replied. "I will sleep on the couch."

"I can't take your bed," Christine argued.

"My dear, that is your bed. I had it made for you. I had my coffin, before I destroyed it when you told me you were pregnant!" Erik was losing his patience with her rapidly. "I will sleep on the couch," he said forcefully

Christine hesitated thinking. "We… We could share the bed," she said, a slight blush rising to her checks. "Just for tonight," she said rapidly at the look on Erik's face. "Nothing would happen," she continued talking even rapider, her face now bright red. "We would just sleep."

Erik stood gaping at her. This was not the Christine he knew at all. The Christine he knew was a girl, who would never suggest such a thing let alone think it. This Christine was a woman. His mind raced, as he searched for something to say. It was not the best idea, it would be better for the both of them if he slept on the couch, yet he couldn't get the thought of holding Christine in his arms all night long like he had always dreamed out of his head. He glanced at Christine who was standing there bright red, not meeting his eyes. Finally he nodded his head slowly. "Alright."

Christine smiled nervously; she didn't know what possessed her to say any of what she had just said. She walked past Erik, and picked up Madeline. "Say good night to Erik, Madeline," she instructed.

"Ood wight, Eriwk," Madeline said reaching out to him.

Erik walked towards them, and took Madeline in his arms. "Good night Madeline," he whispered.

Madeline placed a kiss on Erik's exposed cheek before Christine took her from Erik's arms. They went into Madeline's room, and Christine put her to sleep.

Once Madeline was asleep, Christine reentered the main room to see Erik still standing where she had left him.

"I thought you would like to change first," Erik said uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Christine replied, entering her room to change. About 10 minutes later she called to Erik. "You can come in now."

Erik entered, and removed his jacket, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and removed his boots, trying not to look at Christine. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

Once Erik was finished he stood up straight, and really looked at her. She was wearing a nightgown very similar to the one she wore when he took her down for the first time, and a sheer robe over it, unlike that first time properly tied. He walked slowly towards her, and took the brush from her hand. He began brushing her hair for the second time that day, enjoying the feel of her silk curls on his hands. This time instead of quickly brushing it, he took his time working on a section at a time, making sure he got every knot. Finally he put the brush down, and tied it with a ribbon to prevent it from tangling while she slept, though he doubted it would work.

Christine leaned back against Erik, and closed her eyes. She had enjoyed the careful treatment Erik had given her hair.

"Come, it is time for you to sleep." He hesitated, fearing her answer to his next words. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes," Christine said automatically. She stood up, and walked to her side of the bed, while Erik walked to the opposite side. They stood like that, each standing near one side of the bed unsure of what to do next, until Christine hesitantly climbed between the sheets.

Erik waited a minute for her to get comfortable, before he too entered the bed. He lay down, and was as still as a board.

Gently Christine reached towards his face, and removed his mask. He flinched, but she placed it on the table next to the bed. "That has to be uncomfortable to sleep in." When Erik didn't say anything, she softly caressed his deformed cheek, laid her head on his chest, and wrapped one arm around him.

For some reason this calmed Erik, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Christine burying her face in his chest was soon asleep.

For a while Erik just watched her. Her face was so relaxed, and her curls were spread all over his chest. She truly looked like an angel in her sleep. After many hours he was finally able to sleep, and for once in his life, his sleep was dreamless.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey! I'm glad everyone liked that chapter better than me. It seems that I like one chapter, and then hate the next, because I like this chapter a lot! I don't have much to say except that I do borrow a quote from _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ book. So it's not mine, but my friends and me love it, so I couldn't resist putting it in! Also there is a random conversation between me and Hermione in the beginning of this chapter, so if your not a Harry Potter fan you can skip it, but if you are you should read it. And Harry Potter fans will understand why I put it in. Anyway enjoy!

**BroadwayGirl257:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure if anything naughty is going to occur, as in sex before marriage, or anything similar. I know in a lot of stories they do, but Christine is very religious, and I'm not sure she would do anything before she was married. What do you think? I am planning on them getting married though for sure. P.S. I know! Madeline is soo cute. I have a thing for babies, and can't help making her cute!

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks! See he's slowly coming around!

**InuLvr7:** Yea, I'm glad you liked the sleeping together scene, though it was a one-time thing. In one of my first copies of this chapter I was going to explain it, but it's not in there now. Erik stole a bed from somewhere in the Opera House, and put it in his room. Neither one of them was really comfortable with it, though they enjoyed it! LOL. At least they're living together again though!

**satinzevi89:** Thanks!

**Glitter Queen of The Ice Show:** Thanks!

**grace:** Thanks!

**Utara Mikagammi:** Thanks!

**Scimitarmoon:** Thanks! I try to keep modern language out, but sometimes it slips in.

**GerryJackie:** Thanks! I know, Christine is really stupid!

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO GENEROSA (LAUREN) WHO UPLOADED THIS FIC FOR ME, 'CAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS BEING ANNOYING. . **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine arrived back from rehearsals, three weeks later, in tears. It was opening night for Faust, and she was a nervous wreak. Rehearsals had been going better than they went the first day, though the other people didn't stop talking about her. She leaned against the door, sobs racking her body.

Erik, who had been letting Madeline play the organ, placed Madeline in her pen, and was immediately at Christine's side. He wrapped his broad arms around her, as Christine clung to him. Gently he stroked her curls. When Christine had calmed a bit, he spoke. "What happened Christine?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened," Christine replied shakily, still clinging to him. "I just should have never started singing again. What if I sing as bad as I did when I tried out? Everyone is against me, except for Meg, the managers, and Madame Giry. They all think I'm a whore, and that I think I'm better than them."

Erik lifted Christine's face, forcing her to look into his golden eyes. "You are a brilliant singer, and will be fine. Now go eat, you have to be return to your dressing room soon to get ready." He tenderly wiped Christine's tears from her cheeks.

Christine nodded and stood up, fighting back tears, so Erik would not see them.

Erik sighed, not fooled for a moment. He stood up, walked towards her, and enveloped her in his arms. She gladly leaned into him. Slowly he turned her around to face him. He lightly kissed her forehead. "You sing better than any one in this opera house, and will astound them with your voice tonight."

Christine brushed away the tears that had started streaming down her face again. "I know I'm being silly, but I'm nervous. I haven't sung on stage in three years. What if I make a fool of my self?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

("You won't make a fool of your self," Hermionie said matter of factly, randomly showing up. "It's in your blood.")

"Hey! What are you doing here! You're in the wrong fan fic," Tracy said angrily.

"But I want to be in this fan fic," Hermione said pouting. "I just read the Phantom of the Opera, and found it fascinating. Its amazing everything Erik can do without magic! He's a genius! Finally a guy who can match me intellectually. And then I saw the movie, and discovered how incredible Gerard Butler was as Erik, and fell in love with him. And since Ron will never open his eyes and see that he loves me, I thought I'd sneak in here and take Erik for my self. Now all I have to do is drop a chandelier on Christine's head during her performance, which will be much easier since I can use magic, and kill her. Then I will feed Erik the love potion that worked so well on Harry and Krum and he will fall madly in love with me. Together we will run away and get married, while escaping the mob who will be after him."

Tracy gapes at her furiously. "No, no, no! This is my fic, and what I say goes, so get out of her before I call security. Besides, you already have tons of fan fics about you, and don't forget all the new ones that will be coming with July 16 just around the corner. Now out, out, out!"

Hermione brightens up a little at the prospect of July 16, but sticks her nose in the air and disapparates.

"Finally she's gone.

(Sorry about that, I couldn't resist throwing that in there, Christine's line reminded me too much of the first Harry potter movie. Anyway back to the story!" Tracy smiles and exits.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You will be fine," Erik said firmly, kissing her on her forehead once again. He held her for a few more minutes, before pushed her away. "Now go get ready."

Christine smiled weakly. "You'll be there, won't you?"

"Yes, I will be in box five, as always," Erik said calmly.

Christine looked at him surprised. "Box five?"

"Yes," he said his eyes dancing. "Surprisingly it's the only box not taken. It seems no one will sit there for fear of angering the Opera Ghost."

Christine smiled, a true smile this time.

"Now go get ready," Erik repeated pushing her gently.

Christine smiled, and walked to the kitchen to get something to hold her until after the show.

An hour and a half later, Erik was sitting in box five. He had arrived early to avoid any uncomfortable questions about his mask. Madeline walked a bit unsteadily around the box, searching every corner. (Yes Madeline had her first steps. I haven't put any of her firsts in because I fear it will make it too corny.) Eventually she returned taking a seat on his lap, and curiously looking down. Immediately she began to cry, and cling to Erik. He was used to her crying by now, and picked her up, waking away from the edge. Finally she quieted and he sat back down. After about a half an hour the lights dimmed, and the curtain rose.

Christine was perfect. She could not have sung better. Every so often she would glance up at box five, and he would nod reassuringly at her. At the end of the performance Erik stood up and clapped the loudest and longest, before going to search out Madame Giry. He found her coming out of Christine's dressing room.

"Hello Erik, I was waiting for you to show up," she said smiling. "Hello Madeline," she added.

"Hello Madame Giry," Erik replied.

"Here give me Madeline," Madame Giry ordered, holding out her arms.

"Thank you for taking her tonight," Erik said giving Madeline to her.

Madame Giry dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure you and Christine need a break, and I haven't seen her in a while. Now we must be going. I'll see you later tonight." She turned and left.

Erik waited a minute watching them leave, before knocking once on the door, and entering. The room was covered with flowers, more than there was when Christine made her debut. Christine was sitting at her vanity, taking out the pins in her hair. She looked up as he entered and smiled. On the vanity there was a single red rose tied with a black ribbon.

"Hello Christine," Erik said. "You sang wonderfully tonight." He smiled.

" Thank you," she said blushing, remembering her crying that afternoon. "Where's Madeline?"

"Madame Giry is watching her for tonight. Now go change, I believe I left a dress for you behind the changing screen," Erik replied.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked.

Erik just smiled wider.

Christine sighed, and threw him an exasperated glance, before going behind the screen to change. Inwardly she smiled. She barley seemed to know Erik lately. It was amazing how much he had changed. She turned to look at the dress Erik had left her, and gasped. It was a beautiful white dress, embroidered with little pink flowers. She put it on eagerly. It was a little too low cut for her liking, but other than that it was perfect. Suddenly nervous, about what Erik would think, she stepped out from behind the screen, looking at Erik expectantly.

Erik studied her a moment, taking in the sight of her. The dress he had picked out showed her curves beautifully. "You look beautiful," he managed to get out hoarsely.

Christine blushed, studying her self in the mirror.

"Come our carriage is waiting," Erik said offering her his arm.

She gladly took it, and Erik led her to the carriage out side.

As soon as she was seated, Erik nodded to the driver, and they started to where ever they were going.

"Where are we going?" Christine asked for the second time.

Erik chuckled softly. "Wait and see," he said.

Christine sighed, and looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were going.

After about fifteen minutes they stopped. Erik stepped down, helped Christine down from the carriage.

They had arrived in front of a park.

"Erik," Christine gasped, surprised as the carriage left.

"I know how much you miss the outside and sunlight, so I thought you might like to come," Erik replied.

"Thank you," Christine said.

Erik offered her his arm again, but Christine refused it, instead wrapping her arm around his waist, pulling him close. Erik then placed his arm around her shoulder, and they entered the park together.

It was a gorgeous night out, though it was fairly chilly. There was a full moon and you could see every star in the sky. They followed a dirt path, but there were flowers, and trees, all around.

Christine breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the first fresh air, smelling the sweet perfume of flowers. They walked on and on, sometimes going off the path, but always finding it later. They didn't talk, just enjoyed the beauty of nature. They were the only ones in the park, as far as Christine could tell. Though they were walking nonstop at a leisurely pace, Christine quickly became chilly and shivered.

Without a word, Erik removed his cloak, and placed it on her shoulders.

They continued walking, until they reached a bench, and sat down. Christine automatically leaned into him. They were silent a few minutes before Erik spoke.

"Christine, I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Christine sat up and looked at him. It was the first time he had told her that since they had made up. "I love you too," she whispered, smiling broadly.

He hesitated before reaching down, and capturing her lips in his.

It was the most passionate kiss Christine had ever received. She could think of nothing, as his lips and tongue explored her mouth. Much too soon, Erik sat up breaking the kiss, and leaving her breathless. As she tried to catch her breath, all she could think was she never knew heaven was so hot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N From the Non-author: **I was just reading this, and some of the reviews. No, sorry, this isn't Tracy. But since I was so kind as to help her upload her fic, I decided a few liberties should be allowed to me. **XD.** I'm not much of an author, truth be told. I write stories to get them out of my head, more than for the sake of all you good readers out there. Unlike Tracy, who diligently updates. (Too diligently sometimes. I think I should find her a new hobby.)

Ahem. Anyway, what was I saying. Oh, yes, my crappy updating skills.

Doesn't matter much. I'm more of an artist anyway. I was thinking about drawing a Christine/Erik picture. Nothing bad, just a little cuddly pic. Which is weird, 'cause I usually hate cuddly Erik. Erik does not 'cuddle'. Hmmm, I could see him saying that too...

Moving on. I've probably spammed up enough space, but that's okay. She'll probably never let me near her fics again, but I'll get over it. The readers are probably wondering why I'm still here typing, but that's okay, because I'm done now. **-hugs-**

And to Tracy, when she reads this. **HI!**

Now I'm really done.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

A/N: I am sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, and I am sad to say it is a short chapter. I have had writers block, and then I have been preoccupied with the 6th Harry Potter book, which I still do not have, not for lack of trying. In the country I am in they don't have it yet, but my uncle tried looking for me anyway, and was unsuccessful. My parents are sending it to me, but guess what I just found out! It came out here today, in the capital! And I don't get it, because my parents spent a lot of money trying to send it to me and it should get here soon! Not that any of you really care about any of this, but I need to vent. Those of you who are still reading thanks! Anyway the point of that was I have not read the 6th Harry Potter book, and if any reviewers who read Harry Potter tell me anything that happens in it, Erik will Punjab you –Erik pulls out lasso menacingly- and I will not update for a month! Sorry. Ok enough about Harry Potter. Here's the chapter!

phantomofleopera: It's fine. You're entitled to your opinion.

grace: Thanks! I hate you by the way! You have the 6th book and I don't! –starts sobbing uncontrollably-

Madame Sophie: Thanks! That's the line from the Sisterhood!

LiltingBanshee: Thanks! I'm glad.

daferretgirl: Thanks!

Utara Mikagammi: Thanks!

satinzevi89: Thanks! I couldn't resist putting it in!

RachErikaSam01: Thanks! I hate you though! Why do you and everyone else in the world get the 6th Harry Potter book, and I don't! –starts sobbing uncontrollably again, and rushes off to get a Kleenex-

Daniher21: Thanks! I agree with my friend in a way. I don't think he's a cuddlier, but I think he needs to be cuddled.

Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Thanks!

ObsessedwiththePhantom: Thanks! Like I said, my friends and me loved that quote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stood on stage a week and a half later warming up. All the performances of Faust had gone beautifully, and she had received the part of Juliet, in the next production, _Romeo et Juliet._ As she was running through her last scale, there was a commotion in the back.

"Where is she?" Yelled a woman in a dark green dress, throwing the doors to the auditorium open.

Christine abruptly stopped singing, and looked towards the back of the auditorium.

The woman in the green dress was now flying down the aisle towards Christine, ignoring the managers, who were running after her. "Is this her?" She asked, turning around to glare at the managers. " Are you the slut who took my part?" she continued, turning to Christine.

Christine opened, and shut her, not knowing what to say.

The woman seemed to take this as a yes, and walked up the steps and onto the stage. She stopped in front of Christine, and looked her up and down. "She's not even good looking! How she captured the Viscount's and Opera Ghost's hearts I would like to know. And now she comes back here, after her Viscount died and his family disowned her, like she never left. I won't stand for it! I won't!"

Up close, Christine saw that the woman was not much older than she was, and had the most striking appearance. Her was the darkest black Christine had ever seen, and she had the palest skin, like ivory. The green dress she wore only emphasized the green jade of her eyes, almost cat like. Before Christine could say anything however to her, the managers caught up.

"Christine, I would like to introduce you to Nichole Clovis. She is our leading soprano. She has been visiting London, for the past three weeks," Mousier Firman spoke breathlessly. "Nichole, I would like to introduce your replacement Christine de Chagny."

Nichole glared at Christine.

Christine however was finally able to say something. "A pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Clovis," she said politely.

Nichole ignored her, and turned to the managers. "How dare you give my part to her!" She screeched.

Christine glanced around uncomfortably. Nichole's voice was attracting on lookers.

"Mademoiselle, please," Mousier Andre pleaded, but did not go on. It seemed he was at a loss for words.

Mousier Reyer now joined them, climbing up out of the orchestra pit, were they had been warming up. "May I make a suggestion?" He asked.

The managers, looking very grateful, nodded their consent.

"Why don't the two young ladies sing for the two of you, and the better singer gets the part?" Mousier Reyer said politely.

"Yes, excellent idea," Mousier Firman replied, looking very relieved.

"Fine," Nichole snapped, "But I would like to sing first."

"Alright," Mousier Andre said, as everyone stepped aside, to give Nichole center stage.

"Are you ready Mademoiselle?" Mousier Reyer asked, having returned to his place in the orchestra pit.

'Yes," Nichole replied impatiently.

Mousier Reyer nodded, and cued the music for the aria in Romeo et Juliet.

Christine listened carefully, as Nichole sang. She had to admit she was very good, better than Carlotta had been anyway. Christine became increasingly nervous as Nichole came towards the end of the aria. When she had finished, Christine clapped with everyone else, taking deep calming breaths. She walked out and took center stage.

"Try doing better than that," Nichole whispered as she passed Christine.

Christine ignored her, and nodded to Mousier Reyer, cueing him to begin the music. She sang beautifully, and when she finished everyone clapped, though she noticed not as loud as they had clapped for Nichole. Overall she thought she did pretty well, but she didn't know who did better.

Nichole smiled at the managers expectantly, but they ignored her.

"We will need one minute to confer I think," Andre said.

"Yes," Firman agreed. "Will you join us Mousier Reyer."

Mousier Reyer joined them, and they whispered together, all the while Nichole glared at Christine. Finally after five minutes, they reached a decision.

"You both did very well," Mousier Andre said, "But Mademoiselle Clovis…" Time seemed to freeze for a moment. "We are sorry, but you will have to be in the chorus. Congratulations Madame de Chagny, you have the part of Juliet."

"However," Mousier Firman interrupted him, "If anything happens to Madame de Chagny or she is unable to perform, Mademoiselle Clovis you will take her part in the performance."

Nichole stood gaping at the two managers in shock.

"Mademoiselle Clovis why don't you go join the chorus," Mousier Reyer said, pointing to the opposite side of the stage. "Madame de Chagny needs to start working on her part."

Nichole stood there for a few seconds, before coming to her senses. Furiously she stomped away. "You will pay," she hissed as she pushed Christine out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

A/N: OMG! I got the 6th HP book! It was sooooooooo sad, but good. I was sobbing at the end! I finished it in ten hours! If anyone wants to discuss it with me e-mail me! Sorry, I had to say that! That should be my last author's note about Harry Potter! Ok. Sorry, this chapter is short again! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Also because of a few comments made my reviewers, I have decided to get a beta reader. If anyone is interested e-mail me! The person has to be good at spelling and grammar, because I suck at both, and make sure the chapters good!

For those who want to e-mail me to discuss Harry Potter or "apply" to be my beta reader, my e-mail address is StarFlower0190 at AOL dot com. Thanks!

pinkichigomewmew: Thanks!

BroadwayGirl1257: Thanks! Nichole is going to be a bit bitchy, but not as bad as Carlotta.

Twinkle22: Thanks!

phantomofleopera: Sorry about that! How can you hate Harry Potter?

Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Thanks! LOL!

Kagome1514: WOW! You wrote a lot! Ok first. Yea I'm not that great at grammar and spelling, but I do my best, and am taking your advice about a beta reader. Next, I mainly put in the part about if something happens to Christine, Nichole will get the part, because after what happened with Carlotta and Christine the managers would make sure they always have an understudy. Plus they didn't want Nichole to leave. Don't worry! Nothing that bad will happen to Christine. BTW you did review my other story, and I did read and review a few of yours! I also have you on my author alert list. Next, two days for the HBP, I finished it in 10 hours! I finished the OotP in two, and the HBP is much shorter! That sucks about the author spoiling it, I'm glad I didn't read that story. I have a love hate relationship with spoilers, I want to know what happens, but I also want to find out what happens myself! I think that's it! Thanks!

Blackrosephantom: Thanks! I will try to fix spelling. I am awful at spelling and grammar, and if spell check doesn't catch it, I assume its right! Also, don't worry. Erik and Christine will…how did you say it? Make babies. Lot's and lots of babies! LOL.

Utara mikagam: Ok, Thanks!

Nugrey: Thanks for all your nice comments!

RachErikaSam01: Thanks! And are you kidding me! I had my relatives wake me up as soon as the book was here. I didn't even get dress or do anything that day until I finished it!

Madame Sophie: Thanks!

phantomadark: Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nichole was good to her word. The day after Nichole returned, Christine walked into her dressing room to find it torn apart. Her extra cloths were thrown on the floor, and ripped with what appeared to be a knife, along with the cloth seat of her vanity. Her vanity mirror was shattered, along with her perfume bottle. Her brush had all the bristles torn out, and her vanity was all scratched up, and a leg torn off. Thankfully the mirror that led to Erik's home was not shattered. She wondered how Nichole had gotten in, but no doubt she new everyone in the opera, and could go where she pleased.

Though Christine's better sense told her to tell the managers, or at least Erik, she said not a word to anyone. Instead she salvaged what she could out of what was left, though there wasn't much. She was forced to throw away her cloths, her shattered perfume bottle, and her brush. Her vanity, however beaten up it was, she kept. If she had thrown it out, she would have to ask for a new one, and the managers would know something had happened to it. Then no doubt Erik would find out. Instead she placed the broken leg where it should be, and as long as she didn't place too much pressure on it, her vanity stood up.

That was not all Nichole did. Another time, she was walking towards her dressing room after rehearsals one day, when someone stuck out their leg and tripped her, causing her to sprain her still weak ankle. Before she could see who had done it, they were lost in the crowd.

"Christine! Are you alright?" Meg asked immediately by her side.

"I think I twisted my ankle," Christine said trying to put weight on her left foot.

"Come, "Meg said helping her stand, "Let's get you to your dressing room." Christine leaned on Meg, and she was able to hobble to her dressing room. "What happened here?" Meg asked as she helped Christine sit on her vanity stool.

"Nothing," Christine said quickly.

Meg looked at her hard, looking so much like her mother that Christine had to suppress a smile.

"Fine," Christine sighed, "If you must know Nichole."

Meg looked at her shocked. "How did she get in?"

"I have no idea," Christine said wearily.

"Have you told the managers?" Meg asked.

"No," Christine replied.

"You've told Erik at least, haven't you?"

"No," Christine repeated. "And please don't tell him," she begged.

"It was her who tripped you today too, wasn't it?" Meg asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see whoever it was," Christine answered. "Your not going to tell Erik, are you?"

"No," Meg said sighing, "But you should. Now I am going to go get him. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell him anything," she said at the look on Christine's face. She walked over to the mirror and slid it open, and walked through. "I'll be back in a few minutes, with Erik," she said, sliding the mirror closed.

Christine did not have to wait long; within ten minutes somebody was sliding the mirror open.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik said rushing over to her, not even bothering to shut the mirror.

"Erik, I'm fine. I just fell and twisted my left ankle," Christine replied soothingly.

Erik studied her for a moment, as she tried not to fidget under his gaze. Abruptly he turned his attention to her ankle, and asked no more questions on how her ankle got in this condition. "Can you walk on it?" he asked examining it.

"No," Christine said. "Where's Meg?"

"She's watching Madeline," Erik said not really paying attention. "You are right. You twisted your ankle. You will not be able to walk on it for at least two days," Erik declared when he was finished examining her ankle.

"Two days?" Christine moaned.

"Yes," Erik replied. "Now lets get you home." With one smooth motion he picked her up in his arms, and carried her through the mirror. Within fifteen minutes, Erik was placing her in her bed, and bandaging her leg. Meg was by her side.

"How long till you can walk on your foot?" Meg asked.

"At least two days. What am I going to do? I can't miss rehearsals," Christine replied anxiously.

"Do not worry," Meg replied. "Maman will explain things to the managers."

"Mademoiselle Giry? May I talk to you a moment?" Erik asked interrupting their conversation.

"Of course," Meg said, following him out of the room and closing the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Erik backed Meg against the wall. She now remembered how frightening Erik could be, as he towered over her, his face cold and set. She struggled to hold her self-straight, and not cower. This was after all the man who Christine loved.

"Yes," she asked trying to sound cold, but failing.

"What happened to Christine?" Erik growled. "I know she didn't trip and fall. I can tell when she's lying to me, and I know she would tell you the truth."

"I promised I would not tell you," Meg replied, not even bothering to lie. He would find out the truth eventually, Christine should just tell him. "You should really ask her."

Erik sighed, abandoning his icy façade. He knew he would never get answers from Meg; she was too much like her mother. "Fine. If you are ready I will take you back up. Your mother will be worried about you."

"Alright," Meg consented. "Just give me a minute to say good bye to Christine."

Erik nodded, and waited in the main room, as the two girls said good-bye. He had no doubt Meg was telling Christine what had just happened. Sure enough when Meg exited Christine's room, she looked slightly guilty. He returned Meg to her mother, then returned home. He checked on Madeline, who was awake and sitting up in her crib, and took her to her mother. "How did you twist your ankle?" He asked placing Madeline on Christine's bed.

Christine paled slightly. "I fell," she said, though she avoided his eyes.

Erik sighed, and ran his fingers through his wig. He would not be able to get any answers from her. She was like a stubborn child at times. "Fine. I have a few errands to run. I will be back in a few hours," he said. "Will you be alright her alone?"

"I'll be fine," Christine replied relaxing a bit.

Erik nodded and left the room. He thought it was time to visit Nadir again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea! Nadir's back! He hasn't been in chapters for a while. Ok now Review!


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: Ok you might have noticed I have combined all the chapters that were in sections! I was meaning to do that for a while, and finally got around to it. I don't have much to say, except I'm still looking for a beta reader; so if you're interested, contact me! Now on with the story!

**Twinkle22: **Thanks! We'll have to see what happens to Nichole!

**Kagome1514:** Thanks! LOL. It's ok! Well for the HBP I did not put it down once while reading it. I took it everywhere with me!

**RachErikaSam01:** Thanks! And you are mostly right. Christine is scared that Erik might reappear as the Opera Ghost, end up doing something to Nichole, and then end up getting caught.

**phantomadark: **Thanks!

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show:** LOL! We'll see!

**Hybrid Knightress:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**angelfish2:** Thanks! LOL! –pulls out mop and bucket, just in case-

**InuLvr7:** Thanks! I love Nadir too. He's the only one who can really talk to Erik and not get Punjabed, and he's cool just for that. And Persians are very cool. I should know, I am one!

**Carolinus the Opera Ghostess:** Lol! It's ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik stood outside Nadir's apartment, knocking impatiently on the door. His body was wrapped in a cloak, and his hat pulled down so low over his face, you could barley see the glimmer of light reflecting off his white mask. After what seemed a lifetime to him the door opened. "Finally," he growled to Nadir as he entered the apartment.

"Erik," Nadir replied. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Erik ignored him, and removed his cloak and hat, before sitting down in a chair in the main room.

Nadir sighed, and sat down across from him.

"I need you to watch Madeline for me," Erik said immediately after Nadir had taken a seat.

Nadir raised an eyebrow. "So you and Christine have made up?"

"Yes," Erik replied shortly. "She's hiding something from me and I need to find out what it is."

"Before I tell you if I will watch Madeline," Nadir began slowly, "You need to tell me everything that has happened since I left your house."

"I don't have time for this," Erik growled. "Christine is laying in bed with a twisted ankle, and I promised I would be back soon."

"You will tell me everything," Nadir replied calmly.

Erik glared at him, but quickly summed up everything that had happened in the last month or so.

Nadir was silent a moment taking in everything Erik had said. "I do not think you should spy on Christine." He held up a hand as Erik opened his mouth angrily to reply. "She obviously isn't saying anything for a reason. If you needed to know, she would tell you. However, I will help you. I will be waiting at the lake in four days time, but what ever you find out, I do not want to know. And if Christine asks me, I will tell her the truth."

"Fine," Erik replied coldly. "I must be going. I have wasted enough time here, and Christine is expecting me." He stood up, replacing his hat and cloak, and left the apartment.

Nadir smiled slightly, closed the door after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine returned to rehearsals four days after she twisted her ankle. If it had been up to her she would have returned after the second day, but Erik refused to let her go. After Christine had left, he bundled Madeline in a blanket, and made his way across the lake. Nadir was waiting for them.

"I hope Christine did not see you," Erik said coldly to him in way of a greeting.

"I hide in the shadows when she went by me," Nadir replied calmly.

"Adir," Madeline squealed happily, reaching for him.

Nadir happily obliged, taking Madeline from Erik's arms.

"She has clean diapers in her room, along with anything you will need to keep her occupied. If she gets hungry there is food in the kitchen," Erik said.

Nadir nodded.

"Good-bye Madeline." Erik leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, glared at Nadir, and left, sinking into the shadows. He decided to first search Christine's dressing room for any clues that might tell him how she got hurt. He arrived in front of the mirror in shock. Her dressing room was a mess! He hadn't noticed it before in his concern for Christine. He stood there for a second, before realizing that he was standing behind the closed mirror. He quickly opened it and stepped inside, getting a better view of the damage. How could Christine not have said anything to him? The familiar sensation of blood coursing through his body, that lead to Joseph Bouquet's death, over powered him. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Whoever did this would pay. Trying not to look around too much he walked back into the mirror, and headed towards the passage that led to Box Five. From there he would be able to watch rehearsals unnoticed.

Exiting the hollow pillar in Box Five, he knew he had to be careful. If Christine or any other members of the Opera staff saw him there would be trouble. He stayed hidden in the shadows as he watched morning rehearsals. He immediately noticed that no one would talk to Christine, that is to say no one beside the staff. The longer he watched his suspicions were narrowed down to one chorus member with black hair. She was always glaring at Christine. His suspicions were confirmed when Christine missed a note singing.

The woman with black hair smirked, and said to the woman next to her in a voice that carried all over the theater, "I could have sung that ten times better. It's amazing the managers don't fire her. Of course I heard that she has a reputation of sleeping with people. Isn't that how she got the lead in those opera's about three years ago?"

Erik's blood boiled, and his hand itched to pull out his Punjab lasso.

Christine however burned bright red, but determinedly started at Mousier Reyer, refusing to look at the woman.

"Mademoiselle Clovis, please. That was highly inappropriate and uncalled for," Mousier Reyer said shocked.

Mademoiselle Clovis smirked and turned away, as Mousier Reyer asked Christine to sing the line over.

Erik continued to watch rehearsals until they stopped for lunch, whereas he immediately left Box Five determined to have a "chat" with Mademoiselle Clovis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was able to catch up with her rather quickly. He trailed her unseen in shadows, until they were alone in a corridor together.

"Mademoiselle Clovis, I presume," he said stepping out of a shadow right in front of her. She jumped in surprise, causing Erik to smirk. This was going to be easier than he thought.

She did not respond, but gaped at him white faced.

Erik stepped towards her, and she took a step back. He took another step forward, and she backed away from him again. Once more he stepped towards her, and she backed up, all the way against the wall.

Nichole's breathing became ragged as Erik took one more step closer to her. She had heard rumors about the Opera Ghost, but everyone said he was gone. That is everyone except the occasional ballet rat who swears they saw him. Until that point she had believed them as just that, just rumors, no truth to them at all. Now she knew the rumors were true, and she was struggling not to faint or scream.

"If you go near Christine de Chagny, or her say anything about her again, I will make it my top priority to hunt you down and kill you," Erik said, a smirk playing on his lips and his voice as cold as ice. "Do I make myself clear?"

Numbly, Nichole nodded.

"Good," Erik said stepping away from her. With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared into the shadows, staying long enough to see Nichole collapse on the floor.

Smiling to himself, he headed to Christine's dressing room, stopping only for a minute to watch Meg Giry kissing a male ballet dancer in another abandon corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what did you think? Remember a long, long time ago (ok not that long, towards the middle of the story) when Meg gave Christine all that great advice on love, and a few of you asked me if Meg had a boyfriend. Well there's your answer! I've been trying to work it in for a while now, and that seems like the perfect place! LOL. Anyway, review!


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

A/N: Hey! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! –puts hand at level of her eyes incase of Punjab lassos- What has it been over a month! The only excuse I have is between reentering the US, band camp and beginning my sophomore year of high school, it's been crazy! So much has happened! Ok bad news first, this is not really an update. I know I'm sorry, but you'll understand in a minute. Second, I finally say the musical The Phantom of the Opera for the first time for my 16th b-day! (which is in January! Lol) It was incredible! Next, I can't believe this new rule about not replying to your reviewers! That's one of the best parts of fan fiction! I heard there was a petition going around, so if anyone has please e-mail it to me. Finally I was thinking about this story and what I liked and didn't, and started thinking about rewriting/ deleting some of it. I haven't really been pleased with the direction the story is going. I was thinking about deleting from when Christine leaves Erik's house onward and then rewriting it. When I say rewriting I mean change like everything. However I didn't want to do anything without asking you guys first, so please review and tell me what you want, for me to continue from here, or rewrite that part. Thanks! Here's the little snip it I actually got around to writing in a month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nichole awoke on the floor surrounded by people.

"Nichole! Are you all right? What happened?" Anna one of Nichole's friends in the choir questioned her worriedly.

"Opera Ghost," was all Nichole was able to choke out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, really short. Anyway review and tell me what you want!


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

A/N: Here it is! The real chapter! I know the last chapter didn't even count as a chapter, but since we can't just have an author's note, and no chapter, I had to put something. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews to keep going! I have some good news and some bad news. I am going to continue writing from where I am and not rewrite, however, I mapped out the rest of the story and there will only be three chapters and an Epilogue left! I can't believe my story's almost finished! –Tears up. I pull out a Kleenex and start sobbing uncontrollably, hiding my face in my hands- Go on. Read the next chapter! And don't forget to review! –Comes muffled from my hands…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine hurried through the labyrinth of passages that led from her dressing room, to the house by the lake. Rumors of Nichole's attack by the "Opera Ghost" had spread through the Opera House like the fire that had destroyed it three years ago. Mousier Reyer had tried to get everyone to concentrate on the music, but after finding it impossible, dismissed everyone early.

How could Erik have found out about Nichole, and why did he make his presence know! What if he had gotten caught? What if the managers decide to search the Opera House again and find Erik? Right now Nichole was in a conference with managers.

She was so lost in her thoughts that, she didn't even remember stepping into the boat, or poling her way across. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the door. Slowly she opened it, dreading the conversation that would surely follow.

Erik was sitting at the organ composing, but looked up as she entered "Hello Christine," he said putting down his pen.

"Erik we need to talk," Christine replied.

Erik looked at her, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly.

"How did you find out about Nichole?" Christine asked.

"I have a better question," Erik replied, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I knew you would do something like this!" she replied angrily.

"And just what did I do?" He asked calmly.

"You threatened her!" Christine yelled, unable to stop herself.

"Please keep your voice down," Erik stated calmly. "Madeline is asleep in the other room."

Christine fought to keep her voice down. "Do you know at this very moment she's in a meeting with the managers? What if they search the Opera House! What if they find you!

"Those incompetent fools didn't find me last time, and they won't find me this time," Erik answered airily.

"How can you say that!" Christine said, her voice rising once more. "Last time you where almost caught! If they catch you this time, they'll kill you!" Madeline's cries filled the air. "I'm going to go see to Madeline," she said angry with herself for waking her. "We will continue this when I return." She turned and walked into Madeline's room.

Erik sighed and shook his head. He should have known Nichole wouldn't keep quiet. Not really wanting to be there when Christine finished putting Madeline back to sleep, he grabbed his cloak, and exited the house. He might as well find out what the managers were planning. When he reached the other side of the lake, however he was surprised to see Madame Giry standing there. "Madame Giry, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked politely, as he stepped out of the boat.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, and he knew he was in for another lecture. "You know perfectly well what! Now take me to the house. I have things to discuss with you!"

He sighed, but helped her into the boat.

When they entered the house, Christine was waiting for them. "Where were you?" She asked angrily.

"I went to see what the managers were planning, but ran into Madame Giry on the way. She has something to discuss with us," Erik said hanging up his cloak.

"You could have told me where you were going," Christine shoot back.

"Christine please," Madame Giry intervened impatiently. "I have more important matters to discuss with you, than if Erik should have left without telling you."

Christine stared at her, but fell silent.

"Now, we are a very bad situation. Thanks to Erik threatening Nichole, the managers now know of his presence in the Opera House. They never found a body last time, so they are certain it is you," Madame Giry said, looking at Erik. "Last time you barely escaped them, and they are determined you will not do so this time." She paused. "In an hour the police will be here tearing the Opera House apart. They will be searching everywhere."

Christine paled, and grabbed Erik's arm for support. All thoughts of their argument fled from her mind.

"I have ordered you a carriage to take you to your house. I have paid him well enough and he will keep his silence. It will be here in a half hour," Madame Giry continued.

Erik turned to Christine. "I want you and Madeline to stay with Madame Giry. If you disappear again, they will connect it to me."

"No," Christine answered. "I'm coming with you." She had a determined look in her eyes.

"Christine…" Erik started, but Christine interrupted him.

"No. I won't leave you," she repeated.

Knowing it was no use arguing, he nodded his consent. Secretly he was glad she was coming. "Go get Madeline ready, and pack whatever you need. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

As soon as Christine was out of sight, Madame Giry spoke. "Are you sure it is wise letting Christine come? The police will link her leaving to you."

Erik sighed. "I know. I just can't leave her." He looked past Madame Giry, lost in his thoughts.

Madame Giry studied him for a moment.

Subconsciously, Erik placed his hand on his pocket, feeling the little box resting there.

Madame Giry seemed satisfied and spoke, breaking Erik out of his thoughts. "Do it soon," was all she said, for Christine reappeared, carrying Madeline and a bulging suitcase with difficulty. Erik immediately went to her, taking the suitcase from her. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Come, we have to hurry. The police will be here soon," Madame Giry spoke in an anxious tone that Christine had never heard before.

Erik and Madame Giry hurried out of the house, while Christine lingered, wanting to stay at the house that held so many memories for her. She knew she would probably never see this house again, Erik would not be safe here for a while, and she planned to go where he went. Taking on last look around, she closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry accompanied them out the Rue Scribe entrance and saw them off in the carriage, promising to try and stall the police as much as she could…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	40. Chapter Forty

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! It's a really important one, and I think you'll like it, but be disappointed. I'll say more at the end! Only four more reviews, until I have 300! You know it's really weird not responding to you guys! I miss it! But thanks for all your comments. They are appreciated –grumbles- even though I don't get to reply. Anyway here is the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine walked silently down the hall, towards the music room. Though it was late at night, light streamed through the crack under the door. Earlier that day Erik, Madeline, and her had arrived safely at the house. The whole evening had been extremely stressful, all of them waiting for an invisible sign. At 11:00 pm had insisted Christine go get some rest (Madeline had fallen asleep an hour before). However Christine found she could not sleep, and decided to seek Erik out, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping either.

She reached the door and was surprised not to hear any music on the other side of it. Gently she pushed it open the door, revealing Erik sitting at the piano, his back to her. She noted his mask was on the piano top. He reached for it as she entered.

"Leave it," she said walking towards him, and taking it from his hand. "You know I don't care."

He nodded slightly, his back still towards her. Christine knew he didn't believe her. She replaced the mask on the piano, before coming up behind him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a light kiss on his deformed check. "Why aren't you playing?" She whispered into his ear.

"I didn't want to wake you," he murmured. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied, "And obviously neither could you."

Erik sighed, and turned his whole body on the bench, so he was facing Christine. He pulled her onto his lap, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to sooth her, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Erik what are we going to do?" Christine asked quietly.

"If they start looking for me in Paris I will have to leave." Erik replied slowly.

"_We_ would have to leave," Christine corrected. "I'm not letting you leave me."

"_We_ will discuss that when the time comes," Erik said avoiding the subject.

"I think _we _should discuss it now," Christine insisted.

"No," Erik answered before capturing her lips with his.

Fiercely their mouths dueled, as if to decide the answer. Subconsciously Christine realized Erik was pulling her on top of him. She chose to ignore it, instead listening the fire that had ignited in her veins. She wanted him; she needed him. She had never felt this way with Raoul. Only Erik could make her feel like this.

Another part of her brain spoke against her will. _You shouldn't be doing this. You're not married._

Christine gasped as Erik's mouth left hers, leaving a trail of burning kisses down her neck, and onto the tops of her breasts. Only then did she realize she no longer had her robe on. She looked around for it, and saw it crumpled next to her on the floor. Suddenly she realized what she was doing.

"Erik," She whispered, panting slightly. "Erik," she repeated urgently. If he didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to stop. "Erik," she tried once more.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely between kisses.

"Erik we need to stop. We can't do this," Christine whispered.

Erik felt his heart stop, and he pushed her off him roughly. He should have known. He turned and walked to the piano, grabbing his mask off it, and replacing it on his face.

"Erik please," Christine pleaded. She walked towards him, and laid her hand on his shoulder. He flinched away as though he had been burnt.

She dropped her hand. "I wanted to," she stammered, her eyes filled with tears. "God I wanted to Erik, but we're not married," she said with a slight apologetic tone. She paused, waiting for him to speak. When he did not, she continued. "I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I love you, and I want to marry you. I want to make love with you, but it goes against everything I have ever been taught. Please understand," she begged, tears trailing down her face.

Erik nodded slowly. He believed her. The time for doubts had passed.

Christine ran to him, burying her face in his chest. Erik enveloped her in his arms, painfully aware of all her curves, through her thin chemise.

"I'm sorry," Christine murmured over and over, feeling the need to apologize. He had been denied this all his life, and now she was denying him once again.

"Shh," Erik crooned, stroking her hair. He placed a light kiss on her lips.

Christine reasoned eagerly with a second kiss. Making it more passionate than the one Erik had just given, trying to apologize that way.

Erik groaned slightly, pulling away. "Christine, if we don't stop now, we won't stop."

Christine sighed. "I know."

"Why don't you go to bed? You do need some sleep tonight," Erik suggested quietly.

Christine silently collected her robe, and whispered 'good night', before leaving Erik wondering what might have happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know! -Loud groan. - I'm sorry! I'm only 16 (well 15.5) for crying out loud, and I'm not that comfortable writing a sex scene yet 9or have enough experience). Plus my mom would kill me if she ever found out. But the situation does fit Christine's personality in the original novel. She is very religious and I don't think she would have sex before marriage I was thinking about it, but in the end decided this way was best. I hoped you liked the chapter anyway though; I have to say it was one of my favs… Please review! I only need 4 more to make 300!


	41. Chapter Forty One

A/N: Yes! Over 300 reviews! Thanks everyone! I'm glad most of you weren't too disappointed with the last chapter; I really wish I could respond to each of you individually. –grr- Stupid new rule! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I just got a Beta Reader and she took awhile to give me the chapter back. (Not that I'm complaining!) I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, so tell me what you guys think! And don't forget to review! Again sorry for the delay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry sat on a couch, across from her sat Christine and Erik. The room was silent, except for the tinkling of china as Christine poured tea. Even Madeline was silent on Erik's lap.

Christine handed Madame Giry a cup of tea, her hand shaking slightly.

Madame Giry quietly sipped her tea, as Christine poured a cup for each her and Erik.

When she looked up, both Erik and Christine were staring at her, their cups on the table untouched. She sighed, and placed her own cup on the table. "You were right," she said softly to Erik. "The police think you kidnapped Christine again. They are searching the city for both of you. They came to my house first looking for Christine and demanded to know where Christine was. I told them that she was visiting a friend, but they, however, did not believe me."

Christine felt light headed. It was all her fault; she should have stayed with Madame Giry. She clasped Erik's hand tightly, intertwining her fingers with his, needing to know that he was here with her now and not going anywhere yet.

Madame Giry continued. "Nadir is getting a carriage. Tomorrow he will take you to the boarder, and from there you can take a train to wherever you want."

"Rome," Erik replied immediately.

Christine looked at him curiously. She had not heard much about Erik's past, but his face gave away nothing and he avoided her eyes.

Madame Giry however did not look a bit surprised. "I will leave you two to discuss things then." She left the room smiling slightly.

Erik and Christine sat in silence once more.

Suddenly Christine spoke to her squirming daughter. "Why don't you go see where Madame Giry went?"

Madeline bobbed her head eagerly making her curls bounce. Erik placed her on the floor and she shot out of the room.

"Erik, what are we going to do?" Christine asked repeating the question she had asked the night before.

"I will have to leave," Erik said softly.

"Then I will have to come with you," Christine replied.

"Christine, I can't let you do that. You have a career here and they are looking for you as well as me. You have to go back. You have to think of your daughter," Erik spoke firmly.

Christine spoke quietly. "Erik, I love you, and I'm coming with you. Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

Erik opened his mouth to argue more, but Christine silenced him with a kiss, the same tactic he had used on her last night.

"Now," Christine said breaking the kiss. "I am going to check on Madeline, and then I will send a letter to the managers saying I am quitting the Opera. I will see you later." She stood up and left the room, before he could utter another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knocked on the door to Erik's room. For the second night in a row she could not sleep. And for the second time she sought Erik out. She had just put Madeline to bed and Madame Giry had retired to her room over an hour ago.

"Come in," Erik called.

She opened the door, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Erik was sitting at his desk writing.

"Couldn't sleep again Christine?" He turned to her chuckling slightly.

She smiled. She had not seen Erik much that day after their conversation in the main room. She had spent must of her day with Madame Giry, and Erik had been in his room most of the day.

"What are you writing?" She asked curiously.

"Instructions for Nadir," Erik stated.

Christine highly doubted that Nadir would need instructions, but kept quiet. She played with the sash on her robe, contemplating the question she longed to ask. "May I sleep here tonight?" She asked tentatively.

Erik looked at her in surprise. After what had almost happened last night he wasn't sure it was such a good idea, however he could deny her nothing.

"Of course," he replied. He watched her as she slowly walked towards his large master bed. Keeping her robe on she slide between the sheets, but for some reason she felt incredibly shy. It wasn't as though Erik and she had never shared a bed together. They had shared a bed together that one night, until he brought a bed of his own down to the house by the lake. For some reason this felt different. Maybe it was because it was his bed not hers. However Erik made no move to join her, but had turned back to his desk. Christine's eyes bore into his back. After about five minutes, he sighed and dropped his pen. He stood up and went and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. After pulling off his shoes, he sat down next to her on top of the sheets, his back propped up against the headboard.

Christine immediately relaxed and shifted closer to Erik. She laid her head on his chest and he absently played with her curls.

"Are you sure you want to come tomorrow, Christine?" Erik asked one final time.

Christine lifted her head to look at him. "Yes," She replied smiling. "And don't ever doubt it." She kissed him lightly, and then settled back with her head on his chest, her hand across his stomach.

"Then I have something to ask you," Erik said quietly.

Christine sat up curiously.

Erik took a deep breath. It was time. "Christine, will you marry me?"

Christine was speechless. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. After all they had been through he had finally worked up the courage to purpose to her again.

Erik watched her, afraid to breath.

"Yes," she said tearfully, "Yes!"

Before he could say anything, she kissed him fiercely. When the kiss became too frantic they broke apart.

"When?" She asked breathlessly.

Erik chuckled softly. "As soon as you wish." He pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the ring inside. It had two intertwining gold bands.

Christine gasped at its simple beauty. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger and Christine kissed him again, before returning her head to his chest. She lifted her hand and admired the ring on it.

"I take it you like it then?" Erik whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Christine whispered. She laid her hand gently across his chest again, and closing her eyes, wishing it was the next day.

"Erik, sing for me," she murmured.

Without a word Erik started to sing.

"_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears.  
Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude  
I learned to listen.  
In my dark, my heart heard music.  
I longed to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world  
No one would listen  
I alone could feel the music  
Then at last, a voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry I hear you;  
I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears.  
She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears  
No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears..."_

Christine struggled to stay awake as he sang, wanting to hear the whole song, but was powerless to resist the effects of his voice. She was asleep before he was even halfway finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well Erik finally proposed! OMG! I can't believe there's only a chapter left! It's so sad! –teartear- I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, but I'll most likely procrastinate wanting to make my story last longer. Ah well, review!


	42. Chapter Forty Two

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I wanted to make sure this chapter was good! It's the last one! Only the epilogue is left! Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked Erik's proposal, and are asking about their wedding. Well its not going to be in the story, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to do a full sequel, however I'm thinking of doing a series of one shots at different points in Christine's and Erik's life. The epilogue will probably have some flash backs too, and I warn you the epilogue will be kind of sad…Anyway thanks again! And don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine stood silently next to Madame Giry and Meg, who had arrived with Nadir. Nadir was talking to Erik, a slight smile playing on his lips, while Erik scowled. Madeline's laughter filled the air as she raced to the carriage, then to her mother, then to Erik, seemingly unable to stay put.

"Oh Christine, I'm going to miss you so much," Meg whispered sadly. "You must promise to write everyday, and you must come back to visit."

Christine smiled slightly. "Of course I will write, and as soon as it's safe I will come back." She embraced her friend, but they were pulled apart as Madeline squeezed between them.

"I want to see the horsie," Madeline said for the dozenth time that day.

"Darling you've already seen the horsie," Christine replied.

Madeline pouted.

"I'll take her to see the horse," Erik spoke, appearing by her side.

"Erik you'll spoil her." Christine said though she was smiling brilliantly.

"I plan too." Erik replied laughter in his voice he scooped Madeline up causing her to giggle, and took her to pet the horse.

Christine watched them together while Erik quietly whispered in Madeline's horse. He will make a great father Christine thought. She was to absorbed in watching her future husband and daughter; she didn't see Madame Giry studying her. Madame Giry knew the look in her eyes and saw a small flash of sun striking gold on Christine's left hand, which she had hidden in the fold of her dress. "He purposed last night, did he not?" Madame Giry asked Christine quietly.

"Maman!" Meg said indignantly.

Christine blushed furiously, and nodded slowly.

Meg squealed loudly "Christine! Why did you not tell us!" she said enveloping her friend in a hug.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you or how you would take the news," Christine mumbled, her face beet red.

"Let me see the ring" Meg demanded pulling away from Christine. "Oh Christine its beautiful," she gasped as Christine showed them the ring.

"Yes," Madame Giry agreed. "I am happy for you my dear." She hugged Christine also.

"Christine?" Erik said quietly rejoining them. "It is time to go."

Christine nodded silently and embraced Meg and Madame Giry a final time. "We will come back to visit as soon as we can," she said quietly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"And don't forget, you promised to write everyday." Meg replied.

Christine gave a weak smile. "Of course. Madeline say good bye to Madame and Meg." Madeline had just appeared and had wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.

"Good-bye Madame Giry and Meg," Madeline recited.

Nadir joined the small group "I have finished securing you luggage. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." Christine replied softly, brushing her tears from her face with her hand. "Good bye." She whispered to Madame Giry and Meg before picking up Madeline and following Erik to the carriage. She placed Madeline in the carriage and she scampered to a seat. She scooted to the window and watched out intently waiting for the carriage to move.

Christine smiled through her tears, before entering the carriage herself, and taking a seat beside her daughter.

Erik, who stood outside the carriage, silently handed her a handkerchief. She took it, drying the tears on her face.

"I will be sitting up front with Nadir," he said brushing away the remaining tears on her face. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Christine replied placing a light kiss on his lips.

Erik nodded and joined Nadir in the front. The carriage jolted forward as it started to move, surprising Madeline, who quickly climbed onto her mothers lap. Christine placed a kiss in her curls and turned to the window to wave good-bye.

Madame Giry and Meg watched as the carriage drove away…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Remember this is the last chapter! (besides the epilogue)


End file.
